The Witch, the Wolf and the Riddle
by Branmuffinpower
Summary: There are many questions to be answered when a young witch disappears. What is she to do when facing betrayals, evil plots and worst of all...love? Cowritten by my cousin. Formerly 'My Past Love' PreHBP
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: (Heh I bet you're saying . . . I KNOW YOU DON'T OWN IT!!! But we don't want JKR To sue us up the ass, so we're saying it anyway :D)  
  
WE DON'T OWN THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS!! OKAY?! We don't own ANY of it. Except the plot line, but okay. Joanna Rowling is responsible for this brilliance. Okay, no suing for us. Now the story :D  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," four young wizards said together as their piece of parchment unfurled in their hands. They had been wondering the corridors of Hogwarts during the night, looking for secret passages for their new map. As they wondered around on the third floor, they noticed a tiny dot wondering around that same floor labeled Argus Filch, who was the new caretaker at Hogwarts. Trailing behind him was his kitten Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Blimey!" said the tallest boy, only half hidden under the invisibility cloak. "It's like he knows where we are every second." The second tallest boy, with raven black hair smiled to him.  
  
"You know Padfoot, it's like you're getting taller all the time. My cloak barely fits over you." Sirius shrugged to himself. "Well," suggested the third tallest boy, with sandy hair. "I think we ought to get going now, seeing as Filch is coming this way," he said pointing at the map.  
  
"Oi Moony, for a werewolf, you're a huge coward," said Sirius laughing quietly. The other two boys snickered. Poor Remus turned a very bright shade of red and looked down at his shoes. Sirius winked at James. "I say, we pay ol' Filchy a visit. Catch my meaning?" he said to his best friend.  
  
James smiled. "Oh I getcha" he said with a smirk. He proceeded down the hall closer to Filch.  
  
"What are you doing?" The fourth boy demanded, in a cowardly voice.  
  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat, honestly Wormtail, you're as bad as Moony." Both boys felt heat come to their cheeks. "Come on, don't you guys wanna have a little fun?" They both made a face that indicated they were too scared to turn back. Remus looked as if he were about to say something when they heard footsteps. He froze. Sirius chuckled a bit and ran out from under the cloak.  
  
"PADFOOT!!" Remus said in a hushed whisper. But it was too late. He scooped up little Mrs. Norris and hid in the shadows, waiting for Filch to come. "What is he doing?" Remus asked James. James only smiled. Remus put on a very disgruntled face and turned back to watch. Filch began to walk up the corridor, straight past them. Then he turned around a moment and stared at where they were standing. They all held their breath . . . and Filch turned back around. Sirius came out from under the shadows and threw the poor kitty at her owner. The cat shrieked when it came in contact with her masters back. He long claws dung into his back from fear. Filch screamed and began to wake up the portraits on the wall. Sirius bolted down the corridor, being tailed by his three friends under the cloak. They turned down a corridor and let the raving man pass them in a screaming fit. Sirius smiled and ducked under the cloak. He looked triumphant and proud at his latest bad deed. James was snickering, Peter had an admiring look on his face and Remus, well, his face looked a bit odd.  
  
"Yo, what's up Moony, why do you look like that?" he questioned. Remus said nothing but began to open his mouth. Sirius realized he needed to sneeze. "Don't do it Moony!" Remus tried to hold his nose, but he just shook his head sadly at Sirius and sneezed. Rather loud. Sirius ducked to avoid the sneeze, but ended up falling on top of James. James, cursing, fell to the ground. Peter, the clumsiest of them all, fell on Sirius who scowled and said, "For a little guy, you weigh a ton!"  
  
Filch whirled around and shrieked, "I've got them!! I've bloody got them!" With that he waved his arms madly in front of himself, trying to find them.  
  
"RUN! NOW!" screamed James. He bolted past Filch, heading towards the end of the corridor, trying in vain to keep the cloak on himself as well as the other three. Sirius gave up, and flung the cloak out over his head. Remus felt as though his lungs would explode, as he had never run so fast in his life. Peter brought up the rear, waddling along like a duck. All the portraits moaned their complaints as they passed by. Sirius made a rude gesture towards them, which shut them up. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Wake up my darling," sang James in a singsong voice that he only used when talking to the portrait.  
  
"Cut the crap," growled Sirius. "We need to get inside or else it's another month's worth of detentions for us—and I want to go to Hogsmeade next week!"  
  
The Fat Lady opened her eyes and frowned. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked.  
  
"That's NOT important right now," said Sirius, glancing back. Filch would be coming any minute now! "Just open the goddamn portrait!"  
  
"PASSWORD PLEASE!" she snarled back.  
  
"_Fizzing whisbee,"_ said James. Disgruntled, the Fat Lady swung open.  
  
"And if anyone comes by, this did_ not_ happen," whispered Sirius.  
  
"All right, all right," she said back. Moments later they heard snores from her that were too loud to be real. Sirius sighed with relief and followed James into the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus and Peter followed. They all panted slightly, breathing heavily, but all smiling at the same time.  
  
"Whoo, that was close," James said as he leaned up against the wall. Sirius stood up and did a lazy cartwheel in the middle of Common Room and landed on his ass. He fell at someone's feet. They were girl's feet for certain. He shakily got to his feet and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Oi, Evans! Isn't it past your bedtime?" said James, smirking. Anger flashed in her bright green eyes. She pointed her 12-inch wand at him and glared.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked dangerously, her voice full of harshness that chilled him to the bone. He backed away from her slightly to gain support from the other boys in the room.  
  
"Oh, nothing," James said snickering at her. She turned to him and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh?" she said her voice filled with skepticism. She turned angrily to Remus, who seemed fascinated with his shoes. "REMUS LUPIN! I expected better of you! A prefect, honestly! I thought you weren't like them! Explain yourself!!" He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He only gulped. James crossed the room, and put his arm around Remus.  
  
"Honestly Evans, nothing terribly wrong. Remus here is too much of a coward anyway." He smiled at her hopefully. For a second he thought she smiled too. But all of a sudden her hand grabbed out for his robes and she shoved him back into the wall. "Blimey Evans, some shove there," he said as Sirius helped him up.  
  
"You! All of you! I have every right to put you in detention right now!! And you, strutting around with that stupid grin on your face. Grow up, Potter."  
  
"Evans don't get you're panties in a twist, we were just having a little fun" he smiled at her. She turned bright red and glared angrily at him for the millionth time that night.  
  
"Listen you, there is nothing stopping me from putting you in detention for the rest of this year."  
  
He gasped a fake gasp. "Oh Evans, you wouldn't do that? Would you? To little ol' me? Your Jamesy Poo?"  
  
She marched up to him and grabbed his collar, forcing him down to her height. She hissed evilly. "Watch me." She turned around and headed towards the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
"She wants me," James said snickering.  
  
"Mate, if she wants you, then the Fat Lady wants me" Sirius said grinning. James frowned.  
  
"Maybe she just has that little visitor that comes every month right now."  
  
Peter looked puzzled. "You mean like . . . Remus?" James snickered at his friend's ignorance about girls.  
  
"Something like that. It makes Lily really cranky and she turns almost into a monster. Sorta like Remus. It's called a 'period'" Peter's eyes widened.  
  
"Does that mean . . . Remus has a period?" he whispered. Sirius and James burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Remus' face began to heat up as he shifted uncomfortably.  
  
James, breathing hard, put his arm around Peter and said, "Yeah, Remus has a period all right," Peter looked even more confused. Remus frowned, his book clutched to his chest and he went up the staircase leading to the Boys Dorm. James frowned.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
"Must be a 'prefect thing'" said Sirius.  
  
Peter just then looked like he came to a realization. "Is a period something only prefects have?"  
  
James stifled a laugh. "You got it Peter. Lily and Remus and prefects right? They're the only ones who get all . . . scary at a certain time of the month, and that's because it's something prefects are born with," he said laughing at his own nonsense.  
  
"Oh . . ." Peter said in awe. That explained everything.  
  
"If you have done this correctly, your cat's tale should be beginning to turn transparent right now, "said Albus Dumbledore, who taught Transfiguration. Sirius glanced wildly over at Remus's cat. It was no longer visible unless you looked very closely. Sirius sighed and looked back at his own cat and grimaced. The tail had turned an ugly shade of purple. When he tried to reposition the cat, it hissed at him and swiped at his face, leaving scratches.  
  
"Damn cat," growled Sirius. He looked over at his best friend James, who was muttering the spell under his breath quite angrily. When it did nothing, he continued muttering while moving his wand up and down in a short choppy motion.  
  
Peter on the other hand was looking around the classroom, trying to find his cat, which had bit him and ran off. Albus calmly walked up and down the aisles giving out a few words of advice to those Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who needed it. He gave a nod of approval when he saw Remus's cat. He looked at Sirius's and could not help but give a half smile.  
  
"Remus, would you care to assist your friend?" he asked kindly. He continued up the aisle. Remus sighed.  
  
"Let's see you try the spell," he said to Sirius. As soon as he lifted up his wand Remus corrected his grip on it. "No, you have to make sure your forefinger is here. Yes that's good. Now shift your thumb a bit this way, excellent, hold it there. Okay, now when you say the incantation you have to flick your wrist side to side." Sirius tried to absorb all of this while petting the cat to calm it down.  
  
"Okay, here goes. _Evanesco._" The cat's tail vanished from sight. Sirius clapped Remus on the back in thanks. "How you know all of this I have yet to figure out," he muttered. Remus grinned.  
  
James smiled thinking about the vanishing spell they were using. Evanesco. _Evan_esco. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He told Sirius his discovery, to which he rolled his eyes at James and said he had no life.  
  
Dumbledore came by where Lily was sitting, and said, "Very good, Miss Evans. If you don't mind, I'm sure Mr. Potter would like your help." He nodded over at James who was waving his wand wildly in the air. He finally gave up and put it down looking dejected.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," said Lily. She gritted her teeth. The last thing she wanted to do was help James, but she knew she couldn't disobey a Professor. She walked over to him, regretting every step.  
  
"Er-James? Do you need some help?" James looked up and was startled to see Lily standing over him. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look cool.  
  
"Yeah Evans, I guess I could use some help," he told her, grinning. She scowled at him.  
  
"I'm not doing this out of pleasure you know. Professor Dumbledore told me to," she retorted. James was still grinning stupidly at her.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure," he said sarcastically. She opened her mouth to argue back but he continued. "Just admit it Evans—you want me bad, don't you?" Lily turned bright red and shook with rage.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said icily. James grinned again at her.  
  
"Oh, but I think you do. Next time you're going to lie Evans, make sure your face cooperates with you," he said. This only made Lily turn even more red, but only from her anger.  
  
"Drop dead! You think you're so funny, huh? You know what's funny? Seeing you in detention!" she snarled at him. She spun around, her long red hair whipping him in the face. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He had created quite an audience as well. Half of the class was looking at him, while the other half was looking at Lily. Embarrassed, he turned back to his cat muttering to himself about women.  
  
Every so often he would glance her way to find her helping some of the Hufflepuffs. She was laughing with that Amos Diggory fellow. "She's trying to make me jealous' he thought to himself. He didn't even bother with the cat anymore, he just thought. Then he thought about what she said, "_You know what's funny? Seeing you in detention!"_ He gulped. Had she told on them last night?  
  
"Now for homework tonight I want all of you to practice this spell, and please write an essay, one foot long about the usefulness of this spell. You can use your Transfiguration Book if you need to." Lily began to put her book and parchment into her bag. She saw James approach her, and she began to walk way fast as possible.  
  
"Hey Evans!" he called to her. He was now being followed by Sirius and Peter. She rushed passed Remus who was talking attentively to Professor Dumbledore with a book in his hand. She turned the corner and quickened her pace. She was in no mood for anymore of their . . . childish antics, especially Potter's. She felt a firm grip on her arm and it spun her around. She was face to face with James. She squirmed from his grip.  
  
"Let me go!" she snarled at him. It only made him tighten his grip. "Listen to me Evans, we -- I – er- we want to know if you told on us last night?"  
  
She grinned his stupid grin for a change. "Maybe," she said. James released her, slightly taken back.  
  
"Lily, you didn't?" he asked, a little worried. She only smiled and turned on her heel. Something boiled up inside him, anger perhaps. But whatever it was, it made him do what he did next.  
  
"Hey, Evans!! Turn around!" he said to her. As she went to turn he shouted, "_DIFFENDO!_" The spell hit her square in the chest and a loud rip broke through the hall, which was cluttered with Hogwarts students. It was absolutely devastating. Lily's shirt was ripped open in the front exposing her undergarments. Her hands came up to cover her chest, but everyone had already seen. The Slytherins howled with laughter the most, but everyone was laughing. James' eyes lingered for a moment on where he had hit her and then looked at her bright green eyes, which were now shining with tears.  
  
Sirius grabbed his wizard camera and took a shot. "Smile for the Prophet, sweetie" he said as the camera flashed. Lily ran away in tears as more people started laughing. She ran down the hall, hot tears stinging her face, as she ran. Her lungs burned in her chest, but she didn't care. She kept on running as fast as she could to get away from them. How could Potter do this to her! He was just awful. She ran into the girls bathroom and panted a little, trying to catch her breath. Tears still ran down her cheeks as she sat down on the floor to think.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice from inside one of the stalls. There was silence. "Is someone crying out there?" the voice asked again, full of glee.  
  
"Yes Myrtle, I am." Lily said trying desperately to wipe some of her tears away.  
  
"Ooo, why?" A silvery ghost glided out from one of the toilets. It was a girl, probably around the same age, who was known as Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"It's . . . James, he ripped my shirt open!!" she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Myrtle smiled.  
  
"With his hands?" she asked almost intrigued.  
  
Lily looked up surprise. "Oh no, of course not. He did it with a spell." She continued crying just thinking about it. Myrtle smiled and then disappeared back in her toilet and left Lily alone, still sobbing.  
  
James stood in the middle of corridor, people still laughing, his wand pointing at the empty space in front of him. He felt a horrible feeling in his stomach arise. She never actually said she told, she was just doing that to make him uneasy. He had jumped to conclusions and completely humiliated her. Remus came running up to his group of friends, his large book still in his hands.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked looking at the group of laughing students. James said nothing. He just stared. Remus looked puzzled. "Prongs? Hey, what's up with Prongs?"  
  
Sirius stifled a laugh. "Here," he said, "look at this." He handed Remus the picture of Lily, which was now in motion, showing her running down the hallway, crying.  
  
"Whoa," he said, flustered. "James . . . you, you, you _exposed_ her!"  
  
"That's putting it mildly," Sirius snickered.  
  
"Well I thought – I just – thought she was gonna tell on us about last night."  
  
"So you rip her shirt open . . . to make her madder and more likely to tell other things?" Remus said, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Well, I – wasn't thinking -"  
  
"Obviously," Sirius said stifling his laughter.  
  
"I should go apologize," James said guiltily.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Sirius asked. "She'll eat you alive! She'll tear you to shreds man. You're not going to Hogsmeade this weekend, no way." James frowned. "Yeah, but I feel guilty."  
  
"Whoa, Prongs feels guilty? That certainly doesn't happen often."  
  
"I'll say," said Remus, skimming through his book. James sighed. "Come on guys, I need to go apologize to her."  
  
"Go then," Sirius said looking rather bored.  
  
"Come with me please, for – moral support," he begged them.  
  
"No way," Sirius said. "I'm not in the mood to hear Lily scream her lungs out thank you." James frowned. So did Remus.  
  
"I'll go with you Prongs," Remus said to him shutting his book. "Padfoot can keep Wormtail company while we go. Besides, I need to ask Lily about something for prefects." Remus and James trooped off down the corridor the Lily had fled down not to long ago. Sirius and Peter headed towards their next class, Sirius still laughing at the picture.  
  
Remus and James didn't talk much as they wondered the halls for Lily. James could barely speak, thinking about the horrible thing he had done. Remus was absorbed in the book Professor Dumbledore gave him. He was reading it as they walked. It was quite surprising he didn't bump into anything. They were nearing Gryffindor Common Room when they heard a noise inside. The Fat Lady asked them why they were out of class, and of course they got fresh with her. So, for awhile she wouldn't let them in but eventually did once James explained everything. She did not say Lily hadn't come in, she decided to mind her business.  
  
Inside James saw a girl sprawled on the floor. She had Evan's red hair and was in Gryffindor Robes. He and Remus walked over to her. She was getting to her feet, when she noticed them.  
  
"Oh! Hello . . ." she said, looking startled. James looked at her.  
  
"Evans?" asked James. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Who's Evans?"  
  
James and Remus looked at each other. "Uh . . . we thought you were."  
  
"No, my name is Ginny."  
  
Author's Note: The Mauraders are supposed to be in their 6th year at Hogwarts. We know from the book, Lily and James don't get together til the 7th but we wanted to change that. Also we'd like to add that the word 'Evanesco' comes from the Latin which means 'to vanish'. Okay and obviously Ginny is Ginny Weasley in case you were too stupid to get that (Heh jking). Okay thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Unexpected

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had now entered their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny Weasley was only in her sixth. Though she was a year younger, she mostly spent her time with her brother and his friends. Hermione was like a sister to her, Ron was her over-protective big brother, and Harry was...well, I guess she could settle for another big brother because that was all he ever acted like. Although she had gotten over her silly crush that she had had when she was younger, she still hadn't completely given up on Harry. She had developed quite a good, friendly relationship with him over the summer. It seemed as though he needed someone to be there for him other then Ron and Hermione. Ginny felt she understood him better since they had so much in common.  
  
Ginny sighed and stared at her Potions homework. 'I'm never going to get this done if I keep daydreaming' she thought to herself. She sifted through her notes trying to find certain ones on the Properties of Anglewort Fungi. She heard laughter coming from outside the portrait, and in walked Harry and Ron. They were laughing so hard that both of their faces were bright red. Harry staggered over to the couch next to Ginny and sat down, still shaking with laughter. Ron collapsed onto the other chair.  
  
"You should've seen it, Gin!" choked out Ron in between laughs. "Malfoy was walking down the corridor-"he started again but he burst out into more fits of laughter. Harry took over.  
  
"So, Ron and I decided to..er—give him a bit of a surprise," Harry said with a smirk. "Have you ever heard of the Retexo Sexus charm?" Ginny shook her head. "Well, it's a charm that turns the victim into....let's just say someone of the opposite sex." Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"No, you didn't!!" she shrieked. Harry and Ron exchanged smiles. Ginny laughed uncontrollably. When she couldn't laugh anymore she asked them to take her to him. They walked out the portrait hole together still laughing. _("Pipe down!" said the portraits on the wall).  
  
_"You should have seen his face, oh man. Priceless, truly priceless. The last time we saw him he was in Library picking on some first years. That was of course before he noticed he had been sprouting – "Harry stopped, and put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Sprouting what?" Harry giggled. He couldn't get the word out. He pointed to her chest. She looked down . . . soon her face matched her hair in color.  
  
_"HARRY!"_ She said folding her arms over her chest. Ron made a look of disgust. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Just trying to make a point. Anyway, let's see where _Miss _Malfoy is." Harry took out the Marauder's Map and examined it. A little dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' was outside on the Quidditch Pitch all alone. Obviously he was too humiliated to talk to anyone. Harry, Ron and Ginny continued down the corridors and headed outside to the Quidditch Field. In the stands was a tiny green dot with blond hair. They walked up the stands. Malfoy still hadn't looked up he, rather she was staring at the floor. Ginny got a good glimpse of him er- her. Malfoy's silver blond hair now reached his shoulders. His masculine body was much thinner and he possessed a rather large chest. His pants had turn into a skirt revealing his dainty legs. His feet were now much smaller and now encased in a pair of girl's shoes. Ginny giggled at the sight of him. He looked up at her. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Weasley! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" his voice sounded much higher than usual.  
  
"Oh just wanted to talk to you Dracina" she added with a smile.  
  
"Oh ha ha Weasley, I look better as a girl than you do!" He stood up and put his hands on his hips in a very feminine way. He stood there a moment, and then realized and put his hands down going slightly red. Ginny's eye's widened.  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" She glared at him. "You bet, I always thought the Weasleys' had seven boys." He said with a sneer. Her face turned into a frown. She took a step towards him and then punched him in the face. Draco screamed a high falsetto scream and fell backwards. Ginny was still frowning. Ron and Harry looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Ginny –"Harry started  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron finished patting the youngest Weasley on the back. Ginny smiled in spite of herself. She had to admit it was a good punch. Draco struggled to his feet and wiped himself off.  
  
"I won't forget this Weasley," He said with a furious look in his eyes, which now had much fuller eyelashes. She laughed at him.  
  
"Neither will I," she retorted, and the Gryffindors trooped back to the Common Room, leaving the very feminine Mr. Malfoy in a hissy fit.  
  
Ginny returned to the Common Room alone, and to her Potions homework. She decided to use the library since her notes weren't very detailed and she hadn't paid too much attention in class that day. Books and notes in hand, she walked the very long walk to the library. Once there, she researched for a good hour. On her way out of the library, she bumped into Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said when she knocked the books from Hermione's hands. Hermione dismissed her apology with a wave of her hand, and collected the books from the floor. "I just finished a potion's essay. What are you here for?"  
  
Hermione looked at her planner, which was piled on top of six other heavy books. "Arithmancy, Astronomy, Potions, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not to mention some of the new courses I'm taking." Ginny winced. Hermione took every course offered, even if some of the classes' times conflicted with each other. How she managed to keep up with her schoolwork, S.P.E.W. (she was still attempting it, no matter what Ron said), and her social life, Ginny had no idea. "I better get to it then if I want to at least _one_ day free to myself over the weekend." With that, Hermione whisked herself into the library humming.  
  
Ginny was about to head back to the Common Room when something gold caught her eye. On the floor was a golden necklace with a semi circle that had an hourglass in it. _Hermione must've dropped this,_ realized Ginny. She glanced back into the library, but didn't see her. _Oh well, she thought. I'll just give it to Hermione later_. She pocketed the necklace and headed back to the Common Room.  
  
After she had put her essay away, she went and sat on the chair. She spotted a blanket nearby and wrapped it around herself. For a September day, it sure was cold she thought, shivering. Almost as though the fire heard her, it got bigger, adding more heat to the room. Ginny was just about to close her eyes when Harry walked into the room. Seeing Ginny, he grinned and sat down opposite her.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Making sure Draco's getting hell from people," he said, being honest. When Ginny smiled, he smiled back. "Uh, Ginny, if you're going to be around later, I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to .. er—well, I mean you don't _have _to come or anything, but I was thinking of flying around a bit outside since it's a clear day, and well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, but I understand it you don't want-"Harry babbled on. Ginny cut him off.  
  
"Harry James Potter, are you asking me on a date?" she asked, giggling in spite of herself.  
  
"Oh, no! No date, no, I mean we don't have to go," he began turning rather pink, but Ginny interrupted again.  
  
"I would love to go." She smiled at him and he looked away blushing, unable to meet her eyes. _What's this,_ thought Ginny. _He doesn't like me, so why is he acting like this?_ She pondered a moment. _Maybe he does . . . no of course not. Me, Ginerva Weasley. Ron 's baby sister? Not likely.  
_  
"So," she said. "When would you like to go?" she said still beaming at him.  
  
"Well – "he stuttered. "Now is good, I guess cause it's like . . . good and stuff like that . . ." he trailed off feeling rather stupid as he spoke. _Now is good, I guess cause it's like . . . good and stuff! What kinda of answer is that_! He scolded himself for being stupid in front of Ginny. It had only been recently he really noticed the woman she had become. Her wild red hair, and milky white skin became very attractive to him. He sometimes wonder how she had been there all along and he had never noticed the fair Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Okay, but I don't have a broom. Is that a problem?" she said in a manor that made her sound slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, finally looking over to her. "Well I figured that uh – we could use my firebolt cause it's fast and all –"  
  
"You mean like taking turns?" She asked.  
  
"Er – I kinda meant at the same time." Ginny's chocolate brown eyes widened. "At the same time?" she repeated, surprised.  
  
"I mean we can take turns if you want, I don't really mind."  
  
"No, no really I don't mind at all. I was just making sure I heard right you know, sometimes I had a very wild imagination," She said. Harry chuckled a bit at this. All thought he felt really nervous. Not only had he kinda just asked Ginny for a date, but she was going to ride with him. You would think after defeating Voldemort several times he'd be ready for this sort of thing. Ah, boys will be boys. Totally clueless.  
  
"So shall we go," he said in an eager tone, rising from his chair. "Oh yes," she said as she followed the same suit. "Just let me get my firebolt," he said as he disappeared up the Boys Staircase. He returned shortly with his broom swung over his shoulder. Ginny made a small noise of amazement. It was the most beautiful broom she ever saw.  
  
"May I – hold it?" she questioned starring and the shiny handle. "Oh sure," Harry said as he handed her the broom. She gazed in awe and the magnificent broom. So far it was still the best, all thought rumors of an even faster broom called the 'Firejet 900' were circulating.  
  
"You can carry it outside if you want," he said to her. "Can I?" she said almost dazed. Never had she been this close to a broom of this standard. "Sure." He said  
  
They walked out the portrait hole and then down the many hallways of Hogwarts. In a few minutes the two of them reached the Quidditch Field. Ginny was still admiring the broom.  
  
"So?" Harry said. "Wanna go for a ride?" Ginny's eager eyes starred back at his green ones. Those green eyes she would see again shortly.  
  
"Yes, let's go." She said handing him the broom. He mounted it and then gave her a signal to get on behind him. "Now I think you're gonna have to put your arms um . . . around my waist so you stay on." Ginny obeyed and smiled. "So where to?" she said. He winked at her "To the stars" (Yes this is from Titanic, I took it, yes I did). He kicked off the ground and the two of them soared into the air. The wind blew through Ginny's red hair making it look like a radiant fire from viewers below. She felt like she was in heaven with her arms around Harry Potter, flying on the fastest broom in the world not caring about anything else. It was a dream come true.  
  
They skimmed the lake and Ginny let one hand drop into the cool water as she watched their reflections. She couldn't help noticing the smile Harry had on his face, which made her smile too. Harry steered his broom high above the trees and around the castle. Suddenly, he took a plunging dive which made the maiden in the back scream. He chuckled. He pulled up just before they hit the ground. He got off and helped Ginny off. She looked very white in the face as though she had seen something truly frightening.  
  
"Have fun?" he said, a little breathless. She smiled. "Don't you scare me like that Harry Potter!" I thought we were going to die! She was breathing heavy. "Would I do that?" he said with an innocent look on his face. "Heh, not if you don't want to kill you, you wouldn't" she said laughing.  
  
"Yes, Ron is a little over-protective isn't he?" Harry said swinging the Firebolt over his shoulder. "Over-protective! Hah, that's the under statement of the year. Try overly, excessively, disgustingly over-bearing and over-protective."  
  
"I stand corrected" he said putting his hands up as though he was being arrested. She giggled a little bit. Then there was silence. They were both just staring at each other. Ginny finally sighed. "I guess we better head back, it's almost 7:30" she said turning.  
  
"Er-wait!" he said suddenly, reaching for her trailing arm. "What?" she said. "Um . . . I was wondering if – uh . . . you would do me a favor."  
  
"What kind of a favor?" she said sounding interested. "Er- close your eyes." Ginny looked a bit skeptical. "Why?" she asked. "Cause er- there's a spider on you!"  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny squealed. She shut her eyes tight so she wouldn't have to see it. "Where is it, Where?!" she said jumping all around.  
  
"Just stay still a minute I'll get it off you." She stopped jumping around and stood still. Her eyes still shut painfully. Harry leaned in very slowly. Ginny suddenly felt something warm graced her lips. It was DEFNITELY not a Spider. It was . . . it was a kiss. Ginny opened her eyes to make sure it wasn't something else. No . . . it was definitely Harry, all though he looked a little odd since he was so close, she had to cross her eyes to see him correctly. After her initial shocked, she gently pressed back and they shared a very sweet kiss. Ginny could feel him smiling as they kissed. (sniff so magical, hand me a tissue please blows nose loudly okay I'm all right). She slowly pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. She had feeling she was grinning really stupidly.  
  
"Wow," he said blushing slightly.  
  
"That was . . . really sweet Harry. You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." His eyes looked hopeful.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've only fancied you since I was ten," she said, going slightly red. "So do you like me." He smiled and pecked her on the lips again. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'd say that's a yes."  
  
"I'd say you catch on quickly Miss Weasley."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Potter for a wonderful evening, and my first kiss." Harry stepped back a minute.  
  
"Your first? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, is that bad?"  
  
"No, no at all."  
  
She smiled. "Let's get back now." And so they walked back, hand and hand.  
  
Ginny asked Harry if he would come with her to the library to find Hermione. Ginny let go of Harry's hand nodding slightly in the direction of the library. Harry understood. Ginny did not want to make their little outing public news—yet.  
  
"Only when you're ready," he whispered to her as they walked in. Ginny nodded gratefully, hugged Harry, and entered the room. She sensed tension as soon as she walked in. Hermione sat on the couch opposite Ron, who looked deep in thought. Ginny saw Hermione keep looking at Ron, scowling, and then pretending to look at her work. Harry exchanged a worried glance with Ginny. Something was up.  
  
"Hi guys...what's up?" asked Ginny meekly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione snapped. Ron came out of his daze and gave her a dirty look. She simply glared back.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," commented Harry, taking a seat next to Ron. Ginny sat with Hermione. "Well?" he asked again.  
  
"Luna.." began Ron hoarsely. "Luna kissed me." He touched his lips as though replaying the moment in his head. Harry's eyes immediately widened and met the floor. Ginny was almost afraid to look at Hermione. She almost felt the heat radiate off of her friend. Silence rang out. Suddenly Luna Lovegood walked out of one of the aisles. The pretty sixth year had donned a blue dress, which brought out her clear, bright blue eyes. She smiled at everyone.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, _Ronald_,." After saying his name she giggled. "I expect to be seeing at dinner Ronniekins." Ron winced at the name. She flounced out of the library, exaggerating every step. When the door had shut, Hermione sprung out of her chair, as though it had set fire. Crookshanks fell off her lap, hissing at her sudden movements.  
  
"_I'm_ going down to dinner," she announced rather angrily. Everybody began to get to their feet. "You don't have to come," she added scornfully. She stalked off, making sure she was heard as she left the room.  
  
As soon as she left Ron burst out, "I don't know what _her_ problem is. Everybody else congratulates me, but when I tell _her_ she acts like I suggested she should date Snape! And she's supposed to be my best friend!" Harry and Ginny exchanged hidden smiles. Ron was so completely clueless sometimes...well, actually, all of the time. Ginny decided that she would have a talk with Hermione later.  
  
"Er—Ron, why don't you and me have a little talk? You know, man to man," suggested Harry. He slung his arm over his friend's shoulder and led him out of the library, winking at Ginny in the process. She didn't bother following...men talk was dangerous, as far as she was concerned.  
  
She decided to go back to the Common Room and finish up her homework so she wouldn't fall behind. She walked up the steps thinking about her evening with Harry, hoping it wouldn't distract her too much. She got in and it was mostly empty. Everyone was at dinner. She sat down where she had left her book last. She noticed Hermione's necklace on top of her pile of books. Poor Hermione, she had liked Ron for a long time now, and Luna – well it was all so shocking. He knew Ron really liked Hermione, and he would come to his senses eventually. She removed Hermione's necklace from the stack of books and opened up her book for Astronomy and began working on her Star Chart.  
  
However something kept making her dream off and think of her magical evening soaring with Harry and her very first kiss. She touched her lips, recalling the moment the way Ron had. It seemed like nothing could ruin her good mood, even the fact that her dumb butt brother broke her friend's heart. She realized she couldn't concentrate and decided to try later, maybe after talking to Hermione about her little 'ordeal' with Ron. She stacked her books up and picked up Hermione's odd necklace. Ginny studied it carefully. Hermione was not the type to wear jewelry. It was pretty through. Ginny put it around her neck and studied how it looked in the mirror. She smiled to herself. She removed the necklace and started to walk down to dinner. She was hungry and all though she didn't want to part Hermione's necklace she had to return it sometime. She began to walk but then tripped over her Potions book which was still lying on the floor. She felt the necklace fly from her hands as she fell down to the floor. She watched it spin in the air as it flew across the room, almost in slow motion. It kept spinning and spinning until it hit the wall on the side of the room and it broke and fell to the ground. Ginny felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hermione would be furious with her for breaking her necklace. Ginny slowly got up and walked across the room to examine the damage. Maybe if it wasn't so bad she could repair it. The hour glass on the end of the chain has split into two part. Ginny winced as she went to pick it up. When she touched it she felt a very odd feeling that spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body. It was an icy feeling that made her panic. As she picked up the necklace the two pieces of it began to spin controllably and soon she found herself spinning uncontrollably. Ginny shut her eyes as she felt like she was lifted downwards very fast. Her heart leapt into her throat as she spun faster and faster. She dared not open her eyes. Suddenly she stopped and fell to the ground flat on her face. She moaned.  
  
_What happened?_ She thought looking around. She put her hand on her head. it was aching like mad. She was still in Common Room, but all her books were gone. It looked somewhat different, though she was not sure why. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Someone grabbed her arm and lifted her to her full height. It was Harry, and another boy who looked somewhat familiar, but she wasn't exactly sure who.  
  
"Oh hello," she said dusting herself off.  
  
"Evans?" Harry questioned her. Ginny looked at him. Who was Evans? Did Harry liked someone else? Was he loosing his mind?  
  
"Who's Evans?" She asked. Harry looked at the other boy.  
  
"Er- we thought you were," he said. Ginny didn't know what he was pulling.  
  
"No," she said in a sarcastic way. "My name is Ginny, remember?" Then she noticed something.  
  
"Harry, where's your scar?" he looked at her funny.  
  
"Who's Harry? 


	3. Adjusting

Note: I changed the ending of this chapter because I though it was crappily done, on my part. I did have a better ending here that I would have used but it had them going to dinner twice in the same day, so instead I made Remus and Ginny talk a bit more before saying goodnight. Hope this is better than my other ending :D  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. This boy was not Harry. But how could he not be Harry? He looked exactly like him, except he didn't have a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. _No_, Ginny thought as she looked at him a moment. _No this couldn't be him, his eyes are brown. Not like Harry's, no eyes could compare with Harry's.  
_  
"You're not Harry?" she said looking around nervously, not knowing where she was or who these boys were.  
  
"Nope, I guess you're not Evans." She shook her head. "Eh," he shrugged while running his fingers through his dark hair. "Coulda fooled me."  
  
"Well then who are you?" she asked.  
  
"James, and this is Remus." He said pointing to the other boy. She turned the shorter boy with messy sandy hair.  
  
"Lupin?" she inquired, starring at him.  
  
"Yes. Remus Lupin," he told her with a strange look on his face. She knew he was wondering how she knew his name. Ginny turned back to the other boy. _Professor Lupin? Remus Lupin? Standing right there. In front of me now? As a teenager?_ She couldn't help noticing that he was somewhat attractive. _STOP THAT!_ Ginny scolded herself. _This is Professor Lupin, my teacher and friend of the family who is nearly twenty years older than I am! This is Remus Lupin, and he looks like he's sixteen then .... James.... this must be James Potter! she thought. That means I've gone back in time!! But how?  
_  
"James Potter?" she asked. The boy with messy black hair grinned.  
  
"That's me," he replied. "Have we met?" he said obviously curious about how Ginny knew his full name. "Ginny stood, silently staring at them. James and Remus as _kids_....then that must mean....  
  
"Uh – no, I've just heard those names somewhere . . . not sure where. Um . . .this may sound weird but what year is it?" asked Ginny. The two boys exchanged confused looks. Was this girl playing a trick on them?  
  
"1967. Er—don't mind if we ask, but who _are_ you?"  
  
"Ginny Wea—"she began, then thought she should change her last name—just in case. "Weston. Ginny Weston."  
  
"Okay... so how did you get here? I don't recognize you at all!" said James. "But you are in Gryffindor, as you are wearing Gryffindor colors. Did you just come today? Are you a transfer?"  
  
"Er—yes, that's what I am! A transfer!" said Ginny quickly, while thinking. So she had come back to Hogwarts the year of 1967. That was the year of the Marauders, her friend's parents, _her_ parents! This was going to be interesting. _But how on earth did I get here?  
_  
"What is that in your hand?" questioned James pointing to the fist Ginny made. Ginny looked down at her hand, completely forgetting that she had been clutching the necklace that had taken her back in time. _Of course, the necklace! But how?_  
  
"Oh, that thing. It's just a necklace," she said, hoping they believed her. She could've sworn she heard Remus mutter under his breath, "Girls and their jewelry." James grinned.  
  
"So Ginny, maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore—"he began. Ginny let out a gasp. Professor Dumbledore was here as well! Maybe he would know what was going on.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" asked Remus. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Yes that is a good idea, my Mum told me to go straight to him after I unpacked," she told them, trying to be as convincing as possible, though she thought she was failing miserably. She brushed past them, heading for the portrait of the Fat Lady. She opened up, and Ginny stepped out and looked around. Things were much different around the castle then they were in present day. She looked back at James and Remus who were still staring at her with the strangest look on their face. "Would you two mind showing me the way?" she asked politely.  
  
"Not at all," said Remus glancing at James who was shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, you take her. I have to go to apologize to _you-know-who_," said James, putting a special emphasize on the last three words. Ginny gasped.  
  
"You have to go apologize to _Voldemort_?" she asked in a hushed whisper. As soon as she said the word, she clapped a hand over her mouth. This made James and Remus only look at her more strangely.  
  
"What's a voldemort?" asked James, his face scrunched up in confusion. He looked at Remus, who shook his head in confusion as well.  
  
"It's—it's—oh, it's just another name for a—it's the uh, name for the loo" said Ginny, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Oh, well if you say so. Hey, maybe Lily's in the voldemort! Thanks Ginny, see ya Moony!" said James, clapping her on the back. He wandered off down one of the corridors, searching for the nearest girl's bathroom.  
  
"Okay, well Professor Dumbledore's office is down this way," Remus said, pointing to a corridor. Ginny nodded, remembering this corridor as the one she always took to go to Professor McGonagall's office. Remus led the way. Some things were different, thought Ginny. Very different.  
  
"So what school did you come from," asked Remus conversationally.  
  
Without thinking, Ginny said the first thing that popped into her mind other than Hogwarts. "Beauxbatons," she said. Then she thought, _Oh crap, was that made then?_ She felt reassured when Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Oh yes, I've heard a lot about that school," he said while studying her face. "You don't look very French though."  
  
"Yeah, I er – I was born in England, but uh moved when I was eight, we moved to France, so uh I don't really have the accent," she said stumbling through her words. Remus looked slightly unconvinced but he decided to accept her answer which was possible, though it sounded a bit choppy. Ginny went in to McGonagall's office before McGonagll had been here. Professor Dumbledore, (who now had a much shorter beard and more gray in his hair was sitting at his desk.) Like his office in her times it was filled with many strange silver instruments.  
  
"Professor Lu -"she started as looked towards him, but realized he was no where year becoming a Professor. "uh I mean Remus, would you mind if I spoke to Professor Dumbledore alone for a bit." She asked hoping she'd be able to explain to him about her little accident.  
  
"Oh sure, I need to get to Potions anyway. Enjoy you're stay here," he said looking slightly disappointed but he turned around and walked down the hallway. She walked in and in a shaky voice ask "Professor Dumbledore?" He looked up from his book.  
  
"Hello there, what can I help you with?" he said placing the book down on the desk.  
  
"This may sound a bit weird but I'm from the future." He took his spectacles off and looked at her briefly.  
  
"Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. I know.," he finally said.  
  
"You do? But how?" He smiled at her  
  
"Miss Weasley, time is a very complicated thing. I have to tell you there is a reason you've been sent back. Everything has a purpose and don't worry, when the time is right we can send you home again."  
  
"But what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"You will spend the rest of the here, and finish your 6th year. Don't worry, your brother and his friends will know. I will tell them."  
  
"But why me? Why have I been sent back?"  
  
"These are things I am unsure of. All I am certain of is time meant for you to be here. Hopefully you'll find out what exactly the reason is."  
  
"But, what do I tell everybody?"  
  
"Exactly what you told Professor Lupin," he shifted through some parchment and then looked up at her. "Try your best to keep everything you know from your time a secret. Especially Voldemort." Ginny's eyes opened.  
  
"I'll – I'll try, Professor sir." She said.  
  
"Excellent, now shortly I'll give you your schedule. And as for your other belongings, they should be arriving shortly."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Your present obviously."  
  
"But-"she started, sounded extremely confused.  
  
"Don't worry it will all explain itself in time. Now go to the Gyffindor Common Room and don't leave til I come back."  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Ginny obediently. She walked back to the Common Room, only turning down the wrong corridor once, but soon finding her way back. She confronted the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"_Treacle Tarts,"_ she said, while not really thinking. The Fat Lady shook her head.  
  
"That is not the password, please try again." Ginny looked up confused, and then realized her mistake. She had used the password of the present.. but what was the password of the past? She groaned inwardly at her stupidity of not asking Dumbledore.  
  
"Um... _Bubblegum Pop_?" she asked, hopefully. The Fat Lady shook her head again.  
  
"_Cinnamon Spices_?" No. "_Licorice Wand?_" No. "_Cauldron Cakes_?" No. "_Pumpkin Pasties?"  
_  
"NO! You're a Slytherin aren't you?" asked the Fat Lady suspiciously. "I know the likes of you! Always trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room! Well this time I am _not_ going to be persuaded!"  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head. She would simply have to wait outside until another Gryffindor came that knew the password. She sat down and rested her head on the thick marble banister behind her. A minute later she heard arguing voices.  
  
"But I apologized-"began a boy's voice, but he was interrupted by a rather angry girl's voice.  
  
"You think I'm just going to forgive you like that? Do you really? Well James, I have news for you! I am not going to forgive you at all. You ripped my shirt open for heavens sake!!" Ginny gave a small gasp and heard the girl continue. "I don't want to look at your face—get out of my SIGHT!"  
  
"But Lily, please—"he tried again.  
  
"NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOR A LIFETIME!! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER! NOW GO, _AWAY!"_ screeched the girl who was named Lily. Ginny, still half hidden behind the banister sneaked a peek. She saw a girl with long, wild red hair and green eyes shove James into a wall. She then ran off. James sighed loudly, and saw Ginny looking at him.  
  
"_That_ was Evans. Lily Evans," he explained, walking up to Ginny. He ran his fingers through his untidy black hair. "I don't understand girls for the life of me." He sighed again and then looked at Ginny as though he had only just realized she was there.  
  
"So you talked to Dumbledore? Good, then. Why are you standing out here when you should be in class?" he asked her.  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing of you," she asked, smiling. James slowly grinned.  
  
"Well, I don't normally skip class," he told her, putting on an innocent face. "But every now and then...things happen." Ginny couldn't help but laugh. James reminded her so much of her two older brothers, Fred and George.  
  
"Well, I was ordered to go back to the Common Room but I don't know the password. I was wondering...?" began Ginny.  
  
"Oh, no problem. _Fizzing whizbee_," said James. The portrait opened, scowling as Ginny went in, followed by James. Ginny went and sat down on the couch, James standing nearby.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to wait for me, you should be in class," said Ginny. James looked at the clock on the wall. "Eh," he said shrugging. "I don't think I really want to go back. Most likely Lily will be there, just waiting to bite my head off again. I think I'll hid out in here a bit 'til Dinner."  
  
"Well okay," she said as he took a seat on the couch adjacent to her. He plopped down and starred at the fire.  
  
"So you like her?" Ginny asked him. "Who, Evans?" he said looking at her. "Oh sure, she's got those eyes, and that beautiful hair. I've been trying to get her to date me for some time now." He said looking at the fire. "She's a pistol all right that one. Sometimes I think she likes Moony." He said some-what scowling.  
  
"I don't think she likes Remus," Ginny said quietly. James looked at her funny. "How do you know about Moony's nickname?" he said suspiciously. "Er –"said quickly. "I heard you call him I before."  
  
"Oh" he seemed to be a bit more relaxed. They conversed a bit more, about Quidditch Teams (Ginny was careful to mention only the ones around then) and a few other things. Shortly after Gryffindors came flooding in, chattering loudly. A small boy with blondish hair and a rat like face joined James. Pettigrew, obviously. Shortly after Remus came in carrying a great deal of books. After that, a boy with black hair, that looked fairly untidy (not quite as untidy as James) arrived whom was surrounded by girls. After shooing them away he came over to join James, Lupin and Pettigrew. Ginny was certain this must be Sirius at a younger age.  
  
"Hi Evans," he grinned at her. James and Remus looked at him. "This is not Evans." They said in unison. Sirius looked hard.  
  
"Goodness, you're right. Her eyes are brown. You can't be Evans."  
  
"My name is Ginny, I just moved here." She said putting out her hand to shake. He grasped it hard and shook it madly. "Watch it there Padfoot," Remus said to him. "You'll rip her arm out of her socket."  
  
"Well if she's half as tough as Evans, I think she can handle it, right?" he said looking at her. She nodded, grinning slightly. "Well we best be headed to dinner now," he said to all of them. The four boys got out of their seats and walked towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" Remus said to her.  
  
"No, I have to wait here 'til Professor Dumbledore comes back." He looked a bit disappointed. "Okay then see you around." He said as he went out through the portrait hole. Ginny decided she'd try to nap for a bit as more and more Gyffindors filed out to go to dinner. She needed a rest. She stretched out on the couch and listened as the fire cracked in the evening. She didn't really sleep, but she very extremely drowsy when felt someone shake her.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice said. Ginny woke up to find a pair of emerald green eyes starring at her. Those were Harry's eyes. She'd know them anywhere. Ginny yawned and stretched her arms out. "Hello there," she said to the girl James had been talking to before, Harry's mum.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice but you don't look very familiar and –"  
  
"Oh I see," She said sitting up slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't maybe a Slytherin in disguise. We've actually caught a few doing it before. But if you were, the Polyjuice potion would have worn out ages ago."  
  
"Well you're right. I'm definitely not in Slytherin. I'm a transfer, I just moved back to England recently. I just got sorted into your house." Ginny said showing Lily the Gryffindor Robes she had actually had for years.  
  
"Oh hello then, glad to see you were sorted into Gryffindor. You must be very brave," she said smiling. "All though," the grin faded. "I can't say everyone in Gryffindor is brave, or for that matter good for anything," she said drifting off. Ginny knew she spoke of James. She seemed to snap out of it when the fire crackled.  
  
"Well anyway, My name is Lily, Lily Evans. I'm a prefect here."  
  
"Hello," Ginny said shaking her hand. "I'm Ginny Weston."  
  
"I hope you like Hogwarts so far, what year are you in anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Oh sixth," she said as Lily sat down next to her. "Really? Me too, you'll probably sleep in my dorm then."  
  
"So do you have any siblings," Ginny asked, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"Oh yes, one sister. She's a muggle though. What about you?"  
  
"Six brothers. Yeah but, they don't go here they're all too old." Lily looked astonished. "Wow," she said. "You've been living with six boys your whole life?" Ginny shrugged. "Yeah they kind of turned me boyish in some ways."  
  
"Well to be honest, my sister kind of . . . well she hates the fact I'm a witch, she says I'm a freak and all so it's almost like I have no sibling at all."  
  
"Say," Ginny said. "Perhaps you're like the sister I always wanted. I mean after all, everyone has been mistaking me for you today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh." Lily smiled.  
  
"I think we're going to be really good friends." She said to Ginny. "Me too." Ginny said in return.  
  
A few more hours passed before Professor Dumbledore arrived in the Common Room. Seeing as it was rather late only a few students remained. The Marauders were in corner doing something that looked somewhat secretive. Lily was introducing some of her friends in her year. A head girl, with long orange hair, a little on the plump side was telling some second years to go to bed and a few fifth years were studying in the corner for their O.W.L.s  
  
Dumbledore entered the Common Room, with Ginny's trunk levitating behind him. The remaining people in Common Room stood up at their Head of House's presence. He said to the lingering Gryffindors, "I would like you to meet our newest edition to the Hogwarts family. She has just moved her with her family from France. I hope you will all be kind in showing her some of the things we do at Hogwarts. Please say hello to Miss Wea- er" Everyone turned to look at her and she went slightly red.  
  
"Weston, Professor Dumbledore," she said. He nodded to her. Her bewitched truck wandered over to her and plopped down in front of her. Inside were her books, extra cloaks, magazines and newspaper clippings, clothes and other assorted items. Dumbledore wandered over to Ginny, Lily and the other sixth year girls.  
  
"Miss Weston will be sleeping in your dorm. Since there aren't enough beds we had to bewitch the room a bit to let space in for another bed. I hope you don't mind." He said looking at all of them. They shook their heads. All of them seemed to like Ginny quite a bit. "Oh," he added quickly. "Here is your schedule," he handed her a piece of parchment with her former schedule written on it. Only problem was different teachers. Professor Flitwick was still there. _Well,_ she thought a moment. _At lease I have a new potions professor. No more Snape taking off points because he doesn't like me . . . Snape . . he should be here shouldn't he? He was in Harry's mum and dad's year. I just can't get away from that slimey git!_ She thought angered slightly. _Maybe I won't run into him_. . . she thought hopefully.  
  
"What classes do you have," asked Lily, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. Ginny handed her the schedule, while Lily held it up to hers comparing the two.  
  
"Well," she said. "We have everything together except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would you like to partner up for the rest of the year? For anything and everything we need partners for?" Lily gave her a warm smile. Ginny nodded gratefully.  
  
"I would like that a lot," she told the red-headed girl. Lily gave her back her schedule and she studied it for a minute more. Suddenly, a name leapt out onto the paper that she had not noticed before. Ginny went white as a parchment as the schedule dropped from her hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lily worriedly.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth but no words came out. Finally, when she trusted her mouth to speak she said softly, "Nothing, just had a cramp." Lily nodded sympathetically then excused herself. Ginny slowly picked up the schedule and held it before her eyes as though she would see a different name this time. No, it was still there. _Oh my god, this is not happening!_ Tom Riddle—Defense Against the Dark Arts. A million questions began running their way into Ginny's head, all of which she could not answer. _How can this be? What if he knows who I am? What if . . . he tries to do the Chamber thing again?_ She turned helplessly to Dumbledore, knowing he was watching her. He gave her a sad smile and made a small gesture to join him over in the corner of the room, away from peeking eyes.  
  
"Now, Ginny I want you to listen to me," he began. He studied her face for awhile before continuing. "I understand you have... had experiences with this Tom Riddle. I'm going to ask you to put that all aside—_for now_. You will soon meet a different Tom Riddle. He is young, smart, and will have to be your teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He won't know who you are—yet. Again, act naturally as you would if he was any other teacher." He stopped when he saw Ginny's pleading glare. "I know that you may be afraid, but you are going to have to forget about your fear of him. He cannot harm you. This is his past. He has not turned to the Dark side yet, well not completely anyway." "I also want to tell you to act like you would at Hogwarts in your present time. Make friends, do your homework, obey your teachers, and be active in class. I expect from you only what you expect from yourself. Again, do not let any information of the future be heard by anyone here. Time is a very powerful but dangerous thing. We cannot make any mistakes." He nodded. Ginny knew a dismissal when she saw one. She turned to go, but she heard Dumbledore whisper to himself, "Oh, yes." She faced him again. In a voice filled with power and all-knowingness he told her, "_You will know when it's time to go."_ He nodded again, as if he was agreeing with himself then brushed past her and out of the Common Room.  
  
Ginny stood still, trying to remember everything he had just told her. It was a lot to absorb in the few minutes he had spoken. Only after a bit did she realized that the Common Room was nearly silent. She came out of the corner and looked around. _Everybody must've gone to dinner,_ she thought.  
  
Then she heard snickering coming from behind the couch. Warily, she moved closer. More snickering. She looked over the couch and was surprised to see four heads, two dark, two light, peer up at her looking startled. The four Marauders immediately began to fumble with something that looked like a piece of parchment. She heard Sirius mutter something under his breath. Ginny grinned. Of course, she thought. _The infamous Marauders Map.  
_  
"Don't do that!" shouted James, looking accusingly at Ginny. The others muttered their agreement.  
  
"You scared us." Ginny just continued to grin.  
  
"What have you got there?" she asked, trying to sound casual. James stuck the piece of parchment up his shirt.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"You're not a very good liar," she told him. Remus gave a small laugh that was silenced with the look on Sirius's face. "I could've _sworn_ I saw a piece of parchment." Ginny moved towards James's back. He instinctively jumped back. As he did so, the map fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, who was now smirking. "Look at that." James tried to pick it up, but Ginny was quicker. "It looks oh so normal," she said dryly.  
  
"Give it here," snarled James. Ginny took out her wand.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As soon as she said those words, inky black lines began to form on the map. In under ten seconds she saw the entire Hogwarts castle, and all the teachers within. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared at her in complete shock. She looked up and grinned. "Oh, get off it, you boys aren't _that_ sneaky."  
  
"H-h-how.....how did you...?" asked James, eyes shocked, but voice accusatory. Ginny was about to open her mouth, but something made her freeze. Dumbledore had just told her to not say anything about the future. Her only explanation of her knowledge of the map would not only confuse the four boys, but would cause serious problems in the future, and even affect the lives of her and her friends. James made to open his mouth again, but Remus cut in.  
  
"She must've overheard us? We weren't being too careful this afternoon, were we?" said Remus quietly. Ginny, desperate now for an explanation, began nodding vigorously. The other three boys thought for a minute, until this sunk in. Just when they were beginning to believe Remus, Sirius opened his mouth.  
  
"Hey! But she wasn't _with_ us—"he began, but Remus interrupted him.  
  
_"Right, Ginny? Was that how you found out?"_ asked Remus, putting a strong emphasize on the sentence. Ginny nodded again.  
  
"I still don't trust her with this information," said James, a smirk beginning to form on his face. He took out his wand. _"Conticesco!_ "he cried, before Ginny had time to react. Her mouth sealed shut. She tried to move or open her lips, but they stayed clamped together, tight as if she had glued them. She looked helplessly at the four boys, three who were now grinning, despite their shock, and one who was frowning. "Well, I don't expect to see you at dinner tonight," James said to Ginny. He turned to his friends. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired." Sirius and Peter murmered their agreement, only looking back once at Ginny. They walked leisurely up the staircase. The only one remaining in the room was Ginny. And Remus. He took out his wand, which made Ginny step back.  
  
"_Dictio,"_ said Remus, sighing. Ginny's mouth slowly began to unglue itself. In seconds she was able to talk again.  
  
"Thank you," she said, unable to meet Remus's eyes. Why is he being so nice to me? Why did he help me back there? Why? thought Ginny. She meant to find out. She cleared her throat, getting ready to speak, but Remus spoke first.  
  
"I helped you because you needed it," he said simply, as though she had already asked him her question. She looked up in shock. He smiled at her. "I feel as though my friends can be a bit stupid sometimes. . . I'm sorry they put that curse on you." Ginny still said nothing, just continued to look at him in shock. "I know that you couldn't have found out about the map this afternoon---there was no one with us, we made sure of that," he started again. "But how did you find out about it? The truth."  
  
Ginny looked down at the ground and gulped. _Now what am I going to say?_ she asked herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus, but I cannot tell you that," she told him, finally looking up to meet his eyes. He looked back into hers, confusion clearly visible. There was a few minutes of silence.  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
Ginny smiled in spite of herself. "I can't tell you that either." Remus gave a small laugh, but then became serious again.  
  
"You have to promise on your honor not to say anything about our map to anyone or anything. If you do..." he began but paused. "Well, what you just experienced a few minutes ago was just a minor taste of James's curses. He could and has done far worse. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Ginny let this sink in. She nodded her head at Remus in agreement, who looked quite relieved.  
  
"Good, then," he said. Ginny could tell he was very tired. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked somewhat frazzled. Ginny laughed a little at the thought, and he looked at her. "What's so funny?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." She said with a wave of her hand. He didn't look completely satisfied with her answer, but he was obviously too tired to argue. "Well," he started, looking back at the boys staircase. "I better be going to bed." He said with an added yawn.  
  
"Well then good night," she said, not wanting to be alone. But he need his rest, so she didn't protest his leaving. "See ya tomorrow," he said as he went up the staircase. She watched him disappear up the stairs. She felt a very odd feeling in her chest, something she has never really experienced, however she was quite unsure what it was. She realized that she too was incredibly tired and needed some more sleep after the day she had. The one hour nap she had earlier would definitely not do. She gave a slight yawn and sat down on one of the couches in the common room. In almost no time Ginny fell asleep to the sound of the fire crackling. She dreamed of the events that had taken place that day. 


	4. Realizations

Hermione Granger sat at the dinner table with her Ancient Runes book open. Although she tried to read it, she just couldn't. Her mind was swarmed with images of Ron and Loony Lovegood kissing. Hermione turned around to the Ravenclaw table and shot an angry glance at Luna. Luna however took no notice. She was simply reading a copy of the Quibbler, while dreamily humming. Hermione turned to her book and tried to concentrate.  
  
_"A lot of people confuse the rune 'alwaz' with the rune 'aalwaz' when their meaning are quite different. Alwaz means 'of virtue' and aalwaz means 'retreating'. It is important you get the symbols right or you could easily mistake a vow from a command . . ."  
_  
Hermione simply gazed over the words, though none of them sunk into her head. _"A lot of people ..."_ **_Does Ron like her?!_** _**What could he possibly see in her?**_ "_Confuse the rune..." **I don't get it!! Why would she kiss him! She couldn't like him, she just couldn't!** "...'alwaz' with the rune 'aalwaz' ..." **I mean how long has she known him! How long? A year? I've been his best friend since the first year!!  
**_  
Hermione slammed her book shut in frustration. A few of the Gryffindors looked up from their food to stare at her. She glared angrily at them and they continued eating in silence. Hermione took a stab at her food but decided it was impossible to eat this way. It was impossible to do anything without thinking of what Ron had told her.  
  
_"Hermione! Guess what?"  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"You'll never believe what happened, I mean I don't even believe it, it's so weird. I never ever thought it would happen, although you never know with her –"  
  
"Ron you're rambling, just tell me what happened."  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, so I was walking back to the Quidditch Pitch to see if Malfoy was still a girl or someone changed him back--"  
  
"You know Ron, he can take points from you."  
  
"Ah who cares, anyway I was walking there and then all of a sudden somebody pulls me into a closet."  
  
"A Closet?"  
  
"Yeah, so listen, I'm like 'who's there?' and I find out it's Luna."  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Right, so she says 'Ronald, there's something I've been meaning to do for awhile.' So I'm like 'what's that?' and she kissed me!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
_  
Hermione specifically remember the look on Madame Pince's face when Hermione started screaming. It was an awful, dirty look. She remembered their argument in the library. Normally Hermione would be cautious in a library because usually people were studying and what not, and all their arguments were usually in the Common Room or at some mealtime. But she completely boiled over at the thought. She didn't care who saw them--all she wanted to do was scold Ron. Whenever Hermione lost her temper and started yelling, Madame Pince would give a loud cough and glare evilly at her. But it didn't matter--Hermione didn't need to shout to get her point across. She remembered how forceful her voice was at a hushed whisper although she had to admit screaming made her feel better.  
  
Hermione remembered when Luna had the NERVE to come by the library. An idiotic grin plastered across her stupid face. Normally these thoughts were only reserved for Malfoy, but this was an exception. _How could someone kiss Ron? How?_ Hermione thought, extremely frustrated. _After all these years and now someone kisses him! And he likes it!_ Although Hermione would never admit it, she was frustrated mostly because he was happy about it. If he had said to her, "Hermione, guess what absolutely revolting thing happened to me?" she would have probably agreed with him.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron come into the Great Hall. She quickly snapped open her book and pretended to read as the sat down at the Gryffindor Table, a few people away from her on the other side of the table. She knew Harry most likely was trying to tell Ron why she was so upset, although she wasn't sure if Harry understood entirely either. But at least Harry wasn't as dense as Ron. But she knew if Luna kissed Harry, she would not have blown her top. Harry probably knew, heck even Ron knew it. Of course he had no idea why. He had always been completely oblivious to her affections. She hastily turned the page. She tried to hear what they were saying.  
  
"... I tell ya mate, she's completely mad. I mean she's SUPPOSED to be my best friend and then she gets mad at me for no reason. She's a complete nutter!"  
  
Hermione stared down angrily at the book. _A nutter am I? I'm not the one who believes complete rubbish that is printed by the Quibbler_, she thought.  
  
"Look," Harry tried to reason with him. "I think the reason Hermione is upset is cause you liked it so much."  
  
"Well doesn't she want me to be happy? And come on, weren't you happy when you kissed the Tornado Lover?"  
  
"Cho you mean?"  
  
"Yeah her."  
  
Harry gave an odd expression of annoyance. "Yeah, but at the time I liked her. I mean, do you like Luna?"  
  
Ron twisted his face up. "Well I dunno really. I mean she's not like Fleur or anything..." he started. "But she did kiss me, which is pretty cool." He said drifting off. Then he snapped back to reality. "And I mean it's not like Hermione likes me or anything so I don't get what's wrong!" Hermione could tell Harry was giving Ron the 'you-have-no-idea' look.  
  
"What?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "How do you know Hermione doesn't like you?"  
  
"She – um, well we're best friends! How can she – I mean well we're always fighting!" he unable to really think of anything.  
  
"Ron don't you know anything? Usually when a boy and a girl fight it's because they like each other, but they don't want the other to know so they argue with them to make it seem like they don't. They're afraid the other person won't like them back." Ron looked flabbergasted. His mouth was open and he was starring blankly at Harry.  
  
"But then ... if that's true does Malfoy like Ginny?" he said looking somewhat confused.  
  
Harry had a look of annoyance on his face for a moment, but then he said "No that's different. That's family rivalry."  
  
"So are you saying Hermione likes me?" he said, still looking confused and rather skeptical. Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye someone approach them.  
  
Before Harry could answer, the person said, "Hello Ronald darling." Hermione's eyes flared with anger. It was Luna. She was still wearing that ridiculous dress she had been wearing in the library.  
  
"Er hi- Luna," Ron said to her. Luna looked at Harry.  
  
"So heard the good news have you?" she said turning back to Ron smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "I heard the news."  
  
"Oh good, then you won't mind," she said, still smiling at Ron, who was now looking somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
"Oh this," she said smiling. She cupped Ron's chin and kissed him square on the lips. Harry had to say, he did mind this. But he didn't say that out loud. A few heads from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw turned to see this. Some thought it was cute, others thought it was stupid. Hermione however, completely lost control. She sprung to her feet and whipped out her wand. She aimed it at Luna who was still kissing Ron.  
  
"_Vapulo!"_ she shouted. A shot of bluish light came out of her wand and hit Luna in the stomach (who was in the process of turning around at the sound of Hermione's voice). She was jetted back in the wall near the Hufflepuff table. Now everyone's attention was on Hermione, Ron and Luna.  
  
Hermione walked straight up to Ron, without any hesitation. She smiled at him and said, "I've been waiting to do this for the longest time." With that she kissed him on the lips, long enough to make the teachers gasp and the students cheer them on. They broke apart, Hermione slightly pink, Ron with a look of wonder on his face. Luna slowly made her way to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing. She walked up to Hermione and Ron, and looked them both square in the eye. There was a sharp intake of breath around the giant room. Silence rang out.  
  
Finally, Luna gave a small smile and said, "So this is how it is then?" Her question was directed towards Ron, who looked at Hermione and nodded. Luna sighed and looked down at the ground. Ron, quite unsure of what to do, stood there staring at her blankly. Hermione however felt that something needed to be said, but before she could say anything, Luna said brightly, "Well, good for you two! I'm glad you finally found each other." She walked back to her table, and returned with a goblet in her hand. "To Ron and Hermione," she said, loud and clear, while raising her goblet. Every table except the Slytherins lifted up their goblets and repeated, "To Ron and Hermione!" Then there was a great deal of clapping. Hermione, who was still slightly embarrassed at her impulsiveness, managed to look around the room. Ron still was looking at Hermione. Harry grinned at the both of them, and patted Ron on the back. Soon Seamus started a cheer at the Gryffindor table, ("KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!") until everyone joined in. Ron at first looked as if he wanted nothing more then to disappear, but then finally looked at Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back. He knew what he had to do. To make a long story short, a lot of kisses were given that night.  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron woke up still in a daze over the last night's events. Ron was grinning stupidly to himself while he made his bed. Harry just ignored him, knowing if he spoke he would make absolutely no sense. Even if he did make sense, Harry was still unsure whether or not he wanted to talk to Ron. _How do I really feel about this?_ Harry thought to himself. _They are both my best friends. Will Hermione now be the center of Ron's life, and will Ron be the center of Hermione's life? Will we all still be friends? Why did this have to happen in the first place...it's too early to be thinking about things so complicated,_ Harry thought stubbornly. He looked over at Ron again, who still had a big goofy grin on his face. Harry's hard expression on his face softened. _How could I say this? Ron's my best mate. . .I want him to be happy. He's never had a girl before.. so maybe this will work out. But what about Dad, Mum, and Sirius? This must've happened to them to... I could ask Sirius,_ thought Harry excitedly. Just then, his thoughts turned gloomy. _Ask Sirus?_ he thought spitefully. _Sirius is dead.. dead... dead.. dead .. dead._ The words seemed to ring in his ears, until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the bathroom away from his roommate. He felt as though he needed to cry. When he got himself under control he walked warily back into the room. Ron was combing his hair. _Combing it._ Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"I see our Hermione has certainly changed you," he said, smirking. Ron's face turned red.  
  
"Don't know what you mean," he muttered under his breath. He stubbornly fought with his hair to untangle it. Harry went to lay on his bed and sighed. When he made sure no one was looking, he rolled over on his stomach and took a wooden box out from under his bed. He opened to crudely carved box and felt around inside until his hands felt sharp, broken edges. Slowly, he pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him, the one thing that Sirius said he could contact him by. The one thing that he had been ignoring all year long. Ron's voice startled Harry back into reality. He quickly put the mirror back into the box.  
  
"How do I look?" Ron asked rather nervously. He played around with his tie, making sure it was straight, and ran his shaking fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, if I was Hermione and you were you," began Harry with a grin on his face, but Ron began pelting pillows at him before he could finish.  
  
"Alright, mate, let's go down," said Ron, walking to the door. Harry turned back to the box.  
  
"Er—you go along, I'll be coming down in a couple minutes," he said. Ron nodded and left the room, (though not before Harry noticed him taking a deep breath and talking to himself). As soon as he was gone, Harry rummaged back through the box and brought out the mirror. He also retrieved a small, satin red bag. Sitting on his bed, Harry took the mirror and set it down. He opened the small bag and carefully fingered out over 20 jagged pieces of broken glass. Looking at the mirror, he began to place each piece in its proper place. This took quite a lot of skill and thoughtfulness, almost as though he was finishing a puzzle. Finally, Harry looked over the mirror and saw his reflection. It was a broken reflection, but it was a true one. The almost-fixed mirror made Harry think back on all the memories he had had with Sirius. Harry knew that it would make him cry, but he didn't care—no one was here now. No one would hear him. He could cry. Big silent tears fell down and hit the mirror square on, blurring his reflection. Finally, when Harry felt that he could stop he wiped his eyes on his robes and got up. He picked up the blurred mirror and looked it over once more. Somewhat relieved, he put the mirror on his bed, and out of the dormitory.  
  
As soon as Harry had left his room, the tears that had fallen on the mirror began to spread out in between the cracks of the broken glass. As though the tears had healed the mirror, the glass began coming together and connecting in smooth, flat sheets. Soon enough the mirror was back to its original state—smooth, flat, and clear. The edges around the circular mirror glowed blue. The tears had worked their magic.  
  
Harry entered the Great hall to find Hermione frantically searching for something. She was throwing books out of her bag, some striking people on the head looking for something. Ron was nearby, with a worried look on his face, obviously trying to help. Hermione seemed oblivious to his presence.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her, as a book flew by, nearly smacking his nose.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said flustered. "Thank heavens it's you." Ron's face paled a little.  
  
"Erm- thanks Hermione, nice to see you too." After she had emptied her book bag without success she sat down and put her head in her hands murmuring 'What am I going to do?"  
  
"Hermione, what wrong?" Harry said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Ron however, grabbed his shoulder. "I believe Hermione is _my _girlfriend, if you don't mind," he said rather rudely.  
  
Harry frowned. "What? Now I can't be friend's with her?" Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Listen, Harry, come with to the library a minute. I promise you Ron, it's strictly business, I DO NOT fancy Harry." She said as she grabbed Harry's arm and whisked him away to the library. Ron stood there, his mouth agape. He then frowned. He had combed his hair for Hermione, COMBED HIS HAIR! He sat down and sighed, nibbling on a roll. He'd just have to impress her tomorrow.  
  
Ron sat in thought for a moment. _What does Harry know that I don't? What was she looking for? Could it be a present from Harry? No she...she fancies me! At least, I thought so. But why would she kiss me?_ His very jealous nature was getting the better of him. _Could Hermione be ... A SCARLET WOMAN?_ At the thought he jumped up, and ran briskly out of the Great Hall towards the library.  
  
"Hermione, what is this all about?" Harry said, exasperated. Hermione was pulling him through the halls, as fast as she could, not stopping for any reason. They reached the library in a few short minutes. Harry was out of breath, his chest heaving. Hermione peaked in.  
  
"Oh great!" she said frustrated. Inside a group of Hufflepuffs were finishing some potions homework.  
  
"What now?" he said, equally as frustrated by Hermione's odd behavior.  
  
Hermione glanced around a moment. Her eyes rested on a closet and she said 'Ah ha! Perfect." She yanked Harry's arm and thrust him in the closet. Then she peaked behind the door, to make sure no one had seen and she shut the door.  
  
"Hermione... what the bloody hell are we doing in a closet?" He could tell Hermione was frowning.  
  
"Harry, I've lost my time turner!" Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"You did ...what?"  
  
"I lost my time turner!"  
  
Harry was extremely confused. "But...how do you...you have one...again?"  
  
"Harry, honestly how can you be so dense? You know in our 7th year we're offered more things, and I've been taking all of them! I much more busy than I was in the 3rd year! Didn't you even consider a time turner?"  
  
Harry looked bemused. "Er...I...sure" he stuttered out, feeling incredibly stupid as he spoke the words.  
  
"That's why I couldn't tell Ron," she continued. "He doesn't know about the Time Turner. But Harry, what am I going to do?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Well, don't panic, let's think. Where did you see it last?" Hermione racked her brains. "Well, yesterday, I was holding it in my hand with a pile of books on my way to the library and then I –"Hermione stopped short.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded. "What happened?  
  
"Ginny," she said slowly.  
  
Harry looked as confused as he ever did. 'What about Ginny?"  
  
"I was in the library and I ran into Ginny, literally. I must have dropped it and she must have picked it up." A wave of relief seemed to hit Harry.  
  
"Well then, just ask her for it," said Harry. Hermione seemed troubled.  
  
"I haven't seen her since you two came into the library yesterday. Have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't," said Harry foolishly. What with all the drama last night, the last thing he thought about was Ginny..  
  
Just then the door burst open, and in came a red-faced, angry looking Ron.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" he screeched at the top of his lungs. Five minutes ago, Ron had followed both Harry and Hermione to the library, trying to not be seen. Luckily, the last thing Hermione was paying attention to were people behind her and Harry. As soon as they had neared the library Ron had hid behind one of the corridor, and saw Hermione whispering frantically to Harry and then pull him into a broom closet. He decided to trust his best friend Harry, and waited behind the corridor, thinking they would come out. But they didn't. Ron decided he had to take matters into his own hands, and ran into the closet to find a startled Harry and Hermione, standing quite far apart.  
  
"Calm _down_ Ron!" said Hermione sharply. Ron let out short puffy breaths.  
  
"Well, you heard me!! What were you two doing? "he asked again.  
  
"Talking," said Hermione.  
  
"In a _broom closet_?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Forget the broom closet Ron, we need to find your sister! We think Ginny's missing!"  
  
Ron's face turned from angry to worried. "What do you mean she's missing?! She's not downstairs? Where is she? No, you have to be wrong...she's got to be downstairs," he said in one breath. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I didn't see her this morning Ron," he offered. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No, she must be downstairs. Let's go look." Hermione and Harry decided not to argue with him, and followed him back to the Great Hall. On the way Ron asked, "But why did you guys have to go into a broom closet to talk? Why didn't you just let me hear?" He sounded rather hurt.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to make you worry or anything," said Hermione. Harry hid a grin.  
  
"Well, I'm worried now, aren't I? And why the hell were you looking for Ginny in your book bag?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione as though she had sprouted six heads. Hermione shook her head and sighed. When they reached the Great Hall, Ron scanned the table, his expression getting more worried by the second.  
  
"Ginny isn't here!!! Where could she be," he choked out, talking more to himself then to Harry and Hermione. "Wait a minute..." Ron became silent, and then his face lit up, as though he had a realization. "Harry, yesterday you told me that when two people like each other they sometimes act like they hate each other so that the other one doesn't find out, right?"  
  
Harry slowly nodded his head saying, "Yeah. . .so?"  
  
"What if....." began Ron.  
  
"Yeah, what if what," prodded on Harry.  
  
"What if.."  
  
"Yes," said Harry rather angrily.  
  
_"Ron don't you know anything? Usually when a boy and a girl fight it's because they like each other, but they don't want the other to know so they argue with them to make it seem like they don't. They're afraid the other person won't like them back."_ That's what Harry had told him yesterday. He remembered his response. _"But then ... if that's true does Malfoy like Ginny?"  
_  
"Malfoy," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Pardon," said Hermione.  
  
_"Malfoy,"_ said Ron again, under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"MALFOY!" shouted Ron, and then as though he was possessed, he ran to the Slytherin table and grabbed Malfoy from the back by the robes, and lifted him up.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!" screamed Ron, loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear him. Malfoy's eyes burned with rage.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly. "Now put me down you Weasel." It was apparently the wrong thing to say. Ron began punching him in the face as hard as he could. Blood spurted from Malfoy's nose as he began to attack back, hitting every inch of Ron he could find.  
  
"NO!" shouted Hermione, who ran forward to Ron's rescue, but was held back by Harry.  
  
"Hermione, let Ron handle this. He wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said. Hermione gave Harry the dirtiest look she could muster, but obeyed. The entire Great Hall was watching the fight now, (the Slytherins screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!") Teachers were trying to hurry their way through the huge crowd of students who were gathering themselves in front of Ron and Draco. Harry couldn't tell who was winning. The two boys were rolling on the floor, punching each other's lights out when Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape broke through the crowd. Their presence however, did not make the boys stop. McGonagall grabbed the back of Ron's robes and yanked him away from Draco. Snape followed the same suit, only with Draco. Ron was still flailing his arms when he noticed Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Er- hello there, Professor," he said, smiling innocently at her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Weasley?" she demanded, giving a hard tug on his robes.  
  
"Just a friendly little .. exchange of...violence, that's all," he said still smiling, looking almost desperate as he said it.  
  
"WEASLE ATTACKED ME!" Draco said trying to charge towards Ron. He struggled in Snape's grip, which was half hearted. He would have loved to see Ron's face smashed in.  
  
"Is this true Weasley?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Professor, attacked is such a brutal word. I'd say more of a approach would be correct," he finished, his voice getting lower and lower.  
  
Her mouth became thin. "Come with me Weasley. As for the rest of you, continue going about your day." She pulled Ron out of the crowd by the back of his robes. He shot Harry and Hermione a miserable look as he disappeared down the hall with McGonagall.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry, we have to tell someone about Ginny."  
  
"Who are we gonna tell?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in that you're-so-thick look. "Dumbledore of course!" she said crossing her arms, in an exasperated fashion.  
  
"Yeah but, we don't know the password. We'll have to run it by McGonagall first."  
  
"You're right, come on! Let's get there quickly. The sooner we tell Dumbledore, the sooner we'll find Ginny, and my time turner." The two friends dashed from the Great Hall and followed down the corridor Ron and McGonagall had disappeared down a minute before. Shortly they found themselves outside McGonagall's office. They had heard her yelling fill the corridor.  
  
"Honestly! You had no right to attack that boy, you had absolutely no evidence against him. I cannot believe this fowl, disgusting, low and dishonorable thing would happen in Gryffindor! I'm very disappointed with you Weasley and –"  
  
Harry and Hermione burst through the door. Ron and Professor McGonagall turned their heads to the noise. "What is it Mr. Potter, Miss Granger?"  
  
"We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore!" they said simultaneously  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley is missing, and she has my time turner!" Hermione said urgently, forgetting that Ron was there.  
  
"Time Turner?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Quiet Weasley!' McGonagall said fiercely. "What do you mean missing?" she inquired looking at the pair.  
  
"We haven't seen her since last night, we've looked everywhere!"  
  
"Are you certain she's not in her classes as you should be?"  
  
Harry and Hermione frowned. "We're positive, she wasn't here this morning."  
  
McGonagall looked thoughtful. "On second thought, I haven't seen Miss Weasley in quite some time. How long has she been missing?"  
  
"Since seven o'clock last night," Harry said. Hermione, Ron and McGonagall looked at him strangely, he answered very quickly. "Er-"he started. "That's when we all went to dinner right? I mean we didn't see her during the whole L-U-N-A deal. Right?"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall lowered glasses. "Luna?" she repeated, sounding perplexed.  
  
"Nothing Professor, but she hasn't been here for more than twelve hours!" said Harry, his temper rising.  
  
McGonagall frowned. "Don't take that tone with me Potter," she said pointing her finger at his dismissively.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I'm just...I mean we're just worried about Ginny."  
  
"Yes I can see that. You three come with me."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Me too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't think you're getting away without detention Weasley." Ron grimaced as she led them out the door and down the corridors. Shortly they approached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.  
  
_"Peppermint Twist,"_ McGonagall said and the gargoyle leapt out of the way. They followed her brisk walk up the winding staircase when they came to Dumbledore's office. As usual, it was filled with odd little instruments and the former headmasters and headmistresses portraits were on the wall. Some of them were talking with one another, while others were napping.  
  
"Well hello Harry!" said that portrait of Phineaus to him, who noticed them when the came in the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk , looking down at something. It was the Penseive.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said to him. He immediately straightened up and looked at the people in his doorway. "Oh, hello Minerva." He nodded dismissively, and she walked out closing the door behind her. Dumbledore slowly made his way to the window, watching the sun climb higher and higher into the morning sky. He gave no sign that he knew of anyone's presence, except for himself. At last he finally said, "I know why you're here." This resulted in many confused and doubtful looks being past among the three friends. Dumbledore, as though it was a great effort, finally turned back to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I know why you have come."  
  
Hermione hesitated only a moment before speaking. "But surely you couldn't...it happened...how...I...Professor?" Silence. Then Dumbledore began to laugh, loud and happily.  
  
"Oh, I do. You must be looking for Ginny," he said, looking carefully at their faces. When they all continued to look astonished, he continued. "She's..._away_ at the moment. Very safe, I assure you. Nothing to worry about. No harm will be done to her. As to when she will be back...I'm not quite sure yet. Time will tell."  
  
Ron looked at Professor Dumbledore blankly. "Away?" he asked. "What the bloody hell do you mean by away?" He covered his mouth as soon as he had gotten the words out of his mouth, and Hermione elbowed him deeply in the ribs. Dumbledore merely smiled.  
  
"I understand your concern, however, all I can assure you of right now is that she is safe and happy. She is being well accommodated for, and is being well fed. There is no need to worry," he finished cheerfully. Ron continued to glare back. Harry too looked rather taken aback.  
  
"But Professor—what happened to her?" he asked.  
  
"That I cannot say."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am not the one to give you the answer. Everything happens for a reason, I shall let you know. I am not meant to tell you why she is away, or where she is."  
  
Harry swallowed. He knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of Dumbledore, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. He made to question further, but Dumbledore said briskly, "Now, I think it's time the three of you went back to your classes." He looked at all of their now thoroughly worried faces. "Don't fret—she will be back. Now, classes!" Hermione began to open her mouth, but Dumbledore quickly added, "Miss Granger, a word please." He nodded at Harry and Ron, who both dejectedly trudged out of the room, closing the door. As soon as they left the room, Ron went into an angry tirade.  
  
"But how could Dumbledore be so _unreasonable_, Ginny is my sister, what was he _thinking?_! Mums going to have a fit if she finds out, Dad's going to be even more worried, Fred and George will literally come flying through Hogwarts' doors with their broomsticks, I don't even know what I –"  
  
"RON! Please!" shouted Hermione over his voice. Both Ron and Harry turned around to find Hermione, who had finished her talk with Dumbledore. Harry could see the glint of gold around her neck, and hid a smile. _So Hermione has gotten a new time turner_, he thought. "We have to go to class—we can talk about Ginny later! Dumbledore said she's fine, so she must be fine," continued Hermione, who was trying her best to override Ron, who was trying to retort back. "We have...Potions."  
  
Ron moaned in disgust. "Wonderful, this is just wonderful. I've got detention for a two weeks, my sister is missing, I don't know where she is, and _now_ I've got Potions with that arse of a teacher!" Harry laughed, but Hermione gave Ron a stern look and walked ahead of both of them, muttering to herself. They arrived at Potions soon after, twenty minutes late, for which Snape grinned and took away twenty points from Gryffindor, to the glee of the Slytherins.  
  
Later on that night after dinner, Harry came back to his room still brooding on thoughts of Ginny. Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk past the lake, which had left Harry either to go to study with Neville or come back to his room. He explained to Neville that he was tired and would be going to sleep early, so off went Neville to the library.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to his dormitory, and seeing as no one answered, opened the door. The room was abandoned—no one was in the bathroom or in their beds. It was just Harry. He sighed and went over to his bed. He made to sit down, but a silver glint at the corner of his eye caught his attention. The mirror!! It was....new? Fixed? Repaired? Harry took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them back on, thinking he was seeing things. No. The mirror was fixed. Harry's shaky hand reached for the mirror. The outer rim of it glowed a bright blue. He traced the edges with his fingertips, almost willingly believing what was happening. _This cannot be...I must be dreaming_, thought Harry shakily. But he wasn't dreaming. Everything that was happening was as real as ever. _If the mirror truly is fixed, then that must mean...._ Harry's thoughts continued. Then he shook his head scornfully. The dark part of Harry said, _Sirius is dead._ _He cannot be contacted._ However, another part of Harry seemed to egg him on. _Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?_ By now, Harry's heart was beating fast with anticipation. Would it work?  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said in his clearest, most confident voice, "Sirius Black!" There was silence. Then, rather suddenly, the insides of the mirror began to ripple, like a lake when you throw a rock in it. The ripples spread to the outer edges of the mirror, and then rebounded back to the center. Slowly, an image formed in the mirror. Harry gasped when he saw it. It was the reflection of a tremendously handsome boy, who looked to be around the same age as Harry. He had black hair, which looked rather untidy at the moment, and chocolate brown eyes. A stubborn nose was in the middle of his perfectly proportioned face, along with a rounded chin. The face suddenly took on a look or alarm.  
  
"Sirius?"

Authors' Note: We saw some other fanfics do this, so we thought it would be a nice thing to do, after all you guys were nice enough to review!

**Leogal: **Thanks so much for your review! We loved it! And we don't mind at all, that is so cool of you! Thanks!

**DevilsPrincess: **The Draco element was mostly to take up space and add some more humor to the story, it has no real purpose but i think if we wanted to we could expand on it. Thanks a lot for the great review!

**cherryblossom203: **Ah, gotta love that french toast. Thanks for reviewing my story, I'll review yours again as soon as you get a new chapter going :D

Also many, many thanks to **VanillaChocolate, Irish Chick, Brian, and PyroGurl. **Thanks so much you guys, we love your reviews. If you ever want us to review something of your we'd be glad to! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


	5. Déjà vu

"So she was down here the whole night?"

"Looks like it."

Ginny rolled over onto her other side. She was extremely tired at the moment. Right now, her eyelids felt like they weighed ten pounds. She made a small noise and tried to ignore the voices that she had been hearing over her, not really caring who they were or what they had to say. She just wanted to sleep.

"Well shouldn't we wake her up?" The first voice was talking again. Ginny buried her head in the couch to block out all the noises.

"You think that's wise?" said the other voice.

"She won't want to be late on her first day here, for heavens sake. What kind of prefect are you?"

_Late? _Ginny thought. _Late for class? _Ginny sighed. _Oh great! _She made an attempt to push herself off the couch, but immediately flopped back down. She hadn't gotten enough sleep--during the night she frequently woke up having terrible dreams.

No, not dreams. Nightmares. They were nightmares.

_She was washing her hands in the bathroom, humming a song her mother used to sing to her. When she finished she dried her hands and skipped towards the door. She reached for the doorknob when suddenly, the knob turned into a live snake's head. It tried to bite her hand but she moved away too quickly. She heard a very distinct laughing, almost howling. Ginny took a step back and stepped on something. It was a snake. Then she saw another, and another. They were everywhere. They were everywhere except one spot in the corner of the bathroom. She hurried over, the snakes snapping their huge jaws at her ankles. She stood on the spot to breathe a moment, and then sat down. However, the floor was not tile or marble, it felt soft almost like a carpet. But it felt glossy and smooth. A carpet in a bathroom? Not possible. She looked down to find she was standing on something black. Gold letters glistened. They spelled out 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' Ginny panicked. Why would that be in the floor? But she was not standing on the floor. She was standing on the diary... _

And that was not even the worst of it. The last one of them had happened at three in the morning. So she was extremely tired, and couldn't find the energy to lift herself out of bed.

"I think she needs a little help."

Whoever it was, they did something that made the other person say "Er, are you sure that's the smartest thing to do?"

"Well she needs to get up. _Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ginny felt a very nice feeling. It was almost like she was flying. _Finally,_ she thought_ A pleasant dream for once. _But, as her eyes remained shut, she saw nothing but blackness. This was no dream. Ginny's eyes fluttered open a moment. Something was definitely not right. She was still holding her pillow. Her tired arms slowly swung the pillow to her right. There was the problem. She was four or five feet about the couch!

"Aggh! Help! Put me down, RIGHT NOW!" She screamed while flailing her arms around. Her tired state quickly turned to panic. As she yelled and flailed about she caught a glimpse of the two people near the couch. Lily and Remus. Lily had her wand out and she was giggling slightly. Remus was standing a foot away, his arms crossed but a smile on his face. He was obviously trying not to laugh at her.

"LILY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Whatever you say," Lily hastily pulled her wand back and Ginny abruptly fell to the floor with a _thump_, just missing the couch. She could hear howls from everywhere in the Common Room. She quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off, a look of pure anger on her face. Her red hair was in all directions from being slept on. She was still in her school uniform and robes. They looked wrinkled and somewhat dull. She looked as though she had crawled out from under a rock. She grimaced at Lily, her arms crossed.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she said, uncrossing her arms and putting them on her hips.

"As a prefect, it is my job to make sure you get to all your classes on time. It's your first day and we can't have you make the wrong impressions on the professors." Lily explained in a very Hermione-like tone.

"Well you didn't have to embarrass me!" she said irritably. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James and Sirius approach. They were both laughing, practically falling all over each other.

"Excellent work Evans," James began still cackling like mad.

"Yeah, you get more like Prongs all the time," Sirius added putting his elbow on Lily's shoulder and resting it there. She pulled it away hastily and moved away.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment, I take it as an insult. I want to be nothing like..._him" _she spat at Sirius. "I was doing my prefect duties, if you must know."

"Really? If that's what prefect duties are like than I want to be a prefect too! Will you show me how Evans?" James asked, smirking. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back towards him. "Pweez?" he said, looking innocent and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Take your hands off me!" said Lily, pulling away, glaring.

James simply smiled. "Oh come on Evans," he said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her back. "If you do, I'll give you something back."

She looked up at him and sneered. "Like what?" she said in almost challenging voice.

"You sure you wanna know?" he said. Lily opened her mouth to retort, but she was not given anytime to. Within a second he leaned down and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Lily didn't react right away. She obviously was not expecting such a thing, so she just stared wide-eyed. When she came to her senses she pushed him back. She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

James stumbled to his feet, and fixed his lop-sided glasses. "I knew you'd like it Evans."

Lily looked absolutely furious. But her expression softened. "You know," she said. "It's only fair that I give you something in return." She walked up to him. James, Sirius and Remus all looked questionable. _Had Lily actually enjoyed that? _they all thought.

"Like what?" James asked slightly nervous, wondering if she actually liked him that way. She smiled. "Like this," She put one of her arms around his neck and began to pull him down, when her other hand rapidly came out of the blue and smacked him hard across the face. She smirked triumphantly.

"Can you handle that Potter?" she asked, briskly walking away to some other 6th year girls. James rubbed his face.

Sirius however was laughing. "You know Prongs, I think you just made her more upset about the shirt thing," he said slapping him on the back.

Ginny was still by the couch watching. No one seemed to acknowledge her presence, so she sat down on the couch she had been sleeping on. James turned to her.

"Oh and by the way," he said. "Nice knickers." He chuckled, obviously not to upset about Lily's slap, most likely used to it.

Ginny's cheeks burned. "How-"she began.

"When Evans woke you up," he said, as if knowing what she was going to say. "Have a nice day," he smirked and walked away followed by Sirius, both chuckling.

In distress Ginny held a hand up to her face, not wanting anyone else to see her. She heard someone approach. "They couldn't see them, believe me." She looked up. It was Remus. She shrugged helplessly, as if it didn't matter. The point was she was embarrassed beyond belief. "Well," he said. "I better head down for breakfast. You coming?" Ginny shifted in her seat.

"Er-yeah. I'll be down in a bit. You go," she said, obviously still embarrassed.

Remus frowned a little. "Well okay," he said. He began towards the portrait hole. He looked back a moment and caught her eye. _There is something very familiar about those eyes, _he thought to himself. He then continued walking down to breakfast.

Ginny sighed as she pulled her trunk up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory. As she passed a few of them they snickered and giggled. Ginny grimaced as she lugged the case through the 6th year room. Indeed, instead of five beds there were now six. She pulled her trunk the to the bed furthest from the floor and flopped on the bed. _Why did this have to happen to me? After all it's Hermione's stupid necklace that did this to me! Why isn't she here?! _She pulled out the time turner that had been in the pocket of her robes. She angered thinking about it. She was about to throw it across the room, when she remembered. That was how she had gotten here in the first place. She placed it on the bed. She opened her trunk and got out a spare pair of robes and quickly dressed. She had a feeling she was already behind so she rushed down the stairs. And out the portrait. Someone was waiting there for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about...what I did. It was really a good intention. I didn't mean to embarrass you." It was Lily. She looked somewhat guilty. Ginny frowned.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Ginny mumbled under her breath, continuing towards her destination.

"Well, hey!" Lily started, reaching her hand out to pull Ginny back. "Dumbledore told me I should be helping you around and such." Ginny again did not seem to care.

"No thanks," she said irritably, brushing past Lily.

"Come on," Lily persisted. "I really didn't mean it! You're not going to let one thing like that make you mad at me forever are you?" Ginny considered this. She had no friends in this time. Was it really sensible to drive her away when someone was reaching out to her? Did she _want _to be alone? Ginny slowly turned, her frown softened a little.

"Hmm, all right. But uh – you owe me," she said, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. Lily smiled. "No problem. Anything you want. I promise."

Ginny's smile got broader. "Anything?"

Lily frowned. "I don't like the look you're getting. What do you have in mind?" she asked, looking slightly apprehensive. "I don't know...how 'bout this? You have to kiss James Potter of all the Gryffindors at breakfast," Ginny said sneakily. Lily paled taking a step back.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Oh I do believe I am."

Lily crossed her arms. "That's not fair though!" she argued.

"Oh I think it's plenty fair. I mean you made me look like an idiot in front of the Gryffindors, now it's your turn." Ginny finished by folding her arms in a victorious way.

"Right now?" she asked, obviously very horrified.

"Yes ma'am."

"But- but I- I HATE him!" she said, trying to wriggle her way out of her ordeal.

"You said _anything_, remember?" Lily opened her mouth, but then closed it with a look of defeat on her face.

"Fine," she said, with a look of utmost revulsion on her face. They began towards the Great Hall. When they neared the Entrance, Lily stopped. "I can't," she said, frozen in her spot.

"Yes you can, just run up to him, kiss him quickly and run out. Simple as one, two, three." Lily shook her head.

"No, I can't!"

"You promised you would," Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "Come on now." She pushed Lily towards the entrance. Lily continuously said 'No' with her eyes shut. Ginny pushed her inside the Great Hall.

Lily opened her eyes. "Oh god," she whispered.

"Now come on," Ginny said. "Now see, he's over there." Ginny pointed. He was at the Slytherin table, talking to a Slytherin. A very familiar Slytherin. "Okay, let's move." She tugged at Lily's arm in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"But, but- you said the Gryffindors! Not them!" Lily said panicked.

"Well I changed my mind, now come on," she said tugging harder. Lily was simply dragged along like a rag doll. As they drew closer, they realized why James, (as well as Sirius) was over at the Slytherin table. He was arguing with Lucius Malfoy. Ginny gasped when she saw him—he looked so much like Draco did in present day.

"So, if you don't mind, Lucius," began James Potter drawing closer to him. Sirius grinned. And then James saw Lily being dragged by Ginny towards him. His hands immediately came to their usual spot: his hair. He began ruffling it, trying to straighten in so he could impress Lily, but to no avail. Sirius laughed; Lucius grimaced.

"Oh please Potter, you and your sidekick can confront me next time after you get over your little crush," he said rather loudly. "You _sicken_ me, as well as the mudblood," he said eyeing Lily. He turned around, and returned to his seat. James and Sirius's faces took on looks of rage.

"Please, allow me Prongs," said Sirius. James raised his eyebrows, but then smiled and nodded. Sirius walked to where Lucius was sitting, a wicked grin on his face.

James, who was still standing where he was whispered to Lily and Ginny, "You two may want to get out of here. That is, if you don't like fights." Right then Ginny had a realization of what Sirius was going to do. Apparently, Lily did too.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM?!" screeched Lily. Ginny winced as she saw Sirius grab a handful of Lucius's robes and whirl him around. Before Lucius had a chance to react, Sirius began punching him hard in the face. Soon Slytherins around Lucius began to try to punch Sirius, but James came to his rescue. All the Gryffindors, as well as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, ran over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Lucius scratch Sirius across his right cheek. Sirius turned bright red, and then pinned Lucius to the floor and began throwing wild punches anywhere his hands made contact.

All the students began to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" extremely loud. The Professors tried to make their way through the crowd, but there were way too many students in the way. Ginny made her way out of the crowd, still pulling Lily behind her. When she turned to face her, Lily's face was white with shock. Ginny only grinned.

"You should thank Sirius he provided that interruption, because next time there _isn't_ going to be one," she said. Lily barely nodded. By the time the Professors had finally made their way to the center of the crowd, Sirius was dressed with a long bloody gash on his right cheek and a bloody nose. However, Lucius was in a worse state. He not only had a bloody nose and gashes on his cheeks, but his robes were in shreds, as well as his pants that had been nearly ripped open. Professor Dumbledore was the first through the crowd. He surveyed the damage without a show of emotion, and then turned to Sirius, who was desperately trying to look unafraid. He whispered something in his ear, to which Sirius nodded. Then Sirius followed him out of the crowd, and eventually out of the Great Hall. When Ginny turned back to Lucius she saw him being helped up by a young man with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. As soon as she saw his face, her heart began thudding uncontrollably. Shivers went up and down her spine. Lily, who was nearby, gave her an odd look.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" she asked, concerned. Ginny barely nodded. _That's him, _she thought. _That's Professor Riddle...Tom Riddle....Voldemort._ She fought to stop shaking and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm fine...I don't know what came over me." Soon enough, everyone began returning to their seats. Lily went to sit at the Gryffindor table with her other friends, leaving Ginny to follow her. At the table, she saw James, Remus, and Peter all whispering worriedly. As she drew close she half expected them to stop, but they continued. She took a seat next to Remus. As soon as she sat down he gave her a shy smile, and then continued in their conversation.

"So what do you think Dumbledore's gonna do to him?" Peter asked the other two worriedly. James merely swatted his hand, as if brushing off a fly.

"Nothing. Come on, Peter—he's the head of Gryffindor! What's he going to do—_expel_ him? Besides, we've done worse," said James grimly. This filled Ginny with a white hot sort of rage. _They've done worse? How could they?! It's bad enough what they just did to Lucius today.. _she thought, but kept quiet. She knew that she needed friends in this new world, and she wanted to keep the ones that she almost already had. "So anyway," continued James. "What are we up to tonight?" He was still oblivious to Ginny's presence.

Remus gave a small sigh. "You know, I think the three of you should give it up. You've done enough trouble today as it is."

"Agreed," said Ginny, not really thinking. James's head snapped in her direction.

"We didn't ask _you_, "he said rather scornfully. Peter put his head down and said nothing. Remus, however, spoke up.

"It's only the truth, James. If you can't handle the truth then, well—I'm not going to talk to you until you can." Remus got up, looking rather disgusted with James. James had his mouth wide open in shock, unwilling to believe that Remus—_Remus—_had just stood up to him. Peter stared at Remus, looking rather glazed himself. "Come on Ginny, we'll be late to class if we don't leave soon," he said briskly. And with that he walked off leaving his friends staring, and Ginny walking quickly to keep up with him.

As soon as they reached the front of the Great Hall, Remus turned sharply around the corner that led to a room, which Ginny half-recognized as the one that was a lead way to alternate classrooms. When Remus veered off to the left, Ginny's heart started pounding. She knew _exactly _where they were headed, and it was the last place she wanted to be. She jumped in front of Remus, startling him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her teeth chattering.

Remus looked at her worriedly. "To class...are you alright?"

"What class do we have first?" asked Ginny, dreading the answer.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Remus at once.

"Oh," said Ginny, trying to act casual about the subject, but she was not fooling Remus.

"What's wrong? You look very sick...would you like me to take you the infirmary?" asked Remus. Ginny shook her head, but she was shaking so hard by then that Remus had to put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. As soon as he made contact with her, she stopped shaking, surprised. He looked into her eyes again and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting to tell him but knowing all along that she couldn't. She looked down and took a deep breath. "Nothing." Remus quickly took his hands off his shoulders, turning a bit red. He knew she wasn't going to tell him her secret, whatever it was, and he was quite embarrassed he had touched her, even though it was in a nonchalant matter. Neither of them saw Sirius round the bend along with James and Peter.

"Well, looky here James," drawled Sirius. Remus looked up and saw his friends coming around the corner. Ginny looked up too. "Look at our two lovebirds." As soon as he said that Remus and Ginny jumped apart, not even realizing that they were in such close proximity moments before. Ginny turned bright red, but Remus shook his head.

"Oh come off it, Sirius, we were just talking." Sirius grinned and walked up quite close to James.

"I don't talk to James when I'm this close to him, Remus," he told him.

Remus snorted. "If you don't talk to him that close, then what _do_ you do?" Peter and James burst out laughing, leaving a very angry and embarrassed looking Sirius.

"Guilty until proven innocent," he muttered.

"Sorry about before, Rem," said James to Remus. He slung an arm around his shoulder. "We all know I can get a bit big-headed sometimes." Ginny bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Peter came up and joined the group, wrapping his arm around James, followed by Sirius.

"OFF TO THE DARK ARTS!" shouted James loud enough to wake the dead. They all grinned. Remus put his arm around Ginny, and gave her a kind smile.

"Come with us." If Ginny had even wanted to disagree she wouldn't have had the chance because they all whisked her off in the direction of the classroom, giving Ginny no time to worry about Tom Riddle. In the five minutes she was with them all, she really got a feeling of the love and understanding they had for one another. She silently wished that she would be accepted into this group...The Marauders...before she had to go home.

Ginny stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It didn't seem like a dark room, a place where Voldemort would teach. It didn't seem, but it was. Ginny took a cautious step inside. Lily at the moment was in Ancient Runes, which was something Ginny didn't take. So she was by herself. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus headed towards the back of the classroom. Obviously _they _didn't take Ancient Runes, so they were here. She slowly walked to his desk. There he was, still dark hair, green eyes. He was looking over some papers, muttering to himself. Ginny felt her insides freeze up. How could she talk to him?

"E-excuse me," she said, he voice shaking like mad. He looked up. Yes, he looked the same as the last time she had seen him. He didn't even look older.

"Yes," he said slowly as he looked up. She could tell, he knew who she was...if Dumbledore did he certainly must be able to. Her mouth became very dry. He smiled. "Ah you must be Ginny. Professor Dippit sent me a note yesterday." She nodded her head slightly. "I must say, Ginny is a lovely name. Is that short for Virginia?" he asked, a bit too nicely. Ginny would have said her name was actually Ginevra, but she decided it was best if Tom Riddle didn't know her real first name. When she was in the chamber he had always called her Virginia--she too scared to tell him he was wrong.

"Yes, it is," she said simply.

He stood, which made her take a step backwards. "Now go have a seat over there, and we'll begin the lesson." Ginny almost ran to her seat, next to a girl in Gryffindor near the windows. Remus shot her a look of confusion as she sat down. She didn't return the look, afraid that the fear in her eyes would give away everything. As she looked around the classroom she realized that they were having class with the Slytherins. A long pointed nose and dark black hair caught her eye—_Severus Snape! __He looks much like he does in present day, _thought Ginny. Next to him sat a girl with crimped dark brown hair, who looked beautiful but evilly so. She had bright green eyes and her face was focused on the back of a Gryffindor's head. She seemed to be muttering something—_It's either a spell or she's talking to herself._ Ginny tried to think of who it was, and then a lightbulb went off in her head—_Narcissa Black!_

"Now," said Professor Riddle icily, tearing Ginny away from her thoughts. "Where did we leave off from yesterday?" He looked placidly at a thick black binded book. "Ah, yes," he said rather softly. "The werewolf." His eyes focused in on Remus, resting there for what seemed like an eternity. Ginny put her hand over her mouth in shock. _How _dare_ he?! _she thought. She looked back at Remus. His face had turned completely white. James stared rather angrily up at Tom Riddle, but said nothing. Sirius's face was contorted, and Ginny could only imagine what violent thoughts he was thinking.

"Remus, would you care to tell the class the symptoms of a werewolf bite?" asked the Professor, his mouth rising upwards at the edges, forming a terrible smile. Remus opened his mouth but no words came out. Ginny felt fury pounding at every point in her body, but she kept quiet. Tom Riddle cleared his throat. "_Remus?"_

Remus looked in no condition whatsoever to show human emotion, let alone talk. He simply was frozen in his seat. "If you do not speak this instant Remus Lupin, I will guarentee that points shall be taken from Gryffindor," said Professor Riddle loud and clear. Remus still did not speak. In the meanwhile, James and Sirius were whispering to each other. Professor Riddle's face snapped to them. "Black! Potter! No talking in my class—how many times do I have to tell you? Detention tonight!"

Sirius scowled at him, but James purposely yawned very loud to show that this punishment didn't faze him. Professor Riddle turned back to Remus.

"Now this is the last time I am going to ask—_what are the symptoms of a werewolf bite?"_ Remus, ash-white, made no move to answer. Professor Riddle made to open his mouth but was interrupted by James.

"Professor, I think Remus should see the nurse, he doesn't look too well." Professor Riddle didn't even look at him, which infuriated James even more. He stood up, along with Sirius, their chairs clattering to the floor beneath them. "Professor, Remus _obviously _doesn't feel well—you don't have to be a genius to see that, so he should go to the infirmary right _now!" _

Professor Riddle's green eyes flashed in James's direction. "I don't remember asking _your _opinion, Potter. The last time I checked I was Professor of this class." The Slytherins snickered. "If you have a problem with the way I teach, then I suggest you complain to Dippet."

James's looked like he was about to strangle Riddle, but Sirius held him back. Then his face lit up suddenly. "Too right you are, Professor. Then I guess I'll be off to Dippet." He began to walk to the door, followed by Sirius who gave Tom Riddle a horribly dirty look. As they passed by where Remus was sitting, James said, "And you can come with me too, Remus, I will be sure to take you to the infirmary." He glared at Professor Riddle, who looked rather astonished. Remus blinked, and then slowly, very slowly got up and followed James to the door. As soon as he got to the door, he said loudly, "Gosh, what a voldemort!"

As the bell finally released Ginny and the other Gryffindors around her for dinner, she rushed out of the Transfiguration classroom still engaged in an argument about which spells were more clever: Vanishing Spells or Transparency Spells. Behind them came the Marauders, but they came unnoticed.

"What do I have to _do_ to get her to like me?" asked James rather moodily as he watched Lily's bright red head disappear behind the staircase into the Great Hall.

"Beats me," said Sirius, who was quite the charmer himself. He flashed a group of girls nearby a dazzling smile, which sent them into hysteric giggles. Remus rolled his eyes, but Peter looked admirably up at Sirius. "I don't get it James—all these girls swooning over us, just never the right ones. Molly never even _looks_ at me when I give her the eye." He and James sighed at the same time, making Remus laughed.

"Oh get over yourselves!" he scolded them. Sirius glanced over at him.

"So Moony, seen any girls lately that you're interested in?" he asked, all too casually.

Remus looked at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you've got to know by now that that Ginny girl has the hots for you!" Sirius nearly shouted, startling a group of Professors that were talking quietly. Remus turned bright red as they looked from Sirius to himself. "Anyhow," continued Sirius a bit more quietly. "I know the signs by heart Lupin. You didn't see her staring at you today in Defense Against the Dark Arts? She looked so concerned."

"You should get her alone in the corridor at night and _really_ find out whether or not she wants you," said James teasingly. Remus glared at him.

"I think I can handle my own love life, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Well don't do what I'm doing man, cause it ain't working," sighed James. Sirius slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry," he told him in a fake consoling voice. "You're James Potter. Hot stuff. Remember that."

"Thanks for the ego-booster, Padfoot."

Remus snorted, but Peter nodded his head. "He's right James! Any girl would be lucky to have any of us!"

"Or at least three of us," muttered Sirius under his breath so only James and Remus heard him. They laughed.

"What?" asked Peter, looking scandalized. "You don't agree?"

"Of course we do, dim one," said James cuffing Peter lightly on the back of his head making him grin. The four friends headed into the Great Hall to dine.

"You know you still owe me, right?" said Ginny, reminding Lily of what she said she would do this morning.

Dread poured back into Lily's face. "I had hoped you weren't serious," she moaned. Ginny grinned.

"Oh, I was. And just for that Evans, I'm going to add that you have to kiss him for ten seconds."

Lily screeched, "Oh no! You can't! I can't! I---"

"Oh, try and have fun with it! Unless of course..." said Ginny, drifting off. Lily looked up.

"Unless what?" she asked, obviously curious. Ginny grinned inwardly.

"Unless you're afraid you don't know how to kiss a boy. I mean Iwould completely understand, seeing as we're only sixteen. And you don't seem like the kind of girl—" began Ginny, but she was cut off by an outraged looking Lily.

"I do _too_ know how to kiss a boy! I'm a very good kisser, as a matter of fact! And what do you mean I'm not that kind of girl?!" she shouted. _Perfect, _thought Ginny.

She gave Lily an innocent look. "Well, you strike me as one who would never do a risky thing in your life. You seem like a good girl, and I understand perfectly if you don't want to ruin your reputation." Ginny finished carefully, daring to glance at Lily's face. Her taunting had worked. Lily was the look of rage.

"I _can_ do risky things, I _have_ done risky things, and I will most definitely do it! I will kiss James Potter so hard that it'll knock him senseless!" said Lily, her voice shaking with anger. They neared the portrait to the Common Room.

Ginny pretended to look shocked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, after saying the password.

"Bring it on," snarled Lily.

James burped loudly as they neared the Common Room. Sirius tried to burp louder, succeeding. Peter tried to burp but failed, and Remus looked at the three of them, disgusted.

"Manners _please!"_ said the Fat Lady, scowling.

"_Fizzing whizbee!" _said Remus. The portrait opened, and in walked the four of them. Peter immediately went to sit down on the couch, soon joined by Remus. James sat across from the two of them, inspecting his glasses.

Sirius, in the meantime called down to them from the top of the dormitory staircase, "I'll be right back, my loves, just need to brush myself up for detention." His friends grinned at Sirius as he disappeared into the doorway.

Sirius turned on the light to the boys dormitory. No one was in sight. "Good," he said aloud. He decided to put on a black sweater under his robes and sprayed himself silly with cologne. He wanted to make sure he looked perfect in case he ran into Molly. He combed his hair until it was a bit tamed, and then fished his favorite mirror out of his draw to look at himself. "Damn, I look good," he said to his reflection, grinning. Suddenly, the mirror began to grow blue from the outside and began to ripple inwardly, then outwardly. Then it stopped, and the outer edges of the mirror glowed a bright blue. A face appeared in the mirror.

"Sirius?" it asked.

"Whoa Prongs, you're down in the Common Room—you don't have to use your mirror there!"

"Did you just call me Prongs? This isn't James."

Authors' Note: In the early chapters I said that this story took place in 1976. Well I goofed. Normally it could be 1976 but in case you haven't guess already, Molly is Molly Weasley. So we have to make it 1967. Otherwise, by 1976 she'd already have Bill, Charlie and maybe even Percy. So there, just a quick note. This makes the Mauraders ten years older, but ok…fine. In my eyes they will always be somewhere around 30. So whatever. Use your imagination. Ah time for the thank you's.  
  
**DevilsPrincess:** Thanks so much for your awesome review. Sorry if I'm dragging it out too much, I just want to make sure I get all my ideas in. Hope it's not boring you :D  
  
**Pyrogurl4:** Ah don't we all love Sirius…personally I prefer Remus, but my co-author likes Sirius a lot more, as do other people I know. And I do like him too, if I didn't he wouldn't be in the story :D But yes now we're all excited that Sirius is back.  
  
**JamieBell:** Thanks a lot for your reviews on this one and the other one. I really appreciate them. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
**Memory charm it away:** Have some smiles! :D :D :D :D :D Thanks a lot for your review.  
  
**DarkAngel31:** Thanks for the sticker ::Sticks to forehead:: Funny thing, I was just watching the yankees when I got your review. Ah baseball… oh and you are right about Boq. He was rather an ass in the play, I must say. I felt so bad for Nessa. But for some reason…he's my second favorite character. And for some reason I think he looks good with Nessa. Weird no? I dunno, Draco is kind of a jerk to Harry and everybody and a lot of people like him, maybe it's the same kind of thing. Or maybe I'm just crazy. Either works. Anyways, thanks your reviews :D I loved 'em. ::Hands Darkangel31 a cookie:: YAY!


	6. Ideas

"Did you just call me Prongs? This isn't James." Harry stared at his mirror curiously. Did Sirius just call him Prongs? His fathers nickname? Perhaps Sirius thought Harry was James...I mean Mrs. Weasley had said two years ago that Sirius had always thought of Harry as sort of a miniature James. Or perhaps Sirius was still dead and his spirit thought he was talking to the spirit of his father? Whatever the case, he was sure Sirius would recognize him after he told him.

"What are you talking about Prongs? I just saw you in the Common Room before." Harry grimaced.

"I'm not my father Sirius," Harry said coolly, slightly irritated that Sirius didn't recognize him. Obviously Sirius was confused, since he made a face that implied confusion. His face scrunched up and his hand scratching his head.

"James no offense, but you look nothing like your dad. I mean if I were to confuse you with your dad, than I'd probably be blind in one eye. No normal person could confuse you two," he finished finally. Harry got slightly red in the face. _WHY DOESN'T HE KNOW WHO I AM?!_

"IT'S HARRY!!" he shouted. He heard someone stir in the bed next to him.

The voice mumbled, "C'mon Hermy – no one's around." Harry looked to the bed. Ron was stuffed under the covers almost invisible to the naked eye. He must have been asleep when Harry came in. Ron was now, reaching his arms out in a fashion that would suggest he was trying to grab something that was moving. He then dropped his arms and mumbled something that sounded like, "Fine, be that way."

"Who's Harry?" Sirius asked, even more confused. Harry turned back towards his mirror_. Sirius doesn't know me! But how could he forget me? It's only been two years, not even! _Harry thought frantically. _How could Sirius not know me!?_

"I'm Harry, don't you recognize me?" he asked again his voice filled with worry and disappointment. Sirius thought a moment.

"James, you must be kidding me. Honestly..."

"I'm NOT JAMES! MY NAME IS HARRY! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?" shouted Harry while shaking the mirror harshly.

"I don't know any Harry's, so how should I be knowing you, _Harry_?" he answered, obviously still convinced the person he was speaking to was none-other than his best friend.

"I'm your godson for heavens sake!" muttered Harry irritably.

"I have a godson?!" Sirius said in a false astonished voice.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"C'mon Prongs, you expect me to believe that the mirror just happened to fall into my godson _Harry's_ arms? I mean I'm sixteen years old, who in their right mind would make _me_ a godfather?"

"Sixteen? What are you talking about?"

"James, I think you've been drooling over Lily too much. Remember...sixteen the number _after _fifteen. _Before_ seventeen. Remember?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know what sixteen is dumbass, (A/N: GASP HARRY! Don't take that tone with your godfather!) I meant what do you mean that _you're _sixteen?" he said obviously frustrated beyond wits end.

"Well Prongs, when some was born sixteen years before the present time it means they're sixteen years old...see? I was born sixteen years ago...Ooooh the magic," said Sirius rather mockingly.

"You're not sixteen! You were almost forty when you died!" Harry shouted, irritably forgetting how much he hated thinking of that.

Sirius' eyes widened. "What? I'm not dead and – James this is not one of your better jokes" he said, somewhat panicked and annoyed.

Suddenly they heard footsteps from the staircase. Harry turned to see Neville opening up the door, with Seamus and Dean closely behind. Harry quickly turned back to the mirror and whispered, "Gotta go." He noticed that the Sirius in the mirror was staring at him curiously. Harry realized he didn't have time. He stuffed the mirror under the sheets.

The mirror was still glowing under the covers. Right before it shut off he heard a voice say, "_Evans?"_

"Harry, who are were you talking to?" asked a voice. Harry whirled around to find Neville, Seamus and Dean staring at him intently.

"Er—myself. I was just reciting some....poetry from....Potions," said Harry, his face turning redder by the second. _I cannot lie for my life, _he thought giving himself a mental slap.

"Poetry?" asked Seamus, smirking.

"Poetry? I love poetry!" exclaimed Neville. "Go on Harry, recite the poem for us!"

"Well, it's not really much good.." Harry said, desperately trying to steer the conversation away from the nasty turn it was taking.

"Oh, please won't you?"

"Yeah, this I gotta see," said Dean grinning.

"Er—well--okay then. It's called...uh.... 'My Lovely Potions Master'." The three friends snorted. "Okay, here it goes:

_My lovely potions master _

_Is not a slimy git_

_Although I must confess_

_He smells a lot like –" _Harry was interrupted by Neville, who seemed to be having a mysterious coughing fit.

"_Oh our dear old Slytherin_

_He's just a barrel of fun_

_Although he's slimy, we love him_

_He'll always be the one_

__

_Oh, he has a sense of humor_

_Would you ever guess?_

_That our dear old Slytherin_

_Was wearing a green pheasant dress." _(A/N: You know...third book, Neville's boggart)

Harry chanced a glance at his three friends. They were all looking at him, open-mouthed. Neville began clapping, but Dean just looked at him and said, "Harry, are you on drugs?"

Harry turned bright red. "No Dean," he muttered. Seamus began to laugh. They heard someone climbing out of bed behind them, and all four turned around. There was Ron, his red hair tousled, staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Whoa...Harry! I just had the weirdest dream, but it was so realistic! It was that you were singing poetry about Snape, but I wasn't able to see you, only ....hear you..." said Ron fading off. He put his hand on his head.

"That's not the only dream you had," muttered Harry under his breath. Ron turned bright red.

"What do you mean? Don't quite know what you're talking about.." he replied, obviously trying to hide something. Seamus, Dean, and Neville began to laugh at Harry and Ron.

"Well, this has been an interesting night. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed," said Dean.

"BLOODY HELL!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs, after looking at the clock on the wall. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT DETENTION!! IN THE TROPHY ROOM!! TWENTY EFFING MINUTES AGO!!!!!"

"Two words Ron: run fast," laughed Harry, grinning at the sight of his best friend. Ron, eyes wide, ran out of the dormitory like a madman in his periwinkle pajamas. Seamus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Neville, still laughing, clutched his stomach and began rolling on the floor. Dean rolled his eyes. Twenty seconds later, they heard a scream loud enough to wake the dead.

"HOLY MOTHER OF—"Harry winced. "I'VE STILL GOT MY BLOODY PAJAMAS ON!" They heard Ron's rapid footsteps ascend up the stairs to the boys dorm rooms. Ron came in, red-faced and crazy-eyed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ron, _calm down_!" Harry said, but he was still laughing. Ron gave him a filthy glare.

"Calm down?! _CALM DOWN?!"_

"Yes, calm down. Calm down. It means the same thing as SHUT UP! What the hell are you trying to do, wake _everyone _up?" Harry shouted back. Ron opened his mouth as to scream again, but shut it quickly. He rushed over to his trunk grumpily, and hastily pulled out some spare robes. Everyone was still staring at him.

"DO YOU MIND?!" he said, glaring at them. They all turned around as Ron threw his clothes on over his pajamas. When he was about to leave Harry glanced at his robes. They looked all bulgy, the buttons were half done, Ron's hair sticking up like he had been hit with lightning. Harry laughed to himself. _Wait 'til McGonagal gets a load of him,_ he thought to himself. Shortly after all the boys decided to go to sleep for the night. Harry retired to his four-poster bed and thought of the events that day. He fell asleep to the though of his mysterious conversation with Sirius. Harry pulled out the mirror from under the covers and starred at it a moment. _What was Sirius talking about? _He wondered as he laid his head back on the pillow and slowly putting the mirror back to it's spot under the covers. He then thought of Ginny. _Where is she? How could she just be away? _He sighed as he began to fall asleep to the thoughts of Ginny and Sirius who technically, were not too far away.

Snow came down in thin sheets the next morning when Harry awoke. This could only mean one thing. Christmas Break was coming! (A/N: Notice, I never said Ginny left at the beginning of the year. It was actually in the middle of December in case you were wondering). Ever since last year Ron, Harry and Hermione went to Ron's house for Christmas Break. Last year was quite fun. The Weasley twins came over and gave them dozens of treats (including a few that would make you puff up or turn a odd shade of green). Percy did drop by, but only briefly to give them all books. Harry had gotten '_The Ministry of Magic: Secrets to Success.' _It turned out Hermione liked his book more than he had.

Harry stretched and yawned. He put his glasses on and slowly got out of bed. Today was the day of a Hogsmeade trip. He realized he still had to buy Hermione and Ron presents, since they were going back home the next day. Speaking of Ron, he was now face down in the covers, mumbling to himself. Neville and Seamus were already gone and Dean was dressing. Harry laughed a little at his friend's odd position and then quickly dressed. When he entered the Common Room, he was confronted by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Harry," Parvati gushed. "Neville told us you recite beautiful poetry."

Harry took a step back. "Er- did he really?" he said. "Well, I wouldn't say beautiful really more like-"

"Oh Harry, don't be so modest! Recite something for us, please..." Lavender begged, tugging on his robes a little, grinning.

"Well I can't just make something up," he said nervously, hoping he could give a false excuse. It was too late to say his throat hurt or anything.

"Don't make it up, recite something that you've already written." Parvati said.

"Erm...well.." _Well I did it last night, let's see if I can do it again. _"Okay it's called...Periwinkle Pajamas." He took a deep breath.

"_Once I had a friend named Ron_

_Who often had blue pajamas on_

_But one snowy day_

_He threw them away_

_And put periwinkle ones on"_

__

_"But that same day my dear friend_

_Had detention a quarter to ten_

_He forgot and he slept_

_And woke and he leapt_

_Out of bed and then said ...._oh shit!_"_

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other. "Shit doesn't rhyme with friend, Harry." Harry put a hand on his head. _Oh shit! I forgot to do my potions essay! What the bloody hell am I going to do?!_

"Sorry girls, I gotta run." He said as he rapidly ran out of the portrait hole and down towards the Great Hall.

"You know," Paravti said. "He doesn't _really_ have beautiful poetry."

Harry rushed downstairs frantically thinking. The day before when Ron, Hermione and he were late for potions Snape had them to an extra assignment on the properties of Waterbane. And he said it was due the next day _regardless_ of the Hogsmeade trip. In fact, Snape had said if he didn't have the essay on his desk the next day, they would spend their trip doing it. _I only half-wrote it, _Harry thought. _Shit, shit **shit! **_

As he walked into the hall he stopped by the Gryffindor table, happy to see Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other.

"Have you two finished your waterbane essay?" he asked them. He thought a minute then asked, "By the way Ron, you were out cold when I was leaving the dormitory—how did you get down here so fast?"

"I finished mine, and I just came down while you were reciting poetry," he snapped.

"I've done mine!" Hermione said. She rolled her eyes towards Ron. "Oh yes you've done it Ron, although you failed to mention to Harry that most of it was wrong! I mean honestly... 'muggles call it poison stuff' what kind of essay is that?" she said folding her arms.

"Well, I did it all the same," muttered Ron turning red. Harry racked his brains trying to think of what he could do.

"I didn't finish mine yet! What should I do?" he moaned, more to himself then to anyone else.

"You didn't _finish _it?! Well why are you standing here complaining about it? GO DO IT!" shouted Hermione. Harry nodded and rushed off. As he rounded the corner he ran into Snape. _Great, _he thought.

"Potter, I didn't see your essay on my desk this morning. Might there be a problem..? Or, I half expected an excuse," he told Harry venomously a smile forming on his lips. Harry frowned.

"No excuse, I was just--er—just going to go get it to hand it in." he said, even if it was untruthful it felt good to say it, because Snape's grin faded.

Snape looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll give you fifteen minutes Potter. If that essay is not on my desk by then, you shall stay here while the others are at Hogsmeade." With that, he walked off.

Harry stared after him, thinking about using the Avada Kedavra curse. Deciding against it, he ran back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He rounded another corner and ran into someone he _definitely_ was not thinking of meeting.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" asked Harry. (A/N: Yay dobby!! ::does the dobby dance::)

"Harry Potter! What a pleasant surprise!" cried Dobby, coming to hug Harry around the legs. "My, but you have grown! It's such a pleasure to see you! Why, the last time I saw you—"began Dobby, but Harry cut him off.

"Dobby, I really can't talk right now, I'm sort of in a rush," said Harry, brushing off Dobby. "I promise we can have a chat later."

"Whatever is the matter?"

"I need to hand in an essay that I haven't even finished to Professor Snape in fifteen minutes!" said Harry. He began running down the hall when he was stopped by Dobby, who sounding like he was laughing.

"How quickly Harry Potter forgets! Come with me!" said Dobby, running forward to Harry and grabbing his hand.

"There's not enough _time _Dobby," Harry almost shouted.

"Harry Potter must remember, there's the Room of Requirement!" whispered Dobby, making sure no one was watching them. Luckily, the corridor was deserted. Dobby's tiny gnarled hand grabbed Harry's and he started pulling Harry along.

"Brilliant Dobby! Absolutely brilliant! I cannot thank you enough," gushed Harry.

"Follow me Harry Potter sir, you must hurry. " Dobby led him down the familiar corridors for a couple more minutes until he found himself looking at the well-known wall in which he had hosted his own Defense Against the Dark Arts class back in the fifth year. He concentrated very hard on the wall, thinking about how much he needed a waterbane essay and how much he wanted to go to Hogsmeade. _I need an essay about Waterbane-- I need it VERY badly! _he thought. Finally, a door appeared. Harry nearly ripped it from its hinges as he opened it. Dobby, excited, followed Harry through the door. He quickly shut it. On a wooden desk, with a candle next to it were three sheets of parchment. Harry ran over to it, and picked it up. He noticed that it was even in his handwriting! The bold title on the front page read 'Properties of the Waterbane Plant'. His eyes moved down. 'By Harry Potter'. He couldn't help but grin. He continued to read.

"_The Waterbane plant is found all over the world, but where wizards usually obtain it from is in mostly swampy areas. The most plentiful supply of it comes from Portugal and some African countries. To muggles this plant is know as 'Poison Ivy' that is why muggles do not go near it. It is suppose to cause serious itching and rash..." **Wait a minute! I have no time to read this I've got to get this to Snape! **_

Harry quickly turned, paper in hands and bolted towards the door. He stopped short when he passed Dobby, who looked somewhat disappointed. Harry smiled.

"Oh Dobby," he called over his shoulder grinning at the tiny elf.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby responded as he looked towards Harry, eagerly.

"Thanks a lot." Harry said as he carefully removed his shoe and took off a gray sock. He tossed it to Dobby who caught it, tears welled in his eyes.

"No thank you Harry Potter sir! Dobby is glad to help!" he said clutching the sock to his chest, sobbing and then blowing his nose on it.

"No problem. I really appreciate this Dobby,"

Harry began to run again out the door, when Dobby called to him again.

"Harry Potter sir?" the house elf called to him.

"Yes Dobby?" Harry said, glancing at a clock on the wall.

"Dobby has heard that...Harry Potter writes great poetry, may Dobby hear some?" (Harry falls down manga style)

"Er-some other time Dobby, I really need to go now...but you know maybe some other time I could..."

"REALLY?" Dobby said, almost sobbing from joy.

"Er-yeah, but I gotta go. Thanks a lot Dobby."

"Harry Potter is most certainly welcomed!" The house elf waved to Harry, obviously filled with emotion. Harry waved back and he ran for the dungeons. He frantically ran down the stairs and arrived short of breath, breathing rapidly. The door was opened a crack, and Harry could see Snape at his desk looking over pieces of parchment. Most likely Ron and Hermione's papers. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape said rather quietly. Harry smiled and walked over to him. He could see a paper with a large red mark on it. _That can't be good,_ he thought to himself,

"Here is my paper, Professor Snape," he said, shoving the three pieces of parchments in to Snape's bony hands. Snape frowned at the papers. Harry got the feeling he wanted to rip it up and make Harry do it over again.

"Fine, now get out Potter." He pointed to the door, reading the first lines of the paper. Harry almost skipped out of the classroom, huge grin plastered across his face.

Harry's shoes made fresh prints in the snow as he trudged up the street. Hermione and Ron were now in Honeydukes, so he decided he would go get them presents. He passed a few shops and browsed through them all, though he found nothing suitable enough for his favorite people in the world. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to get them, but he figured when he saw the perfect gift he'd know.

A few Galleons jingled in his pocket as he continued up the street past the Shrieking Shack. It gave him a small reminder of his third year and he smiled a bit. He stopped abruptly in front of a clothing store. It was called 'Madame Dubari's Apparel for all Occasions.' Inside he could see lovely Christmas Robes and things for all sorts of occasions. There were witch hats (the way muggles portrayed them) and all sorts of interesting things. That's when he saw them. In the window, right near a set of orange and black dress robes was a pair of pajamas. The pajamas were dark green with feathery snitches all over them. He smiled at the thought. Ron really needed new pajamas. What guy would want to wear periwinkle pajamas?

Harry went inside a purchased the pajamas for twenty sickles. The lady behind the counter was nice enough to gift-wrap them too. Harry continued down the snow covered street.

He was also lucky enough to find a book store. The store looked similar to Flourish and Blotts. It was called 'The Book Nook." Harry went inside to find a book for Hermione. Searching the shelves he finally found one that was practical. It was called '_Simple Spells for your Hair."_ Hermione's frizzy hair popped into Harry's mind. _Yes,_ he thought _Hermione would definitely need this._ After purchasing the book for two galleons he went outside for a moment.

_What can I buy Ginny? _He asked himself. _She's not even here, what's the point? __So? I bet she'd buy something for me if the tables were turned. I have to get her something really good, no perfect. I need something perfect, _he thought.

He continued down the street until he found a Jewelry Store. It was called _The Diamond Earring Est:1897._ Harry gazed at the store. _Jewelry! That's perfect!_ He ran inside without delay and looked at the selection. There were rings made of gold, and rings had precious stones in them and they were all beautiful, but he needed something that was truly _made_ for Ginny. And then he found it. It was a silver ring. It could be engraved with any special message and then, with a special charm, that same engraving would be said in a soft melodious voice. It was just perfect. Harry had the message _Ginevra Weasley, the most beautiful witch in all of England. _(Harry is not very creative is he?). He paid seven galleons for the ring and quickly exited the shop pleased with his work.

Harry briskly walked back to Honeydukes were he found Ron and Hermione browsing through the thousands of candies they had there.

"Hullo guys, whatcha doin?" Harry asked, sneaking up on them. Hermione and Ron turned around, flustered.

"Oh hi Harry!" Ron said. "We were just looking for y-"Hermione gave him a hard shove. "Candy," he said wincing at the spot where Hermione shoved him. Harry smiled.

After a few hours the trio went to the Three Broomsticks, ("Hermione...watch me get drunk from all this butterbeer...hehe" "Ron you're so immature! You're Head Boy, honestly!") Zonko's Joke Shop, ("Here Hermione, have a flower," "Oh thank you- AGGH! RON!") and Weasley Wizard Wheezes ("GINNY'S MISSING?!" "Fred would you shut up?"). Later when it became darker, Ron and Harry started throwing snowballs at each other, and were soon joined by Neville and Luna (Hermione gave a small frown when Luna came by). Finally, after a bit longer, all students were told that they were to return to the castle immediately. Hermione looked worriedly at Ron, who placed his arm around her and told her everything was fine. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. Many students looked confused and flustered as they hurried back up the trail to the school.

"Reckon this is about Ginny?" whispered Harry to Ron. His face turned pale.

"No....she's fine...that's what Dumbledore said, right?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back worriedly. "I hope so! We don't even know where she is, only that she is away." The trio walked in silence for a few minutes longer. Then...

"Do you think it's about Voldemort?" came Harry's voice. Ron twitched a bit, but Hermione shook her head slowly.

"It could be...I mean, we haven't heard anything about him in the longest time now...almost five months. But what could he have done?"

"Dunno," said Ron, obviously wanting to change the subject.

Harry looked suspiciously at Ron. "Are you keeping something from us?"

"No," answered Ron quickly, his face red. Harry sighed and decided not to bother questioning him further.

Soon enough, they had reached the castle. About half of the Hogwarts population flooded into the Great Hall, where Dumbledore sat at his usual high chair in the center. Many students were chattering loudly to their other friends, trying to figure out what all of this was about. All Professors were present as well. Moments later, Dumbledore raised his long arms above everyone, and instantly there was silence.

"You are probably all wondering what on earth this could be about," he began, in his great loud voice. "But I do not wish to worry you so close to the holidays, so I think I shall tell you only half of what I should be telling you." Many people looked at their friends in confusion. "One matter that has been brought to my attention, and probably many of you have noticed is the absence of Ginny Weasley." Now there were some whispers, mostly going on towards the Gryffindor end of the hall. Dumbledore raised his hands again. "I would like to tell you that her absence is merely related to business that was meant to be done at this time in her life." This brought many more whispers and raised brows. "It is _not_ related to illness, disease, or pregnancy." Harry looked over at Ron, struggling not to laugh, as Ron had clenched fists and a bright red face. "I do not know when she will be back, but I assure you all she is being well cared for. I do not want any of you to go home and tell your parents that she has gone missing, or anything of the sort, which is why I am telling you before holidays begin tomorrow." (This brought a cheer to the Great Hall). Dumbledore's face turned grave. "As for the other half of the news...I think I shall leave that for your guardians to tell you." He stepped down from the rise in the floor, and walked briskly out of the Great Hall, which was now completely alive with the voices of all students.

Hermione patted Ron on the back who had his eyes opened wide and was stuttering, "Pregnancy?! _Pregnancy?!" _

"Probably what half of the Slytherins thought," Harry muttered to himself as he glared over at the gleeful looking Slytherins.

Minutes later, all students were being whisked up to their dormitories. On the way up Harry said, "What do you think the other news was about?"

Hermione glared at Harry as though he was stupid. "Voldemort, most likely!" she whispered, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, between you and Ron..."

Ron blinked at her stupidly. "They thought my little sister was _pregnant?! _Ooohh, Mum and Dad are gonna love this!"

Harry sighed and continued to follow his friends up the stairs and through the portrait of the Fat Lady. When the reached the Common Room, Harry decided to take up a chess game with Ron to get his mind (and Ron's) off of Ginny.

"Ah ha you fiend!" said Ron's knight as it pounced on Harry's bishop and dragged it's remains off the chessboard.

"Harry, you've only got a knight, three pawns and a castle left!" Ron said as his knight came back to it's spot.

"Well spotted Ron," Harry said irritably. Harry starred at the board.

"Well...your move," Ron said grinning slightly.

"I know! I'm thinking for heavens sake. Now let's see...pawn to F5." Ron started laughing.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... don't you see my castle? You shouldn't have done that. Bishop to F5"

"Are you bloody trying to murder me?" Harry's king shouted at him as the bishop whacked the tiny pawn into several pieces. Harry sighed.

While the boys were doing that, Hermione sat down on the couch and began to think. Hard.

_Ginny, Ginny, Ginny...where could you be? Let's see.. the last time I saw you, I was on my way to the library. Then I dropped all my books and you helped me pick them up. I lost my time turner, which you also probably picked up. Then—_Click. A thought burst into Hermione's head. _Time turner, _she thought excitedly. _Of **course**, why didn't I think of it before?! Ginny must've used my time turner...although she surely couldn't have known how to work it? Could she have? Well, if she did, that means she used it and went back in time.... _Hermione bit her fingernail. _Where could she have gone to? I haven't seen any sight of Ginny since two days ago... which probably means she didn't just go back a couple of hours in time. _Then another thought struck Hermione, horrifying her. _What if she dropped it, and went back a year? Or two? Or maybe even more?? What if she went back so far in time that---**Stop it Hermione, you're being foolish, **_her sensible side told her. _But what if—**There are no "what-ifs". Dumbledore said she was being accommodated for, so she must be perfectly alright.**_

"Dumbledore," she said aloud, her thoughts resting on him. _Dumbledore seems to know so much about where she is...which could probably mean that she went back in time while still in Hogwarts! **Of course, stupid! You can't use the time turner inside Hogwarts and end up in Australia! **But how far back did she go? **Probably a year—maybe two at the most. **But how can I be sure of that? Everytime I listen to my more sensible side, I turn out being wrong...._which left Hermione to completely ignore her sensible side. _Well, if she went back in time by accident, what would she tell the Professors and students that are in the year she went back? But Dumbledore said she was fine.... Which would mean she's probably been in contact with the present Dumbledore! Or would that be the past Dumbledore? He is a successfully accomplished Legilimens, so would that mean he could contact his past self? _Hermione rubbed her head. She had a bad headache. _Thoughts to sleep on, thoughts to sleep on—but at least I can be sure that Ginny is all right now. _She yawned, and walked over to the boys, who were still fiercely engaged in their game off Wizard's Chess.

"Ah ha!" shouted Ron, as he moved his queen diagonal of Harry's king. "Checkmate!"

"Well there's a surprise," Harry said, looking rather bored as his King threw his crown off at the Queen's feet.

"I'm going to bed," announced Hermione. She kissed Ron on the top of the head, and nodded towards Harry. With that, she walked up to her dorm room. Ron blushed fiercely giving the impression that his head was a quaffle. It was definitely the same shade.

"What do you suppose that was for?" Harry said, exasperated look on his face while his eyes going from Hermione back to Ron.

"Gosh I dunno," he said putting a hand up to his face, as a smile tugged at his lips. "She just can't resist me, that one." He said as she disappeared up the Girls' Staircase. Ron kept looking in her direction.

"You suppose she knows something?" Ron finally asked, his hand on his chin.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's just...she has that look, when she knows something everybody else doesn't. Like when Lupin was teaching us. _She _figured it out, and she had that same face. I mean she's Hermione...she seems to know everything."

"Well I can tell you she knows nothing about Quidditch." Harry said, smiling slightly and leaning back in his chair.

"And wizard chess," Ron said following the same suit.

Authors note: In the previous chapter it said Narcissa had brown hair. I personally think she has brown hair, but that was my cousin's idea. It's possible Narcissa dyed her hair as a lot of blondes do at a later age so, you know whatever you want to think. Oh and sorry this isn't as exciting as the other chapters and isn't as long but the reason is it's kind of setting the stage for a few other events that will be happening in the story. Sorry if it's boring. The other chapters will be better. We hope you enjoyed Harry's lame poetry though! Thank you time :D

**DarkAngel31: **Your reviews make me laugh so much :D And yes GO YANKEES, as I type this they are in the 2nd inning against Texas. Miguel Cairo just hit a grand slam!! ::does Miguel dance:: Anyways, thanks for the review...and I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I'm really glad that Tom came across as creepy, that was the aim. Thank you so much for your reviews!! They're awesome! :D :D :D ::Gives DarkAngel31 another cookie::

**Lupinfan227: **Hey I really like your Remus/Ginny story. Really good so far. Hope my reviews aren't annoying you :D Anyways, thanks for your review and yes...I agree. He would definitely be a dish ::Swoons over young Remus:: Thanks for the review! I think you've earned a cookie ::gives Lupinfan227 a cookie::

**Katriana souless: **Thanks for your review! I'm so please you think it's damn good. I feel so honored! I feel an obligation to give you a cookie. ::gives katriana souless a cookie::

COOKIES FOR ALL!! :D


	7. Mission

Sirius starred at James, (or who he _thought_ was James) for a moment. He noticed the color of his eyes. They were green...just like Lily's! _But that's not possible! For as long as I've known him...he's had brown! How could this be?_

"_Evans? _"said Sirius, now more confused then ever. He sighed as the blue glow faded from the mirror. _What stupid trick is James trying to pull on me? _he thought. _It **had** to have been him, but his eyes...they were green...like Lily's.. _Sirius sighed, but then a sickening thought also hit him. _He said I was almost forty! Which means I was in my late thirties! Which means...I was **old**_**.. **_And he said I died! _ Sirius shook himself out of it. _It was only James, Padfoot. Only James. _

He shakily checked himself in the mirror once more (to make sure he maintained his good looks), then threw the mirror in a draw next to the bed and headed out of the Common Room. James was sitting on one of the big, velvet maroon couches, talking to Remus. Sirius saw no mirror in sight.

"Oi, Prongs!" whispered Sirius to his best friend. James turned around. "Did you just contact me with your mirror?"

"Er—no. Why?"

Sirius studied James, looking for anything on his face that would give him away. But nothing did. James looked genuinely confused.

"You just contacted me with it!" he shouted pointing his finger.

"No I didn't. My mirror is in my bedroom, there's no use in contacting you while we're in here." He said, giving Sirius a very weirded-out look.

Sirius's heart started pounding. He turned to Remus. "Did he just use his mirror?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius.... Why do you think he did?"

Sirius took a step back. "Guys, this isn't funny!" he growled.

"What the hell do you mean funny?! I didn't use my mirror just now!"

Sirius sat down for a moment, opposite of James. _Consider the possibilities, Sirius, _he told himself. _What if someone, that just happened to look like James contacted you by accident. We're probably not the only geniuses out there that have figured out how to use Contacting Mirrors... Maybe it was just a regular kid, that looked coincidentally like James, that tried to contact me even though he didn't know me, that seemed to know all this stuff about me, that—_

"Sirius, are you all right?" asked James worriedly. Sirius barely nodded. _I'm not listening to you anymore, _he told himself bitterly.

"James, do you know any Harry's?" Sirius said quickly.

James shook his head. "No...why?"

"Just wondering." Suddenly a thought shot through Sirius's head like a lightning bolt. _THE EYES! THEY WERE GREEN, NOT BROWN!!! THE EYES!!! _ Sirius leaped off the couch, and catapulted himself onto James, nearly pinning him down to the couch.

"What the—"began James, but Sirius looked at him so ferociously that he dared not continue. His eyes were brown. Brown. Not green.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!" screamed Sirius, waking up the whole Common Room while he shook James' shoulders...somewhat expecting them to turn green. Everyone stared at James, who looked quite frightened, and Sirius who looked like a madman. Molly Prewett, (yes it's true that's her maiden name...according to ) the Head Girl, began to shout at Sirius.

"What are you doing?! Get off of him!!" She said as she stomped over angrily towards him.

Only then, Sirius seemed to realize what he was doing, and quickly got off of James, still looking confused and upset. James looked taken aback, and Remus and Peter had their mouths wide open. Molly began to lecture Sirius for about ten minutes, ("...making commotion in the Common Room when people are studying, you have N.E.W.T.s coming up soon you SHOULD be studying harder. And ATTACKING another student let alone a friend is downright shameful in Gryffindor and...") while people began to return to what they were doing. After she was done, she huffed off, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Prongs," said Sirius in a barely audible voice, crossing his arms.

"Why do I have the feeling there is something he's not telling us?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, Padfoot. Sit down, and for god sake's _calm down_! What happened? What's wrong with my eyes, and why were you talking about contacting mirrors and someone named Harry?" asked James, slightly laughing at the thought of Sirius as a mysterious person named Harry.

Sirius sighed, and decided he might as well tell them the truth. _They already think I'm mad, what else could they possibly think? _So he did, and when he was finished everyone sat in a stunned silence.

Finally Remus asked, "Have you ever seen or heard of this Harry kid before?" as he shifted his weight slightly. Sirius shook his head.

"What did he look like?"

"Exactly like Prongs! Only with green eyes." He thought eerily of Lily.

James grinned. "Maybe Lily and I had a baby together," he joked, smiling at the thought. Everyone laughed, except for Remus, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What was he wearing?" asked Remus sharply.

"I dunno...wasn't paying that much attention. I think it was sort of a maroon-ish color," answered Sirius. He pointed to the couch he was sitting on. "Like this one!"

"Are you _sure _you've never seen this kid before?"

"Positive. But he looked _so _much like James! I seriously thought it was you when I picked up the mirror!"

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you just know me so well!"

Peter laughed. Remus still sat still. Finally he began to open his mouth, but then quickly shut it and looked at the clock in the wall. Sirius followed Remus's gaze, and then gasped.

"DETENTION! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT DETENTION TWENTY EFFING MINUTES AGO!" (Where have we seen this before?) With that, he ran out of the Common Room as though he was sprinting a marathon.

The three friends sat in silence a few minutes. James rested his chin on his hand.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know...it's strange though, don't you think?" said Remus.

"Yeah, definitely."

"I don't know if I'm correct...but I have a hunch about this whole thing," began Remus, but he was cut off by the slam of a door. James, Remus, and Peter looked up towards the portrait hole, where they saw a flustered Lily stomping through, towards the couches. James began ruffling his hair furiously. Lily, who was quite red in the face now, made a beeline for James. James had his mouth wide open in shock. Was Lily _really _here to talk to _him? _Remus heard the door open and shut again, a bit more quietly before. He turned and to see Ginny had also come in and was now leaning on the stair rail of the Girls' Dormitory, grinning slightly.

Lily was only about three feet away from James now. The room seemed to have froze again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at James and Lily, as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Evans?" stuttered James. He gulped. She looked _mad._ Lily walked straight up to him, grabbing his robes. She slowly lifted him up, and looked into his eyes. Then she did something that no one would ever believe she would do. She kissed James Potter. On the lips. In front of the entire Common Room. For more then ten seconds. Girls gasped, boys cheered them on. After what seemed like an eternity, Lily backed away from him, looking a bit shocked herself. She then tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and headed back towards the dormitories. As soon as she got up the staircase she slammed the door, immediately unfreezing the room. Everyone began to talk at once. James stood completely still, as though he was a stature, still quite unbelieving of what just happened. All the girls began rushing up the staircase, following Lily to ask her questions. James finally got a grip on himself, and slowly made his way up the staircase and into his room, grinning stupidly into space. All boys followed suit, Peter trying to get ahead of everyone to be with James. Only Remus remained in the room. Ginny made her way down the steps, and sat down next to Remus, who was still unmoving. There was silence, but neither of them felt uncomfortable. For the first time in her life, Ginny felt there was no need to try to make conversation with a boy sitting inches apart from her. Remus felt the same way. So they both sat happily in silence, until Sirius came back in the room looking exhausted. He looked around, puzzled.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked, obviously flustered and agitated.

"Lily kissed James," said Ginny, being matter-of-factly. Sirius opened his mouth wide.

"L-l-lily kissed _James?" _

Ginny nodded. "You just missed it." Sirius still looked unbelieving.

"Don't you mean James kissed Lily?" he said crossing his arms and lifting and eyebrow.

"Nope," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius aghast.

"Quite."

"But—"

"She's right, Sirius," said Remus. "I find it a bit funny though.... Lily has never shown any signs of liking James. Why now?"

"How do you know she's never shown any signs?" asked Ginny, getting up from her relaxed position and sitting up straighter.

"Because I know," he answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can read girls."

"Oh, _really?" _she said with skepticism in her voice.

"Really."

"Take it from a girl—_no one_ can read girls. _Especially _boys," said Ginny, laughing a little bit. Remus looked a tad annoyed.

"Well, I'm not like all boys!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," said Remus, getting angry.

"And how are you different?" asked Ginny, faking innocent confusion.

"I just am," growled Remus, slightly ashamed of his...condition.

"Alright, alright, I see my signal to leave. When you guys are done flirting with each other, you should really get some sleep—the Transfiguration test is tomorrow, and it's _not _going to be easy," said Sirius. Seeing the shocked expressions on Ginny and Remus's faces, he grinned and went up to the dormitories. Ginny turned a bright red, as well as Remus.

After a moments hesitation, Ginny asked, "Were you just flirting with me, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus, still shocked, answered quickly, "I was most certainly not!" he said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Good."

"Good."

"Well, I am glad that's settled," said Ginny, getting up. She was still a bit pink in the face. "Well, have a good night then."

She began to work her way up the stairs when she heard Remus say softly, "And you too." She smiled to herself, and opened the door.

When Remus entered the boy's dormitories, he heard James describing each and every bit about his kiss with Lily. He couldn't help smiling as he changed into his pajamas. Sirius was egging him on, trying to get every little detail here and there, so it would be like he never missed it at all.

"So...it was just a regular kiss then?" Sirius finally finished.

"Er, well it was a really _good _kiss on her part...I didn't know she was such a great kisser," answered James all stretched out on his bed, looking very pleased with himself.

"How did ya know it was a good kiss?" asked a boy named Gregory.

"Well...."

"Hey, James, wasn't this your first kiss?" asked Peter rather loudly. James glared at him.

"NO!" he shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"I meant your first _received _kiss, god only knows how many times you've kissed a girl," explained Peter, as though he was talking to a three year old.

James paused. "Um...well.."

"It was his first!" cried Sirius, pounding his best friend on the back. "We're so proud of you, Prongs!"

James turned bright red. "Shut up!" he muttered. Then he grabbed a pillow and began beating Sirius with it. Sirius began to laugh and grabbed a pillow of his own.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" screamed Peter, and soon all the boys grabbed pillows and began to throw and thrash them at everyone else in the room. The boys didn't get to sleep until half past two that night. Remus fell asleep to the thought of Ginny. (heh...EVIL, We already used that line!)

As soon as Ginny opened the door to the girl's dormitories, she heard an outburst of girly voices and giggles.

"So, did you two _french?_" asked Felicity, one of Lily's good friends.

Lily laughed. "No! Definitely not!"

"I always knew you liked him," drawled Betsy from one of the corner beds.

"Not true! I do _not_ like James Potter anymore then I did yesterday," said Lily, but her face began to turn red.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" shouted Felicity in a singsong voice.

"I'm not lying!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Well, it certainly _looked_ like you were enjoying it," said a blonde named Keira. "I know how to recognize a passionate kiss, and you were certainly giving one." She said with a far-out look. (Note: I don't usually like adding in new characters...but hey. Co-authors idea and it works so yeah).

Lily bit her tongue. The other part of the deal with Ginny was that she was _not_ allowed to tell anyone that she had been dared to do it.... _But was I actually being dared, _Lily asked herself. _I did do it on my own accord, didn't I? **No, Lily, Ginny tricked you into doing it and you do NOT like James Potter. **_She nodded her head, agreeing with her more sensible side.

Ginny smirked at Lily, knowing she wasn't enjoying all the attention she was getting. _I'm not a bad person...I was merely giving them a head start, _she told herself. Hearing all the stories from her parents, she knew that James and Lily didn't actually start dating until their seventh year. _But it couldn't hurt getting started a year early, could it? _she thought, giggling to herself.

Soon enough the girls began to yawn and quiet down a bit, then minutes later they were all fast asleep. Ginny, who had finally gotten her own bed that day, looked to the side to see Lily smiling to herself. _Wonder what she's dreaming about, _Ginny thought, grinning. She rolled over to her other side, facing the wooden dressers. _How do I feel about Remus? _she asked herself. _He **is** cute, _she thought, but immediately dismissed it. _**He's was your bloody professor in second year! **But—**No buts! Imagine what Dumbledore would think about this? **__Dumbledore... he told me that time would tell why I was here...time will tell...he said make friends and enjoy yourself...study and work as well....make friends and enjoy yourself.....time will tell....time will tell...._

Ginny awoke the next morning to see fresh snow on the Hogwarts' grounds. She looked up to the sky, and saw that it was gray and gloomy looking, which only meant that there would be more snow delivered that morning. No one else was up yet, so Ginny quickly and quietly got dressed. After she made sure she had clean robes on, she bent down to pick up her books when a glint of gold caught her eye. Sticking partly out of her book bag was the gold necklace. The time turner. _How did you get here? _Ginny thought to herself. The last time she remembered having it was when she went back in time... She picked it up and stared at it. It looked as though it was in mint condition...no scratches or anything. _But it had been broken, _she reminded herself. _How odd. _She opened the draw in the little night table next to her bed and dropped it in for safekeeping, without giving it much thought. She then put her books in her bag and headed out of the room. When she shut her door she heard the door on the opposite end shut as well, and turned to see Remus Lupin heading down the staircase. She blushed when she saw him. He looked as though he was fidgeting with his robes, and avoided her eyes as they both came to the center of the room.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

"Good morning." There was an awkward silence. Then, "I was wondering..if..."

"Yes," prodded on Ginny.

"If you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with well not me really but-uh yeah me too, but I mean like Prongs and Padfoot are out for the day taking care of stuff and I don't really hang around with Peter. Er- not like a date or anything I just er-"

"Really?" interrupted Ginny, her heart beating a little faster then usual.

"Well er- the guys are going to Zonko's and I don't like and I figured I could show you around because Lily is usually with her friends and stuff, you know just for fun" he said trailing off, slightly blushing.

"I'd love to come!" Remus felt his whole body heat up a notch.

"Great! Er- I mean, that's good. Then meet me after breakfast today in the Great Hall, and we'll go from there." Ginny smiled and nodded. Remus headed out of the Common Room, and looked behind to see if Ginny was going to follow.

"I'll be there in just a second," she called over to him. He nodded, and headed out. Ginny sighed happily, and went over to look at the Gryffindor Common Room board, which held a calendar of events. She looked at it and saw that today, sure enough, was a Hogsmeade trip. It astounded her how far they were through December. It was the 19 of December. _That's funny, _she thought. _I've been here for exactly three days...and it **was** the 16 of December when I left the present...time sure is organized. _She snapped out of her thoughts when she looked at the following two weeks. It was labeled 'Holiday Break'. A wave of homesickness broke over her. _I'll be missing Christmas with my family, _she thought sadly. _I guess I'll be spending Christmas here...unless I go home before then. But I doubt that will happen. _She sighed. _Oh well, try to make the best of it Ginny! Ask who else is going to stay—maybe Lily and the Marauders will too! _

As though they had heard her thoughts, the three remaining Marauders ran down the staircase, and began cascading her with questions.

"What did Lily say about me?" asked James, a wild look in his eyes, tugging on her robes.

"Did Lily say anything about James using his—"(that one belonged to Sirius).

"Where's Remus?"

"Did Lily already leave?"

"Are you _sure_ Lily didn't say anything about James's—"

"SIRIUS!"

"_What?"_

"BOYS!" shouted Ginny over their voices. They immediately stopped. "Calm _down! _ Please, one at a time."

"Okay, me first," said James, pushing Sirius and Peter aside. "What did Lily say about me? Did she enjoy the kiss? Does she wanna go out with me?"

"Er---I _think_ she enjoyed the kiss. Um...I don't know if she's ready for a steady relationship with you, but she could be thinking about it and...yeah."

James looked a little disappointed. "Well why the hell would she kiss me like that if she doesn't want to go out with me?"

"Girls will be girls," answered Sirius, snorting. Ginny shot him a glare.

"_What? _It's true!"

"Remus went down stairs to breakfast," she told Peter. "Is that all then?"

"Nope, you didn't answered mine," said Sirius, grinning. "Did Lily say anything about James's—"

"SIRIUS!"

"_What?"_

Just then the door opened and out came Lily Evans. James began blushing like mad, and he rifled his hair a bit. Lily didn't give him a second look. She marched straight past him and walked to the portrait. James frowned.

"Evans?" he called to her.

She ignored him. "Ginny, walk with me," she said coolly. Ginny shrugged at the Marauders and followed her. Sirius smirked.

"Guess she's not thinking about a relationship then, _mate," _he said, laughing a little bit.

James scowled. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Sure." Sirius ran to catch up with the girls, suddenly remembering what happened _before_ he left for detention.

"Oi, Evans!" he shouted.

Lily stopped short and turned around, preparing to give James a speech, but stopped when she saw it was only Sirius. "Yes?"

"Do you know anyone named Harry?"

Lily thought a minute. "No...I don't think so. But that's such a _lovely_ name. If I ever had a son, I would definitely name him Harry!"

Ginny gasped. Lily looked at her, a bit confused, but she just shook her head. "Oh." Sirius walked away rather disappointed. He still wanted to figure out who this 'Harry' boy was.

Lily peeked over her shoulder, making sure there was no one too close to Ginny and herself. Then she said, "What should I _do _about James? I do not want to go out with him, but that's all anyone's talking about!"

"Well..." began Ginny. "Do you like him?"

"No!" shouted Lily, her nostrils flaring. "I do _not _like him whatsoever!"

"Okay. Well just go about how you would normally go about then."

"I _can't_! I just bloody made out with him last night! In front of the whole Common Room! Everyone knows, everyone's expecting us to go out or something! I can't pretend it didn't _happen!" _shouted Lily, who was now getting a little hysterical. Ginny patted her on the back.

"I understand. But Lily, you really shouldn't care what people think. Just follow your heart and do what _you_ think is right," she told her friend calmly. Lily smiled a bit.

"Thanks Ginny....you're really a great friend."

"No problem, I'm glad I can help," she said. _And move this whole romance along a bit quicker_, she thought to herself. They headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Shortly after breakfast Ginny fled to meet Remus, not even stopping to tell Lily where she was going. She could hear her heart beating faster than usual. _What am I nuts? The man is old enough to be my father! _ Ginny thought, slowing down slightly. _Who cares? It's not a date! Remus would never do that...he's just being nice._ Ginny thought stubbornly, quickening her pace again. She saw him not too far away leaning against a tree. Small bits off snow flecked his hair and his scarf blowing in the wind. His beautiful misty blues eyes against the gray sky. He managed to look incredibly handsome every time she saw him. She looked at her own appearance. Her red curls hung limply at the side of her head, her pale skin matched the snow and she had those horrible freckles! She sighed and continued running to him. Who cared how she looked?

When she got to him, she was panting slightly and her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

"I...just...ran..." she panted. Remus starred. He didn't know how she could look so beautiful with out even trying. Her red hair blew in the wind like a wave of crimson silk. Her freckles lightly dotted her cheeks, he milk white skin looked gorgeours. And her eyes, how they shined when she smiled. They gave off a lust for life, and were a dark chocolate brown. He however, thought he looked like a wreck. His robes were patched and frayed. (His mum insisted he wear those until they got too small), his hair wasn't combed and he was sure he looked awful. He knew he was starring. He quickly turned his head.

"Er...that's ok. Just take a rest." He said as she leaned up against the tree and sank into the soft white snow. "Where to?" she said still breathing heavily. _Whoa..._Ginny thought. _Major déjà vu! I said that to Harry a few days ago!_ She smiled remembering Harry's response.

"Er-I mean...what shops are you going to be show me?" Ginny said as she got to her feet. "Well I guess Honeydukes, Three Broomsticks and well they have places for Christmas shopping." He said...starring at his hands in the process.

"Oh good, I do need to catch up. Let's go!" She grabbed his cold hand and ran towards the village.

They first went to Honeydukes. Remus was pointing out all the candies they had there. Ginny nodded pretending as if she had no idea what they were. There were one or two candies that didn't look familiar, but then again they could have retired the candy before her time. They proceeded to the Three Broomsticks, where Remus _introduced_ Ginny to butterbeer. And of course she already knew what it was, but she drank it happily. They strolled down the road and passed the Shrieking Shack. As soon as Remus saw it, he quickly pulled Ginny into another shop looking slightly pale. He said it had been the weather.

"What was that building?" Ginny said, trying to play her part as best she could. She knew it upset him but if she didn't ask it might look suspicious.

"It's the Shrieking Shack. People uh...say it's haunted, but I don't believe that rubbish." He said with a wave of his hand. "Well let's go," he said as he yanked her out of the store and past the Shrieking Shack.

They strolled down the snow covered street, talking about assorted things when they passed a large sign that said _50% off all Christmas presents! _That kept magically appearing and reappearing in different letters_. _Ginny remembered! She had to buy presents.

"Oh Remus, I have to get presents for my family, how bout you?" she said stopping in mid-step.

"Well I already got some gifts, but I don't mind helping you or going along."

"Oh excellent! Do you know of any jewelry stores? My mum loves jewelry, and I want to get something for my friend Her- Hermania. Back home." She said, embarrassed at the ridiculous name she thought of.

"Her_mania?_"

"Well she wasn't born in France or England. I think it was somewhere in er- Norway, yes Norway. So do you know of any?"

"Well," Remus thought, stroking his chin lightly. "I do know of one, James bought Lily something there I think. It's called _The Diamond Earring._ It's a few shops this way," he said pointing.

"Excellent," she said smiling, and grabbing his wrist. "C'mon!" she said as she pulled him forward.

Ginny pushed open the wooden door and heard a small ring as she entered, Remus right behind her. She gazed around. The jewelry was absolutely beautiful. She glanced around. How could she possibly buy anything? She felt her hand travel to her pocket pulling out two Galleons. She frowned.

"Ginny, you mind? Now that I think of it, my mum could use some new jewelry."

"Oh no problem, I'll be over here," she said as she walked towards the glass counter. She gazed inside. Beautiful craftsmanship. Beautiful materials. Everything looked wonderful. Ginny's eyes glanced around when she noticed a glint at the back of the case. She quickly glance towards it. It was a medallion, a silver disk on the end of a long silver chain. It had...a wolf on it! Ginny looked at in awe. _This was made for Remus,_ Ginny thought looking in his direction. _I have to get in for him!_ she said. _Because...he's been so nice. _ Ginny called the witch at the counter over.

"Miss, how much is this?" she said pointing to the medallion.

"Ah that, that's been here for years. I never thought anyone would want it." The woman came over, she had big eyeglasses on and a large knitted shawl. She had long brown scraggly hair. She looked around twenty.

"Why not?" Ginny said looking slightly unnerved.

"Well, the picture. It's a werewolf. Everyone's prejudice. Never sold. You have a special werewolf in you life?" The woman said smiling.

"Why yes I do, how much is it?" Ginny said looking hopeful.

"Well it's made of real silver and everything, but since you look like such a nice girl, I can tell you have a pure heart. How about two galleons." Ginny's face drained. _That's all I have! I won't be able to buy anything for Ron or Hermione or Harry!_ Ginny thought. _Well...I'll have time when I get back. How many times will I find the perfect present for someone?_

"Here," Ginny said taking her only two Galleons and handing them to the woman. The woman removed the tiny pendant and but it into a small, black velvet box. She tapped a tiny green bow on it also.

"Thanks so much, Miss -" Ginny said, as she stashed the black box into her coat.

"Oh dear, call me Sybil. (Heh...who could this be?)" Ginny looked at her. _Professor Trelawney? How could it be? She seems so...normal._

"Sybil? Trelawney?" Ginny questioned.

"Why yes? Dearie do you have the inner eye?" Ginny looked around quickly.

"Yes, I do...in a way sort of. Anyway thank you so much Prof- Miss Sybil." She gave Trelawney a quick wave and made her way towards Remus. (okay I dunno, I just thought this was interesting. Everybody has to have a job before Hogwarts right? Well maybe Sybil Trelawney worked in the shop in 1980, she decided to try for a job at her old school because she felt she had the inner eye. It's possible I think! Just use your imagination!)

He was browsing through some rings. He wanted to get Ginny something, something special. However, everything was over 10 galleons. Remus sighed, slightly discouraged when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Ginny's beaming face appeared behind him. Apparently she found everything she wanted.

"Yeah, sure." She looked and saw that his hands were empty.

"What about your mum?" Ginny said, questioning his empty hands.

"Oh well I can't...I mean she doesn't need anymore." He said blushing slightly.

"You're sure?" Ginny said patting him lightly on the back. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yes I'm sure. So where else do you need to go?" He said as they started for the door. "Well, I don't need to go anyway else." Ginny confessed.

"Why not? You said you had so much shopping to do, for you mum and your friend...Hermania," he said choking the last part out. (She could have done Hermia! I mean...that's in _A Midsummer Nights Dream, _silly Ginny)

"Er yeah, about that. I kinda can't...I mean I –"Ginny looked at her feet.

"Spent all your money," he said with compassion, knowing exactly how she felt as he examined his old, tattered robes.

"Yes..." she said embarrassed. "Hey don't worry, I didn't have enough money either." He smiled slightly as he tapped his pocket for Ginny. She smiled lightly as they continued out into the cold street.

"Professor Riddle?" A young lad with blond hair asked as he pushed open the door, cautiously looking down the hall for other people. Lucius Malfoy slowly took a step inside the classroom.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy do come here, I take it you read my note." Tom said as Lucius came slowly shut the door and walked towards his desk.

"Yes sir, I did. I read it right after you gave it to me in class." He said extending the note towards his professor. Tom looked at his own neat writing. _Mr. Malfoy, I have something important for you to do. After your Hogsmeade trip come straight to my classroom. Professor Riddle. _

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are aware of how this thing works."

"Yes sir, I am your loyal servant, and you are the Dark Lord following in Salazaar Slytherin's place. A few selected people, such as myself will be your 'Death Eaters' and help you come to power. And we become the ultimate power in the world." The boy said...a look of boyish greed in his gray eyes.

"Very good" Tom chuckled. "You know much for a boy your age. I'm glad I picked you out. You have potential, I assume the others you recommended to me are just as good? "

"Yes my master." Lucius said giving a slight bow.

"Now I want you to do something for me...it will definitely not be easy...especially with Dumbledore around, but I think you can manage. There is a girl in this school. She goes by the name Ginny Weston. However...she is actually Ginny Weasley the girl I corrupted in my future. I took her down to the Chamber of Secrets, yes...in fact... you helped me with that too. You slipped young Miss Weasley the diary and I gained full control of her. That is until...Potter."

"James?" Lucius looked slightly skeptical, James was not one of his favorite people.

"No you fool, Harry Potter. The Boy-who-lived. The son of James Potter. Anyway, I'm surprised Dumbledore let Virginia stay. Surely Dumbledore knows I know about Miss Weasley. If he doesn't he's much more senile than I think. Yes the old man," Tom said grinning slightly drifting off slightly.

"Never the less," he said coming back to reality. "Virginia knows all about me...everything. She could ruin my plans for everything. Yes...all though I am powerful, she too has a sense of power. She could warn the Ministry against me and all would be lost. The element of surprise gone. Everything...would be ruined. However...if she no longer had a time turner she could never go back to her present time, and she'd have to wait it all out until she was forty years old. Yes...you must destroy her time turner."

"Time Turner my lord?"

"Yes! Fool, a little hourglass on a chain. Find it and destroy it." He said grinning wickedly.

"Yes master, is that all?"

"No, there is something else." Tom said, his smile growing larger as though he was thinking something truly evil.

"What is it master?"

"I want you to kill Ginny Weasley."

Author's Note: Oooo! Cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA! Yes this will all be explained in time. Don't worry! And by the way...last chapter. I meant I though Narcissa's hair was BLOND, I wrote brown again. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Tom is such an evil! And Ginny and Remus finally noticed each other! WEEE! More to come :D

**Katriana souless: **Gee...I never thought about that. Hmm...I guess whatever cookie you want! (personally, I like chocolate chip) :D Thanks for the review! :: Here have a cookie ::gives katriana souless a cookie::

**DarkAngel31: **Yes the yankees did win. Bernie is on FIRE! Whoo, he's my favorite player. Heh..anyways. I do believe that Ron is foreshadowing...how astute of you :D Anyways...for your lovely review you get...an ice dream bar! YAY! ::gives DarkAngel31 an ice cream bar from haagen daas::

**Pyrogurl4: **No problem, it wouldn't let me review some stuff either. You can have an ice cream bar too ::gives Pyrogurl4 an ice cream bar:: Thanks for the review!

**Lupinfan227: **Ah your story is coming out very good. Very nice...gee I sometimes wish I was Ginny. See gets to kiss Remus ::pouts:: ah well...thanks for the reivew. ::Gives Lupinfan227 a ice cream bar:: :D


	8. Confusion

"Welcome home!" cried Mrs. Weasley, enfolding Ron, Harry, and Hermione in one big hug. She ushered them inside the front door of the burrow, taking their jackets and throwing them onto a coat rack. Mr. Weasley, who was beaming, came over and hugged his son. He shook Harry and Hermione's hands as well, giving Harry an extra special smile.

As Harry looked around, he could see the Weasleys' were more then ready for Christmas. Bright, festive colored lights were strung up around the windowsills. Holly and mistletoe hung from every doorway, along with an animated Christmas scene playing over and over near the kitchen sink. A nativity was set up in a far corner near the back door. A tall, fresh evergreen tree caught Harry's eye as he began to walk towards the kitchen. It was quite clear Arthur had convinced his wife to use Muggle decorations to decorate for the festivities. Harry could see Fred and George in the living room using magic to string up the lights and tinsel. Apparently, as he had heard quite a few curses, it wasn't working to well.

"What the bloody _hell_ are you doing?"

"What am _I _doing?? What are _you_ doing?!"

"Trying to string up these--- (Mrs. Weasley turned around, and screamed "_FRED!") _lights!"

"_Retasca!"_

"NO! THAT'S TO TAKE THEM OFF GEORGE!" screamed Fred. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see a bewitched string of lights fly through the air and up the staircase. Mr. Weasley dashed for his wand, while Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs, colliding with Charlie.

"OW! _Mum!"_ shouted Charlie, as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry dear," cooed Mrs. Weasley, as she patted her son's head.

"You two are _never_ decorating the Christmas tree again!" Mr. Weasley said, glaring at Fred and George.

Everyone froze as they heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. Hermione, frightened leaped onto Ron. Ron blushed slightly. Then they heard a loud bang, and saw an angry looking Bill coming down the stairs.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! THESE LIGHTS NEARLY _STRANGLED_ ME!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fred and George gave a quick glance at each other.

"Sorry, gotta run! We'll be back later," said George quickly. He took another glance at the extremely red-faced Bill. "Make that much later. Nice to see you Harry, Hermione." With that there was two loud pops, and both Fred and George disappeared from the living room. Mrs. Weasley went off on a screaming tirade, while Mr. Weasley and Charlie tried to calm her down.

Ron cleared his throat as he followed his parents into the kitchen. "Happy Christmas?" he said rather weakly. Mrs. Weasley instantly stopped her outburst and rushed back over to the trio.

"I'm so sorry, you poor dears! Don't mind my behavior, it's just...those two get me so worked up sometimes. Sit down you three! You must be starved!" said Mrs. Weasley, pushing them into the kitchen chairs. Hermione eyed Ron worriedly, who shrugged. She knew he knew what she was thinking. _Ginny....what do they know about Ginny? My baby...my little girl. _Mrs. Weasley's smile seemed only half-hearted. Ron could tell. He cleared his throat.

"Er...Mom. So you've must've heard about...Ginny," he began very carefully, pausing here and there. Mrs. Weasley, who was wringing her hands with a towel, began to shake a little bit. Mr. Weasley put his shoulder on Ron.

"Yes," she said, a little too hysterically to be considered all right.

"We've heard," sighed Mr. Weasley. "And Albus refuses to tell us where she is....he says she's being well taken care of, but we're still worried. He doesn't know when she is to return."

"Then you've heard about all that we had," finished Ron. Mrs. Weasley turned around, and everyone saw a few tears escape her eyes.

"Now, now Molly, everything will be okay," said Mr. Weasley consolingly as he patted her on the back.

"Oh, I know...but I can't help but be worried. Why won't he _tell _us where she is? That would take so much strain off of the matter."

"Albus has his reasons," said Mr. Weasley dismissively. Molly Weasley wiped her e yes.

"I'm sorry all of you, I don't mean to worry you too! We can't let this put a damper on the holidays. Charlie! Bill! Finish the decorations on the tree at once, Arthur, would you care to clear the front walkway, it has a bit of snow on it, and you three," she said, her eyes resting on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three just sit down, and I will have you all fed in no time!"

"Mum, but we ate on the tra—"

"No matter, you can never have enough food--that's what my mother always said!"

"But Mum—"

"_Ronald!" _

Harry grinned. He had missed being around the Burrow. Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was rather late: ten past nine. Just then everyone heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley, who was in the middle of making lamb, shouted "_Arthur!"_

Mr. Weasley immediately ran to the door, holding a long stick with a rounded metal scoop at the end (a shovel!) Everyone heard a babble of voices, and Mr. Weasley called out, "They're here!"

Harry immediately got up and went to the front door, and to his surprise he saw Professor Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mundungus at the door. Professor Lupin looked rather pale, but had a smile on his face. Tonks's hair was twisted up in a bun, and was colored a bright green and a dark red. She also wore dark red lipstick. Kingsley Shaklebolt's grin was more broad than ever, and Moody's eye was swiveling around looking at all the decorations. Mundungas Fletcher looked around, and sneakily (or so he thought was sneaky) made his way back out the door—but not too quickly, as Harry could see a cauldron in his hand.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Mr. Weasley merrily as he pulled Lupin and Shacklebolt into a hug almost choking them. "Happy Christmas...almost," he said, grinning as he released them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Charlie and Bill returned to the front door to greet the guests.

"Where are Fred and George, this lovely winter evening?" Lupin asked, after shaking Ron and Harry's hand.

"Well er- "

"Don't tell me...they were messing with something, right?"

"The Christmas Tree lights," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"And Percy?"

"Away on business he says. Of course the _last _time he kept to himself all the time was when he was dating Penelope Clearwater, which I think means...well you know," Ron said blushing, looking in the direction of Hermione who at the moment was marveling over Tonks's hair.

"Ah I see. And have you heard any news on..." he trailed off, as his eye gave a saddened look about them.

"Ginny? Not much. All Dumbledore told us was that she was safe, and he wasn't sure when she'd be back. And then he said something else happened, but he decided to let our parents tell us about it...do you know what that is Professor?" Ron asked, slightly eager. Remus did not say anything for a moment. He looked somewhat thoughtful and worried.

"I will show you later. For now, let's just try to enjoy Christmas huh?" he said, trying to smile, and just barely doing that. He said as he made his way to the kitchen to greet Molly.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" asked Ron looking oddly confused.

"Must be the full moon," Harry answered slowly, watching as Lupin embraced Molly in the kitchen.

"Honestly!" said a voice behind them. They whirled around to see Hermione who was impatiently tapping her foot as if annoyed by something. "How can you two be so dense?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron said, irritated by Hermione's attempt to always make him look stupid.

"Well, isn't it obvious why he's upset?" Hermione stated, placing her hands on her hips. The boys stared at each other in confusion.

"I'm lost," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with the dinner.

Later on that evening, Tonks, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were inside cooking for the large amount of people. Mr. Weasley was outside, taking a crack at the Muggle way of shoveling. ("Truly amazing, what they come up with! Absolutely fantastic!" "ARTHUR WOULD YOU COME IN HERE!") Bill and Charlie were remedying Fred and George's fiasco with the Christmas lights while chatting of what they had been doing recently. The remainder of them were sitting around he fireplace on the couches, talking and laughing together.

"You know," Ron said very loudly all of sudden, after Kingsley had finished his story about a man he met in a Cauldron Shop. "Harry has truly _beautiful_ poetry. And I think he would like to sing us all a Christmas Carol right now that he made up all on his lonesome." Ron grinned at Harry. Harry's eye's narrowed. He held up his finger to retort but Mundungus, who was obviously finished with his 'cauldron business' interrupted.

"Is it true Harry? You can make songs?" he asked eagerly while chewing on a peanut of some sort.

"Er-"

"Now go on Harry," Ron said, his grin growing wider. "Sing for the nice people."

Harry turned to his best friend. "I'm going to kill you later," he grumbled and got to his feet. "Um...ok, I guess, this song is called uh...Happy Christmas. Ok..." Harry took a deep breath...

_Oh...Happy Christmas here_

_Happy Christmas there_

_Happy, Happy Christmas every bloody where!_

_Er- Oh...we all got our Christmas clothes on_

_Outside all it does is snow_

_And guess what Hermione and Ron?_

_You're makin' out under the mistletoe _

Ron blushed furiously at this line and everyone stared at him. Hermione having heard her name peaked through the door.

"Harry did you call me?"

"No Hermione,"

"Oh keep going Potter" Mad Eye Moody said, smiling at Ron's flushed face.

(This part is to the tune of 'That's Entertainment' from the Bandwagon)

_Oh...Now it's time to embrace_

_Don't you see the happy look on his face?_

_When he gets to see Hermione?_

_Ron loves his Herm_

_Herm loves her Ron and we all love them!_

Harry put up his hands as if it were a big finale. Harry smiled as he looked at Ron whose ears were going red. He grinned and sat back down. Ron was staring straight-ahead, eyes horrified. He very slowly turned his head towards Harry.

"Harry...I'm going- to have- to kill you now." Harry got up and ran from the living Room.

Ron leapt to his feet and began to chase Harry all around the house screaming, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CHRISTMAS CAROL WAS THAT?"

While Hermione, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen they heard Ron shouting and running around the room.

"Oh what are those boys up to?" Mrs. Weasley asked absentmindedly as she bustled about the kitchen. They heard Ron and Harry's feet rapidly run around the small house when there was a loud crash.

"Oh brother!" Tonks said irritably, as she was fixing a side dish. "And for once it's not me...I'll go see what they're doing." With that she quickly left the kitchen following the footsteps in the next room.

"Hermione dear could you-"Mrs. Weasley began.

Hermione stopped what she was doing. "Yes Mrs. Weasley," she said not turning around.

"Could you-"

Hermione waited. "Yes," she said a little bit impatiently. All of sudden Molly burst out into tears. Hermione slightly frightened jumped back a little as Mrs. Weasley suck to the floor in sobs.

"Oh goodness are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly, approaching the older woman.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so terribly sorry. It's just the past few days...I've kept it all bottled up, my poor little baby all by herself! Not here for Christmas, she doesn't get to see her older brothers hardly ever and...oh she's my only girl. If anything ever happened to my little girl, I don't know what I'd do! Oh Merlin, I pray every moment that my baby is safe!" Mrs. Weasley continued to sob harder. Hermione looked at her with compassion.

"There, there Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore said she'd be fine. I'm sure there's not reason worry," Hermione said in a reasoning tone.

"You're right," Mrs. Weasley said hoarsely drying her eyes on her apron. "I just can't help but wonder what's going to happen to my little girl." Mrs. Weasley sniffed. Hermione patted her on the back. She looked up to see Tonks in the doorway, holding up Harry and Ron by the back of their shirts.

"Got them – Oh Molly! What's the matter?" she asked, as she dropped Harry and Ron on the floor.

"She just, had a little _emotional _ outbreak about Ginny," Hermione answered as Molly was still sniffing and wiping away her tears.

"Oh mum!" Ron cried while getting to his feet and running over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes Ronald, I'm fine dear," she said grasping her youngest son's shoulder and rising to her full height. "I just need to take a rest. Do you girls think you can handle dinner?" Mrs. Weasley tried to cover her tear-stained cheeks and puffed eyes.

"Of course Molly, you just go lie down. We'll take care of everything."

When Christmas Eve arrived, four days later (No! I'm skipping days in my story ::sob::) the Burrow was full of hussle and bussle. George and Fred returned and Bill tried strangling them with the lights they had been using on the Christmas Tree. Arthur was still insisting on wrapping his presents the muggle way, no matter how many time Molly tried to talk him out of it. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley had to leave on important Ministry business, but luckily Remus, Tonks and Mundungus managed to stay over until Christmas.

A splendid dinner was prepared by the ladies which consisted of mince-meat pie, spice sugar cakes, roast lamb, steak-and-kidney pie, pumpkin juice, apple cobbler, fried potatoes and candied yams. (::drool::). After the hearty meal, Mrs. Weasley retired to her room claiming she was too tired to stay up and bid everyone good night. (This was of course after she had passed by a drawing Ginny made for her she was six). Arthur said he had some last minute wrapping to do. Bill, Charlie and Mundungus played cards on the kitchen table, while Tonks was in front of the mirror changing her hair to snow white, and then back to green and red again unable to decide which she liked better for Christmas. Fred and George were in their room and frequent noises were heard from inside. (Obviously they're still working on those Wizard Wheezes, huh?)

Hermione, Ron and Harry wandered around in search of something to do. Hermione had offered her opinion on Tonks's hair, but Tonks kept insisting she liked the other way better. But then would she'd change to that hair style and she'd say she liked the other one better. Hermione got irriated and impatient then left. Bill, Charlie and Mundungus decided they were too young to play cards the muggle way. (Involves much gambling.) Hermione again offered Arthur help with his muggle wrapping, but he insisted on doing it himself. (All though Hermione thought he could use all the help he could get. He was totally butchering the wrapping paper.) Ron, Hermione and Harry wandered upstairs, and found their old professor sitting by the firelight reading a book.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione inquired, as they pushed the door to the guest room open. He looked slightly startled and he quickly closed his book.

"Oh hello, Hermione, Ron, Harry," he said. "What can I do for you?" He smiled. The fire light bounced off his graying hair giving him a look of the golden brown it once was. His gray eyes looked tired, but never the less happy.

"Well, no one wanted to talk to us," Ron mutterered grumpily, while slouching into the chair opposite Lupin, without asking.

"Oh well, I'll talk to you," he said as Hermione and Harry quickly joined Ron inside the room. Hermione sat on the arm of Ron's chair while Harry sat on the carpet.

"Professor Lupin, would you tell us the thing Dumbledore didn't tell us at Hogwarts," Ron asked finally after a long, awkward silence.

"Well, it's rather bad news.... are you sure you want to here it on the day before Christmas?"

"We don't care, honestly. We just want to know," Hermione said at once. Remus gave a small sigh and crossed the room and opened a drawer in his desk. He shuffled through some papers and retrieve what looked to be the _Daily Prophet_.

"Here," he said, handing the crumpled newspaper towards them. "Read the headline." Ron took the paper. Hermione and Harry leaned in to see what it said.

**You-Know-Who's Supporter leaves an Important Message**

_Early, on the morning of December 19th, Ministry workers found a message written on the wall of the headquarters. The message read, 'The Dark Lord's vengence seeks the young one,' written in blood. Ministry officals are still trying to decifer what this means. Some believe it to be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. However some other experts have their money on a few other children who were found in the Department of Mysteries just two years ago, at the uprise of You-Know-Who..._

Harry trailed off from reading. Voldemort was going after someone? _Could it be me?_ Harry thought as he sat back down on the floor. _Well, why shouldn't it be? _he finished his thought sarcastically. Ron had already stopped reading. Hermione however finished the entire article. When she had finished she looked thoughtful.

"You – you don't reckon this has got anything to do with Ginny do you?" Ron said, in a barely audible voice.

Remus the whole time had been pacing around the room. "I don't know Ron, I just don't know."

"No wonder Dumbledore didn't want to tell us," Hermione said slowly, letting the news sink slowly into her head. "Someone is out there after a child, a kid! For all we know it could be any of us."

"But it can't be Ginny!" Ron shouted at once. "Because...because Dumbledore said she was safe."

"Yes but Ron, that was only three days after Ginny left. Don't you think that is an odd sort of coincidence?"

"No!" Ron shouted as he got to his feet, obviously extremely emotionally unbalanced. "My sister is fine! You-know-who is not after her! I refuse to believe it!" Althought he denied it, his eyes looked somewhat tearful.

"Ron, calm down please. No one said for sure that he was after Ginny, it's jus – "

"HE'S NOT!" Ron roared and ran out the door. Hermione quickly ran after him and stopped him as he came to the door.

She grabbed his trailing hand. "Ron," she insisted. "Listen to me. Please. I'm sure Ginny is okay. I mean, we were all in the Department of Mysteries last year so it could be any of us, Neville or Luna. Think about it, Neville's parents got tortured by You-know-who, perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange convinced Voldemort to kill Neville. Don't jump to conclusions Ron, we're all so worried about Ginny and there's just so many things to worry about I jus –"she stopped and started sniff, as she wiped away a trailing tear. Ron turned around very slowly.

"Sorry Hermione, I was just...you know Ginny's my sister and all. I sometimes don't think. Forgive me?"

"Of course," she said giving him a smile. They heard snickers from behind them. Lupin and Harry were covering their mouths with their hands, stiffling their chuckles.

"This is no laughing matter!" Ron yelled, as he spun towards them. Harry stiffled a laugh and then said to his friend, "Look up Ron," he said pointing directly above him.

"What?" Ron said as he looked towards the ceiling. Hermione looked up too. About them was a small piece of mistletoe. The small white berries shimmering from the light the fireplace gave off.

"Er wow, didn't someone say those were infested with nargles?" Ron said, blushing crmison and taking a step backwards.

"Oh Ron, don't be ridiculous. Come here you." Hermione lunged forward and grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt. She pulled his head down to her height and kissed him gently.She held him there with her hands on either side of his face. Ron's eyes were open in shock. After a moment, she slowly released him, grinning slightly in a victorius sort of way.

"Good night gentlemen. See you in the morning," she said as she pranced off towards her room looking mighty pleased with herself.

Ron looked as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. He touched his lips. And then he turned to Harry.

"You know you'd never know Hermione was such a good kisser."

"No offense Ron, but I don't want to know," he said chuckling slightly. The two boys bid good night to their old teacher and made their way towards Ron's room, Ron still looking goofy from the Christmas Eve kiss Hermione had given him.

As Harry was getting into bed, he could hear his best friend's loud snores coming from the bunk on top of him. Harry sighed and rolled over on his side. _Who could they be after? Well it's obviously someone who is in someway related to the Ministry. It could be Neville-- after all Voldemort's supporters killed his mum and dad. I don't think it's Luna, that seems unlikely. Maybe he's going after Hermione, since she's so clever and she's a muggle-born. _But that hardly seemed sensible. Hermione was no threat to him. At least Harry didn't think so. Harry thought it was most probably himself. Voldemort has been wanting to kill him since he was born, why stop now? _But-_ Harry pondered. _Ginny just disappeared now, and remember it was her who Tom had taken in to the Chamber. Her dad works for the ministry too, and she was the youngest one in the Department of Mysteries! But Dumbledore said she was safe. What if he lied? So we wouldn't panic? _ The recent news kept Harry thinking all night, until his thoughts tired him out and sleep claimed him.

"Harry! Presents!" A hard shove jolted Harry from his slumber. He woke to see Ron above him, his freckles more noticable than usual and a huge grin on his face as he tried to shake Harry awake.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Ron," Harry said groggily sitting upright and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand next to the bed.

"Come on Harry! The presents are down stairs, under the tree!" Ron said, tugging on Harry's arm. "Hurry, we have to wake up Hermione too!" Harry pushed his covers aside and rubbed his eyes. Having only slept a few hours, he felt exhausted. He got to his feet and stretched. Ron looked at him impatiently.

"Let's move!" he cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door. They came to Ginny's room which was two doors away. Hermione was sleeping in the bed Ginny usually occupied. Tonks was on a cot in the corner of the room near the window. Ron sighed beside himself when he looked at Hermione. But quickly got over it, and ran inside to wake Hermione up.

"Hermione, Happy Christmas! There are presents downstairs! Come on," He said shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm – wha?" Hermione mumbled, her eyes open slightly.

"Presents!" Ron said, shaking her a little harder. Hermione got a glimpse of Harry who was leaning against the doors frame, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Ron, what time is it?" she asked, slowly rising.

"Late enough, now come on!" Harry had figured Hermione had also been thinking last night about the recent news. Hermione slowly got to her feet.

"Ron I've got to make the bed..." she said sleepily, as she moved a hand towards her untidy covers.

"No time for that," Ron said quickly, yanking her away from the bed. "Let's go," he said as he dragged her along, much to her protest ("Ronald! The presents will still be there if I make my bed, Ron!") Harry sauntered along after the two, taking his time. ("How come Harry gets to walk at his own pace? Ron! Would you let me go?!") Ron lead them downstairs. They found Fred and George sitting at the base of the muggle tree already opening their presents. Mundungus Fletcher was on the couch, still fast asleep. They caught a glimpse of all the presents. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered to himself, before bolting downstairs to rip his parcels open. Harry and Hermione took their time and arrived at the tree shortly after Ron had ripped open his first present.

Harry sat down between Ron and George. George readily thrust a package into his hands. "This one's for you," he said while ripping the paper on his own present. Harry examined the present in his hands. He yanked the paper off the package. It was from Mrs. Weasley. Through all her worry she had still managed to knit them a sweater. His was red, and had a golden 'H' on the front. He smiled at his gift knowing how much effort Mrs. Weasley had put into it and he slipped it on over his pajamas.

In time Harry had received a _Chudley Cannons offical guide to Quidditch _from Ron, a _How to Study for your N.E.W.T.s _ from Hermione, a few trick wands and exploding bubblegum from Fred and George, and a few other assorted items from the grown-ups. He even found poorly knitted socks from Dobby, who apparently in his note used the Owlery (with permission from Dumbledore of course.) All in all it was a pleasing experience for everyone.

Mrs. Weasley was the first grown-up to wake and she had already started making a Christmas breakfast. Mundungus Fletcher woke up shortly after, because Fred and George were trying their new 'ear muffs' on him. What they actually did was emit a loud noise into the sleepers ear. Mundungus ran off cursing to himself. Lupin arrived downstairs, looking rather tired, but never the less happy. Tonks strode down after him, she had finally decided on a mix of white, green, and red hair. Mr. Weasley remained asleep for quite sometime until his muggle alarm clock finally woke him up. He was thrilled to see it had worked for him. By that time though everyone was almost done with the wonderful breakfast (which consisted of sausage, eggs, orange juice, crumpets, bacon, and other really yummy breakfast foods.)

Later that evening, the trio found Professor Lupin reading at the kitchen table while the other grown-ups were off doing other things. Fred and George were up in their room again, Mrs. Weasley cleaning up, Mundungus and Arthur were looking at some of the plugs Arthur had been collecting, (Fred and George has given him a new one for Christmas and he was simply delighted). Bill was in his room, writing a letter to someone (no doubt a sweetheart in Eygpt) and Charlie was on the couch reading _Quidditch Monthly._

Hermione, Ron and Harry approached him as they had the night before. When he heard them, he quickly shut the book his was reading and turned to face them.

"Oh hello you three, having a good Christmas?" he said cheerfully, almost as though he was covering something up.

"Yes lovely. I loved that book you gave me Professor. I've been reading it all day," Hermione said, enthusiastically, holding it up for him to see.

"Yeah it took as nearly an hour to unglue her from it," Ron retorted. Hermione threw him a furious glance.

"Anyway," Hermione said in a bright tone, ingnoring Ron, who was now mocking how she read. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, just reading," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked nosily, hopping up to a chair next to Lupin.

"Nothing," he said pushing the book aside, so Ron wouldn't lean over to see what it was.

"But you just said- "

"Ron," interrupted Hermione. "Why don't we talk about something else? Professor Lupin were you pleased with your Christmas presents this year?" Hermione took a seat on his other side as Harry walked around and took a seat across.

"Yes, they were all lovely," he said casually, folding hands.

"Me too!" Ron blurted out. "Fred and George gave me this fake shampoo stuff that turns hair white or gray so the look ol-"Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs to make him stop. Remus seemed somewhat amused and laughed at this.

"Anyway," Ron said, rubbing his now painfully sore ribs. "You should have seen what they gave Hermione." Ron chuckled. Hermione's face went beet red.

"I'm sure that Professor Lupin has other things to do than to hear about – "

"Let me talk Hermione." He said, holding his hand up to silence her. "Okay so listen, Hermione picks up their package and it's really, really heavy right? So Hermione tears off the wrapping paper and it's a really, really big book. And it's called, 'Head Girl and Boy Knowlegde' or something stupid like that. So Hermione gets all jumpy about it right?" Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Ron kept going. "So she opens it up and a custard pie comes flying out of the book! Oh man you should have seen it. She had pie everywhere. And boy, she ran after them full speed, right Hermi-"Hermione gave him a quick slap across the face. She looked furious.

"Ow...Hermione, what the bloody hell did you do that for?" he said rubbing his cheek in distress and ignoring the snickers from Harry.

"Ron! You had no right to tell that story! You're so insensitive!"

"Well if I'm so insensitive why do you like me?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA AT THE MOMENT!" Hermione shouted getting to her feet.

"Yeah well, NEITHER DO I!" Ron said also getting to his feet. Then he looked around for moment thinking of how horrible his comeback had been. "Er- I mean – "he started but suddenly, a loud crash from Fred ang George's room came and rocked the house slightly. Hermione toppled over onto Ron, and Harry and Lupin's chair fell over.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from inside the kitchen. They could hear other voices that were complaining also. ("No! My collection is ruined!" Arthur screamed.)

"Not to worry," came Fred's voice. We're just restocking our collection of fireworks. Have no fear!"

Ron and Hermione blushed severely, Hermione was lying on top of Ron. After a moment, Hermione quickly pushed herself off. She got up and dusted herself off, after blushing furiously some more. She reached out her hand to help her old Professor up. She noticed a silver glint around his neck.

"Professor, what's that?" Hermione asked pointing to it.

"What, oh this!" he said looking down. "This is just a medallion I wear." He tucked it back into his robes.

"You get that for Christmas?" Ron asked, craning his neck to get a better look at it.

"Yes... I've had this a long time, since I was about your age, maybe a little younger."

"Can we see it?" asked Harry, finally getting to his feet.

"Well all right," he said pulling it out of his robes. Hermione, Ron and Harry leaned in to see it. It was a flat, circular piece of silver on a long silver chain. A wolf was printed on the front of the charm.

"Oh how lovely," Hermione said after she had finished looking at it. "Who gave it to you?" she asked. Lupin said nothing for a long time. The trio could see, a very sad look crept into his eyes, it almost looked like he were going to cry. His face seemed to have pale also and he looked very hurt in some way. Hermione was about to apoligize for saying anying, all though she wasn't quite sure what she had said. However, he quickly turned away from them.

"I'm getting rather tired," he said, turning towards the staircase. "Happy Christmas." He mutter. They heard him walk slowly up the stairs. They watched him until he disappear into his room.

"What do you reckon?" Ron started as he looked towards the stairs. "You suppose Sirius gave him that thing, and that's why he's so upset."

"Makes sense," Harry said, casually putting his hands in his pocket. Hermione was quiet though. _If Sirius gave him that necklace,_ she thought. _Why didn't he show people it when he was alive? No, that was from someone he lost along time ago... his mum? Dad maybe. Or perhaps... a girlfriend? Professor Lupin never spoke of his love life, so maybe - _

"Hermione!" shouted Ron, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she answered, rather rudely.

"Me and Harry are gonna go play some Wizard's Chess. You wouldn't fancy coming, would you?"

"How did you ever guess," she said saracastically. Ron and Harry shrugged and made their way up the stairs.

Hermione made her way to the big couch over by the warm fire. She looked across at the other couch, where Charlie deeply absorbed in his magazine. As soon as she sat down though, he put it down quickly and smiled at her.

"So, I've heard about you and Ron," he began carefully, examining her face. Hermione blushed. _Oh not now, Charlie...I need to think._

"Really?" She tried to act surprised.

"Really. I just wanted to let you know that I really admire that you took the first step...we were all wondering when one of the two of you was going to be brave enough to finally make things happen. In fact, Bill, Fred, George, and I all placed a bet. Everyone thought you would win, except for Bill.... anyway, I just wanted to tell you: Congratulations!"

Hermione blushed furiously after his speech. "Thanks, Charlie!" she said softly. They sat in silence and looked at the fire for a couple minutes. Then there was another explosion from upstairs, making the house shake even more violently then before.

"SORRY!" shouted George from upstairs.Charlie and Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley run up the stairs, and minutes later start screaming.

"Well, I think I'll go back to my room now....try to get some peace and quiet," said Charlie, grinning. He winked at Hermione.

Minutes later, Hermione was left alone on the couch. _Perfect, _she thought. _I need to think. Now....Ginny...._

Author's Note: The ninth chapter is already finished. However we are still editing it so it will be up very shortly, in a day or two. For now be patient. We wanted to end this chapter on a high note, because there are dark ideas for the future. There's a song that I think really reflects the mood of this chapter. It's from the movie 'Meet Me in St. Louis' made in 1944. It's sung by Judy Garland. I think this is exactly what is happening in this chapter.

_Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule tide gay (happy)_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days, of yore_

_Faithful friends, who are dear to us, will be near to us_

_Once more_

_Someday soon we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Until then we'll have to muddlle through somehow_

_So, have yourself a Merry little Christmas now_

That song makes me so emotional ::sniff:: Okay now...

**DarkAngel31: **Ah another extremely amusing review. I think that only silver bullets are harmful. I could be wrong...but oh well. And Ginny's reaction. Well we were going to do something about that. But I think Ginny wasn't really given anytime to, because Lily asked her something right afterwards, and Ginny sort of disregarded it. So...what can I give you know? You can have...a plush Tom! Yay! ::Gives DarkAngel a plushy Tom:: When you squeeze his belly he says "I am Lord Voldemort" :D

**Pyrogurl4: **I'm so glad you liked my treat. And the chapter. And since I already gave you another chapter...I guess you can have...another ice cream bar YAY!

**Lupinfan227: **Loved the way your story turned out. Yay no longer in a cliffe. You can have a stuffed Remus! ::Gives Lupinfan227 a plush Lupin:: Aww he's so cute. I wish I had one!!

**Deal-with-it: **I am so pleased you liked my story on the point where you were about to shoot me :D I have to say I was highly amused by your review. (I was on the floor laughing) Anyway...As a token of my appreciation...I shall give you a my flack cannon so you can threaten more authors :D ::gives deal-with-it a flack cannon:: Enjoy!

**Piper of Locksley: **Aggh! Deadly puffskeins NOOOO! ::Runs away screaming:: Oh now...thanks for your review, and as your reward...I give you a free plush puffskein! That isn't deadly! ::gives Piper of Locksley a stuffed puffskein:: YAY!!

**VanillaChocolate: **I'm loving your message...so huzzah-ish as you say. Thanks for your review...and now you get a freed plushy of the word HUZZAH! YEAH! ::Give's Vanilla Chocolate stuffed Huzzah::

Oh my, the presents are getting better :D


	9. Memories

"You...want me to _kill_ her sir?" Lucius said trembling at the knees of his master. Tom reclined his chair a moment, obviously deep in thought. He then smiled...a fire glowed in his eyes giving off pure evil.

"No...bring her to me, I'll do it. Or perhaps..." he said with another thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps she does not have to be killed after all. That girl has a sense of power about her, a type of radiant fire that could be useful. If she could be turned...yes she would be one of the most powerful people who ever lived. If I could only convince Virginia to become my wife, my Dark Mistress." He smiled at the thought of it. "However," he said harshly, coming out of his reverie. "If she refused, she must be killed, and I will take great joy in that also. Either way, I get what I want."

"Yes master, I will lead Miss Weasley to you and destroy the time turner." He said rising from his bent form.

"Get back down! I did not say you could get up! Now listen to me. I have a much better idea how to work this all out. You destroy her time turner, I have someone else in mind who can bring her to me."

"But my lord-I can certainly bring her to you, it will be no prob-"

"SILENCE! Fool, it is not a question of your worthiness. However, I know someone who Virginia trusts more thus making it much easier for me to do this."

"Yes master. But how shall I get her time turner?"

"Fool! Don't bother me with such petty details, figure out a way...and do not fail me. Is that clear?" The man leaned forward and starred viciously at the man kneeling before him.

"Yes master. May I add one more thing?"

"What?" Tom said venomously.

"It's Potter, I think he's onto us."

**Flashback**

James and Sirius had noticed something very odd about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. (Before Ginny arrived). Frequently in class Lucius Malfoy would fall asleep and the Professor would think nothing of it. Professor Riddle would often call Lucius up to his desk and discuss things with him while the rest of the class was reading silently. Lucius even got better grades than Lily, who studied religiously without sleep sometimes. He was the only one who ever surpassed her in anything. And James knew he was always snogging Narcissa in a broom closet. ("Honestly James! Put the map away! I don't want to know what my evil cousin is doing with Malfoy...BAD IMAGES! AGGH!")

James had noticed it all the time. He knew it had nothing to do with the Gryffindor prejudice that Riddle had. No, it was something much deeper than that. The other Slytherins did not get called up to his desk. James had considered favoritism, but no...there was something else. He was sure. He had considered an affair, ("James...oh my god, you have a sick mind! Do you know what that's like coming from me? Me who is supposed to be way sicker! What's wrong with you?! MORE BAD IMAGES!") but that seemed unlikely. They weren't giggly or anything like that. It looked more serious. Besides what would Narcissa think?

James told Sirius (some of this is in chapter five if you want to check it out, it's filling you in on what James and Lucius were saying before Ginny and Lily turned up) that Lucius was definitely up to something. They confronted him that day. James felt somewhat more confident having kissed Lily in the Common Room before.

At breakfast, he and Sirius strode over to the Slytherin table, where Lucius has been chatting with some of his friends/sidekicks. James tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want Potter?" he sneered, looking over his shoulder briefly to identify the offender.

"Well Malfoy, I want to know about what you and Professor Riddle?" James said leaning on Sirius's shoulder, which proved to be too high up for him so he let his arms hang. Lucius's eyes opened slightly, but returned to normal before anyone could notice. _Oh my god? Could he know about the Dark Lord's plan? Does he know about the Chamber of Secrets, does he know about everything? Oh...nonsense,_ Lucius thought before answering. _There is no way for anyone to find out. Now with the spell we conjured up. _He looked back at James.

"Don't know what you mean," he said glaring at them.

"Oh I think you do...explain your grades."

"I'm not explaining anything to you, Potter." He said and turned around. He felt the butt of a wand get pushed into the back of his neck. "I think you will," James hissed, angered slightly about the lack of cooperation. He was going to get this thing sorted. No one would out-do his soon-to-be girlfriend and get away with it.

"Maybe I study, unlike you I don't stay out all night hanging with my buddies," he sneered.

"Don't feed me that crap Malfoy, everyone knows that you're snogging Black left and right." Lucius looked at Sirius a moment, with confusion. "I meant your girlfriend." He said pointing to Narcissa, who had crimped brown hair today. Usually it was a shiny blond, but in the last few weeks she had been trying spells out on her hair.

"And how would you know that Potter? Interested in my love life because you can't get your own."

"My love life has nothing to do with this, unlike your own."

"How does this concern my relationship with...Black's cousin." Lucius said turning around to look at her. She looked up from her conversation and waved at him and gave him small wink. She turned back to her chat.

"Because we know what you've been doing and that you don't deserve those grades."

"So what if I don't. It's not like you care about grades," he said snickering, as a bunch of Slytherins joined him.

"No I care about Lily's. She actually works hard for her grades, unlike you. That's why she doesn't go out with me, too busy studying."

"Well maybe if you had anything worth studying," Lucius said smiling. "Then maybe she'd go out with you." The Slytherins were in an uproar. James did not care.

"Listen, you really ought to cooperate unless you want to end up in a toilet! So, if you don't mind, Lucius," began James Potter drawing closer to him. Sirius grinned. And then James saw Lily being dragged by Ginny towards him. His hands immediately came to their usual spot: his hair. He began ruffling it, trying to straighten in so he could impress Lily, but to no avail. Sirius laughed; Lucius grimaced.

"Oh please Potter, you and your sidekick can confront me next time after you get over your little crush," he said rather loudly. "You sicken me, as well as the mudblood," he said eyeing Lily. He turned around, and returned to his seat. James and Sirius's faces took on looks of rage.

"Please, allow me Prongs," said Sirius. James raised his eyebrows, but then smiled and nodded. Sirius walked to where Lucius was sitting, a wicked grin on his face.

James, who was still standing where he was whispered to Lily and Ginny, "You two may want to get out of here. That is, if you don't like fights."

Sirius grab a handful of Lucius's robes and whirl him around. Before Lucius had a chance to react, Sirius began punching him hard in the face. Soon Slytherins around Lucius began to try to punch Sirius, but James came to his rescue. All the Gryffindors, as well as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, ran over to the Slytherin table just in time to see Lucius scratch Sirius across his right cheek. Sirius turned bright red, and then pinned Lucius to the floor and began throwing wild punches anywhere his hands made contact.

All the students began to chant, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" extremely loud. The Professors tried to make their way through the crowd, but there were way too many students in the way. Ginny made her way out of the crowd, still pulling Lily behind her. When she turned to face her, Lily's face was white with shock.

The teachers came running through the crowd to break up the fight. James could see Lucius being helped by Professor Riddle. Yes something definitely weird was going on. Ginny sensed it too obviously because he saw her shudder at the sight of him. (I did copy and paste some of this flashback, but then again it's the same event, so why shouldn't it be the same words? Or maybe I'm just lazy, but I think the flashback turned out all right.)

**End Flashback**

"Ah...so that was what that was all about. You were lucky I was there in time." Riddle said as he recalled the memory, only a few days previous. 

"Yes master, but what do we do about Potter?"

"I'll dispose of him later. Have no fear." (Oooo! ::eerie music::)

Ginny returned to the castles later that evening, pleased with how the day had turned out. After she and Remus left the Jewelry store, they went back to the Three Broomsticks where the found Lily and some of her friends. Lily kindly offered Ginny to come along with her friends for the rest of the day. She also offered Remus (despite the giggles from her friends) but he politely declined. He said he had to meet up with the rest of the Marauders and left, but not before Ginny a quick wink. After he had done so, he had wondered to himself if that looked too flirtatious or weird. He smacked himself mentally and trudged through the snow to Zonko's Joke Shop.

Ginny was slightly disappointed Remus decided against coming with him. This made Ginny think a moment. _I can' t believe this! I've been here only three days and I'm already crushing on someone! What would Harry think? And it's not anyone, it's my bloody professor! So..._argued a small voice in your mind. _You must admit he's cute. Come on Ginny, wake up. Those beautiful eyes, his pale complexion, the inner beast within. Ginny, he's a fox! Or rather a wolf. _Ginny laughed slightly at her own pun. _Oh but Ginny! You just kissed Harry a few days ago! You want to be disloyal...well it doesn't matter anyway. Because I don't like him. We're friends, if that. He probably sees me as a pest or something. _Ginny thought slightly saddened at her own words. _But he did ask you to come today...but only because he didn't want to hang with Peter...but that could have been a lie...but-_

"Ginny! Hello?" Someone's hand waved rapidly in front of Ginny's blank eyes, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Uh-what?" Ginny said, slightly entranced from her daydream.

"Ginny, we're going to get going. You were just standing there, and your eyes looked all glassy like you were petrified or something. You ok?" Lily said to her.

"Uh yeah fine. I was just, yeah know – thinkin'," Ginny said straightening up her form.

"Well that must have been one _deep_ thought. I wasn't sure if you had died." Lily said laughing slightly as the girls began towards the exit.

"Oh it was, it was."

The girls headed downs the street in search of shops with 'girl items.' The girls were in deep conversation on what they were going to do over winter vacation, which started the following day.

"Where are you going over vacation, Ginny?" one of the girls asked her as the walked down the street.

"Oh well, I sighed up to stay here, er-"she said thinking of an excuse. "Well I always go home for Christmas and there's all those noisy relatives and I decided to stay here. Just to see what it's like."

"Yeah," Lily said for her. "Ginny told me she has _six_ brothers!" The girls went into an uproar.

"Six?"

"Are they cute?"

"How old are they?

"Don't you get tired of being the only girl?"

Ginny frowned slightly. "Yes, no not in my opinion, 17, 19, 19, 21, 22, and 24. (This means Bill was born in 72...and my story is supposedly take place in 67, all though it should really be 76, but Molly needs to be here! I said so)Yes, yes I do. Anymore questions?" Ginny said folding her arms.

"Oh come on Ginny," Lily said putting and arm around her friend. "They didn't mean to be nosy, they were just curious. Besides I'm staying too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my sister is a real creep to me. I try to stay away from her as much as possible. Last time I went home for Christmas I found her trying to break my wand." Lily said frowning at the memory.

"Oh, good I'm not the only one."

"Certainly not. The 'golden' quartet has been staying since the fourth year. They can't stand being separated from each other. Before that Potter and Black would go to Potter's house and Remus and Peter would go to their own. I think Malfoy and Narcissa are staying, probably so they can snog without being caught their parents, and I'm pretty sure Narcissa's sister is staying too, Bellatrix. Not sure what she's doing. And I think a few Ravenclaws are too, don't know them though."

"Oh well, that is certainly refreshing," said Ginny, smiling.

"Oh look in here!" cried one of the girls pointing to a window. "It's a book, _How to bewitch men_, C'mon let's go in." The girls ran into the shop forgetting about the conversation.

After Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts she headed up towards the Owlery. She still had her coat on, she had not bothered to take anything off and she only stopped by the Common Room briefly to fetch some parchment and a quill. She needed to get this done.

When she arrived, quickly pulled out the tiny velvet box and starred admiringly at it. The small green bow on it gave the impression of a true Christmas Present. Ginny set down the piece of parchment in her hands down on a table where some owls were looking at her curiously. She took her time, neatly making every letter with her peacock feather quill. After a few minutes, she lifted up her paper and examined her work. She smiled at it admiringly and then quickly rolled it up. She however found a problem when she had nothing to seal it up with. Out of desperation Ginny yanked a red ribbon out of her hair and tied it around her letter.

She wandered over to a handsome looking barn owl that was brown with white patches on his feathers. Ginny tied the note and present to the owl's feet and lead him towards the window. He quickly leapt off and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Ginny leaned out the window, her chin leaning on her hands and sighed slightly. After a moment or two she quickly exited the Owlery and went back to her dorm.

Four days passed of the holiday break before Christmas arrived. (Aggh! I skipped over four WHOLE days!) Ginny mostly wandered the castle aimlessly in search of interesting things to do. A few time she would accidentally open a door of an empty classroom and find some Ravenclaws making out. Sometimes during the evening she's watch James, Sirius, Remus and Peter have a snowball fight, in which Peter was always soaked to the bone with snowballs. Lily often played games, and tried spells on her hair. Sometimes she was still wrapping Christmas presents last minute. Ginny often would just try to be by herself to give her time to think.

On Christmas Eve, Ginny slowly got into bed, but she did not feel tired in the least. Whenever she wasn't tired, Ginny tried thinking something happy and on most occasions in would make her sleepy and she'd fall asleep in the middle of her happy memory. Ginny racked her brains. _Remus _she thought. I _had so much fun with him today, I only wish...that he did too. Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. He's too old for you much too old. You can't possibly be falling for him. Besides it's not even the one you know. If you start falling for him now, it'll be the same in the future. Besides_ she thought._ He could never return your feelings. Why bother? _She thought of the first time she ever saw him.

**Flashback**

Ginny was in her second year, on the train to Hogwarts. She was somewhat nervous, remembering the events that had happened last year. She was in a compartment with some second year Ravenclaws who were all chatting amongst themselves, except for one dirty blond girl who was sitting in the corner humming to herself. (I'll give you one guess who that is). Ginny kept to herself thinking of everything. She wondered if everyone still blamed her for the basilisk and everything. She wondered if her friends would be funny around her at school. She wondered if Harry would EVER notice she was alive. Interrupting her thoughts the train screeched to a halt. Ginny's luggage came crashing down, as well as the other girls. They started yelling and complaining... "I can't believe this! I had a whole new set of quills in there!" one said.

"Aww my poor baby," said another gently stroking a small tabby cat. "She's scared."

The girl with blondish hair looked up briefly but said nothing about her luggage that was sprawled all over the floor with the rest of the girls. Ginny also didn't say anything, too shy to include herself in the conversation. Suddenly the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

The girls began screaming, and Ginny panicked. She had to find Ron. He would protect her. Being closest to Ron she ran to him rather than Percy, Fred or George. She slid open the compartment door, tripping over a few things and then feeling her way down the dark hallway. 

Ginny, put her hands along the wall, terrified. She heard footsteps far off, as if something were getting on the train. She began running, keeping her hand against the wall. She remembered Ron's compartment had been further down. She saw someone moving up ahead of her. Who was that? She saw the figure stop and turn into a compartment. She ran to where the figure was. Perhaps this was Ron's. She opened the compartment door and quickly crashed into someone.(Note: The next part of this taken directly from the chapter 'The Dementor' in book three. I have done my research.)

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?_" Ginny said, panicked.

"Ginny?" the voice asked. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Hermione?" she said.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron," she confessed.

"Come in and sit down," Hermione said as Ginny hesitantly took a step past her and tried to sit in the seat closest to the door. She was about to sit down when a voice called to her, "Not here! I'm here!" It was Harry! Ginny blushed crimson, but she was lucky it was so dark and no one saw it. Ginny hurried past and then stepped on something.

"Ouch!" It was Neville. He must have been the figure she had seen outside the compartment.

"Quiet!" a hoarse whisper said suddenly. Ginny fell into her seat at once. _Who is that? _Ginny pondered. _It sounds like no student I've ever heard._ Suddenly a small light filled the compartment. Before her was a man. Somewhere in his mid-thirties Ginny guessed. He had misty blue eyes, and graying brown hair that fell messily onto his tired face. Ginny smiled slightly at the sight of him, though she had no idea who he was.

"Stay where you are," he said to them and he got to his feet. He approached the compartment door. Ginny watched him carefully as he approached. He slid the door open. Ginny saw it. It was awful. It stood tall in a black coat that concealed its face. Disgusting hands came out from under the robes, they were rotten and scabbed. Ginny shivered. It starred right at Harry. Suddenly Ginny heard something.

_Virginia...Virginia darling. Come to me, don't fight Virginia. _

No...it was Tom. But how could it be? It kept going.

_Ginny, my dear...don't you want to come see me? Don't you love me anymore Ginny? Why did you dispose of my diary Ginny? Oh Ginny, you little brat, how dare you? How dare you shun me? After all I have done! GINNY ARE YOU LISTENING!_

Ginny's head swam. She shut her eyes in hopes the room would stop spinning, but she felt and awful feeling in her cut as if someone plunged a knife deep inside her that burned like fire. Ginny grabbed her stomach and whimpered slightly. How could this be happening?

_Virginia, don't disrespect me! No wonder your family hates, Harry Potter hates you, why...I HATE YOU!_

"NO!" Ginny screamed aloud and unconsciously.

_Ginny, you have petrified those mudbloods. You...you...YOU! _

He laughed, and laughed. His maniacal laughter rung in her ears. She tried to cover them with her hands but it only got louder. She shook her head violently.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

_I'll never go away Ginny...never, never ever..._

More laughing, high pitched. Cold shivers were sent up her back as she felt hot tears run down her face. She was drowning in his laughter, drowning so slowly. "No!" she repeated, but it wouldn't stop. It was as if...he was there right now. The tears continued pouring more heavily now, as she tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt someone's hands reach her shoulders and shake her shoulders. Her eyes flew open.

"Tom-"she managed to say in a choked whisper. But this was not Tom, it was the man, the man she had seen in the compartment, his lovely eyes filled with worry and his strong hands on her shoulders.

"No, I'm your new Professor." He said calmly. Ginny looked around for Tom. She saw Ron and Hermione leaning over Harry, who was on the floor, and Neville shaking in the corner, completely paled.

"But-he was here-laughing-laughing at me!" Ginny tried to yell, but it came out as only a whisper, her throat still burning with tears.

"Please calm down Ginny, I promise no one is going to hurt you," he said pushing a strand of her red hair off her face.

"How do you know my name?" Ginny finally said.

"I heard her," he said gesturing to Hermione's bent form over Harry. "Call you that. What is that short for?"

"Ginevra..." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Well Ginerva, don't worry. You're safe as long as I'm around." Ginny looked into his eyes. _He's so...caring so, understanding, so warm. _"Thank you," she said.

"Here," he said bending over to pick something up. "Have some, it will make you feel better." He handed her a piece of chocolate. She smiled and took a nibble, and indeed it did make her feel slightly warmed. They turned to see Harry thrashing slightly on the floor.

"Well it appears he has awakened." He said to her. "One moment," he said as he went over to Harry, chocolate still in his hands.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione said slapping his face. But Ginny's eyes lingered on Lupin, and he caught them briefly. Then he looked at Harry again. Ginny sighed and couldn't help but think _my hero. _

**End Flashback**

Ginny smiled at that thought, as she tossed slowly in her bed as she fumbled with her covers. She didn't usually eat chocolate much before then, but after it had become her favorite candy. He was the only one who seemed to care about her on that train. She sighed slowly. No one cared what she heard only what Harry did heard. That year Remus had given him special lessons using a boggart in place of a dementor. She frowned, she would have desperately gone to those lessons, but she figured he was too busy to care about her. _But he did care! He cared on the train didn't he?_ _And besides your boggart doesn't turn into a dementor it turns into..._she stopped as she thought of something else.

**Flashback**

It was the summer before Ginny's fourth year at Hogwarts, when she had spent time at 12 Grimmwald Place for the summer. The summer when she had learned of the Order of the Phoenix. Luckily, Hermione had told her everything the grown-ups decided she was too young to know. She remembered one humid day in July when her mum was making lunch. Today, Professor Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and a few more Order members had come over to eat there. Ginny was pretty sure there was no special occasion, but it seemed like maybe there was. It didn't matter. She was felt alone in the great big house. Ron, Hermione and Harry always together, Harry frequently screaming at them. The grown-ups obviously had no desire to talk to her unless she did something wrong. Fred and George, well, they were practically one person. They rarely bothered with Ginny. So she was alone mostly.

That day she had wondered around the large house in search of something interesting. She went up several flights of winding steps. When she finally reached the top she decided to have a look around. Her steps creaked across the floorboards. Clouds of dust spread every time she put her foot down. It was apparent no one had been up here for years. She found one door, with a rather interesting looking knob. It was a brass knob in the shape of a snake's head. Ginny touched the knob and a turned it slowly. As she pushed it open the door creaked. She looked inside.

Everything was covered in dust. There was a large king-sized bed pushed up against the wall. It had forest green sheet on them. It also had a green canopy above it. There was a large wooden bureau directly in front of her, with beautiful carvings in the door. She took a hesitant step in and got a better look around. To her right was a desk, a desk with odd instruments on them and old photographs. They were moving of course. Young couples, little children. None of the pictures had anyone over twenty in them. She continued looking around. The floor was cherry wood, with a large green carpet, with an unusual shape on it. It looked sort of like a snake. Only there was no face. Ginny took a few more steps inside the room. It was indeed a lovely room. Very old-fashioned, which was Ginny's style. She glanced at the bureau. _Such beautiful markings_ she had thought. She walked over to it. Her hand brushed against the carvings. She noticed the designs were very snake like...she traced it with her hand, when suddenly the doors swung open and knocked Ginny onto the green snakish rug.

Remus Lupin was down stairs, sitting at a table reading a book that Hermione had given him. She said it was perfect for him. And of course it was, all successful stories about werewolves. It made him smile a little to know, he wasn't a failure just because he was a werewolf. He wasn't exactly sure where everyone was at the moment. He assumed the kids were all together and that perhaps the other Order members had left. He sighed to himself. It was quite dull...

"Oh my god! Help somebody, please!" He looked up from his book to hear a voice from upstairs. Very far upstairs. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Did somebody scream?" Harry asked walking down the hallway followed by Hermione and Ron.

"I thought so, but I don't hear anything now –"

"No! Please don't, Please go away! Somebody help me!" They glanced at each other, and were suddenly bolting up the stairs. Remus was at the head, Harry closely behind him and Ron and Hermione at the tail. The screaming continued and Remus soon realized it was a girl and she must be at the top. They were all out of breath when the finally got to the last.

"No, not again. STOP IT PLEASE!" suddenly a deafening thump was heard. They ran to the door. Right now, they could hear several other people coming up the stairs, obviously alarmed at the noise they had heard. Remus swung open the old door and looked at the sight before him. A boy, probably sixteen years old, with dark hair and green eyes was standing over a girl. The girl was curled up into a ball, sobbing, her flaming, red hair cascaded over her shoulders. Ginny Weasley. But who was - ?

Harry peaked his head from behind the door to see what was happening. His face whitened at what he saw. A lump formed in his throat. He choked out the words 'Tom Riddle.'

All Ginny could remember was Tom. His eyes, his laugh. How they frightened her so. She told him he was gone, the diary was destroyed. But he had it in his hands. How? Her head swam. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. How could this be happening? She collapsed into a heap sobbing. She heard footsteps come up the stairs. Would they make it in time? Tears streamed down her face, she could barely see, barely think. The door swung open and a thunderous voice said 'Riddikulus' and laughing was gone. She continued crying. She heard however it was advance toward her and get on the knees. She felt the need to grab whoever it was and cry into their chest. And she did just that. She thought it was Ron, most likely. He stroked her hair with his hand, but said nothing. She could hear several pairs of footsteps approach her.

"Oh thank god it was just a boggart," it was Hermione's relieved voice only a few feet away from here.

"Harry, was that – you-know-who?" That was Ron's voice. Was she hugging Harry? Dear God, that would be embarrassing.

"Just as well be. It was Tom Riddle." Ginny sobbed at the name. However, Harry's voice came from behind her. Then who the hell was she hugging? Finally he spoke.

"Was Ginevra the one who was taken to the Chamber of Secrets?" She knew that voice. Professor Lupin! He always called her Ginevra, like he called Tonks, Nymphadora. She gave a small gasp and quickly backed away from him wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She didn't hear Harry say a simple 'yes.' She felt so embarrassed she quickly got up, without looking at him, and headed out the door.

**End Flashback**

(Quick Note: I wrote this awhile ago and I completely forgot...it's similar to the chapter 'The Woes of Mrs. Weasley' where we see Mrs. Weasley's boggart. Yes, I completely forgot. Now normally after seeing the similarity I would have removed this part of the story but then I thought. Perhaps...like mother, like daughter. Perhaps this happening to Ginny, symbolizes the connection between Molly and Ginny. Besides, I do like how I wrote it. I wouldn't want to take it out :D)

Ginny then realized, she never thanked him. Ginny shifted in her sheets as she thought about that time. It had happened after her mother's incident with the boggart. Most people assumed the boggart moved upstairs into the bureau Ginny had found later. They didn't seem to make that big of fuss about it, they definitely seemed more worried about her mothers. It didn't bother Ginny really, because she knew her mother's fear was far worse than her own. Or in her eyes it was. However, someone who did seem rather worried about her was Professor Lupin. After that, he seemed to look after her more. He'd frequently ask her how she was doing, or if she felt ok, whenever he came over. And when she had returned to Hogwarts for her 4th year, he had escorted her and Ron on the Knight Bus.

But then again...she argued, he was concerned with a lot of people. He had always been there for Harry, especially during the whole 'Dementor' thing. Hermione had told her about her boggart that she had to face in her third year when Hermione stayed over for the Quidditch Cup. Hermione had stated Professor Lupin had also been very helpful to her. So perhaps, he was just being nice, and after all he was friends with her mum. So maybe...he didn't care all that much. Ginny pondered for several hours before she fell asleep to her own ramblings.

Remus awoke early in morning. His eyelids fluttered open slowly to reveal the whitish light coming in through the bedroom window. A blanket of snow covered the ground. He smiled to himself slightly. He pulled off his bed sheets and quickly made his bed. As he began to finish up, he heard Sirius stir in the bed to his right. He quickly slipped on his slippers and walked over to his friend.

"Hey Padfoot," he whispered. Sirius rolled onto his side. "Hmm..." he mumbled his eyes still closed. "Happy Christmas," Remus said brightly. He waited a second. Then Sirius's eyes opened. He seemed fully awake all of a sudden. He ripped his sheets off and tore out of his bed. He started singing Christmas Carols as he hastily woke everyone up. Remus rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted as he pranced around in his pajamas. "HARK THE HERALD ANGEL SING GLORY TO THE NEW PRESENTS!" and "OH PRESENT NIGHT! THE PRESENTS WERE SO SHINY!" (If you are Christian you know those are 'Hark the herald angel sing, glory to the newborn king' and 'oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining' I'm sorry I didn't know any British songs, oh well) After he had finished waking up all his dorm mates he quickly scrambled over to his presents and began ripping them open. James and Peter followed the same suit. All had one thing on their mind: _Presents._

Remus approached his small stack of presents. He sat down beside them and admired the colorful wrappings on each. He took a present off the top and neatly began to unwrap it. It was from his mum and dad. The had sent his a new quill and a book entitled, '_Good Study Habits.' _He read his parents card and smiled.

_Dear Remus,_

_Oh honey, we miss you so much. We're so proud of you and your O.W.L. test results. You make us so proud honey. All though we know you're doing well, I thought perhaps you might require this book since you run around with James all the time. I do hope you're all right my son. Has Poppy been taking good care of you? I hope to hear from you soon. We love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Remus carefully put the first present aside, making a mental note to send his mother a thank you card. He reached for his next present but before he could, he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"Moony! You shouldn't have!" said Sirius, while he gave his friend an affectionate noogie.

"No problem Padfoot." He said smiling.

"How did you know this was just what I wanted?" He said holding up a small black book.

"I had a feeling." As we all know Sirius is a ladies man. Who can resist him, with that fabulous smile and black hair? That boy is devilishly handsome. So how does he hold all those phone numbers? Well he didn't. But Remus, the practical boy he is, thought that Sirius could have his own little address book. Sirius ran back to his own presents and continued tearing the paper off them. Remus reached for his second present. This one was from James. It was a plush wolf that said 'Lighten up Moony,' in a cute, squeaky voice every time he squeezed the belly.

_Moony,_

_This reminded me of you...decided to try a little spell on it. Hope it works. And I hope it teaches you a message you-PREFECT! Heh...have a good one._

_Prongs_

Remus smiled at the stuffed wolf. Despite he the fact he hated his condition, this was rather amusing. He gently put the plush wolf aside and went for the next present. His next present was but a sickle. A lonesome sickle that was stuck to the back of a piece of parchment.

_Remus,_

_Couldn't think of anything to buy, so you can buy something with that._

_Wormtail_

Remus chuckled. Peter always managed to do lame things for Christmas. It wasn't like he didn't have money, he just didn't care as much like the others did. Remus put the sickle in the pocket of his pajamas. He went for a fourth present. And this one was from Sirius. It was a bottle of golden cologne that had a large red ribbon on it. It had a note attached.

_Oi Moony,_

_I know how shy you are with the ladies and I figured this might help. The person selling it guaranteed it would help you get a girlfriend. It is 'parfum de l'amour' whatever that means. (_A/N: It's the Fragrance of Love in French. Mais oui!)_ Anyway, do us all a favor and get female companion ok? Good. Happy Christmas!_

_Padfoot_

Remus starred at the bottle. Not only had he never worn cologne but he, had never had a girlfriend. He was too self-conscious about his lycanthropy. He took off the gold cap as sniffed it. It smelt kind of like after-shave and cucumbers mixed together. He put the cap back and put it next to the plush wolf and quill from his parents. A large heavy package was sitting at the foot of the pile with the brightest wrapping paper on it. He picked it up (mind you he had no easy time with it) A placed it in his lap. He discovered it was a heavy book, with a brown leather cover on it and the golden letters printed on it: _A Prefects Guide to Hogwarts. _He flipped open the first page and scrolled down looking for the copyright. 1887. He took out the card.

_Remus,_

_After you spend all that time with Potter and Black I don't want you to end up with out a Prefects' badge. It seems very old, but if you consider how long Hogwarts has been around, it might be quite useful. Well I do hope you like it, it's just something I thought you could use. Mind you if you read it. Don't use it as a paperweight Remus! Well best wishes and Happy Holidays._

_Your fellow prefect,_

_Lily_

He laughed slightly after reading her card, particularly at the part about the paperweight. He hadn't noticed that James was starring at the card from behind him.

"Oi! Evans didn't get me anything!" he said sounding offended. "And she even kissed me! Moony...have you been snogging Evans behind my back?"

"Certainly not," he said. "Does this look like something I'd get after being snogged?" He said holding up the book. James took the book and examined it. He flipped through the book checking for any secret love notes. When he had fully inspected the book he handed it back to Remus.

"All clean. You're free to go." He said as Remus put his book down next to a bottle of cologne. "Now as for my present," he began. And then he pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"Oh Moony you ol' dog you. How did you know this was what I wanted." James said letting go of his friends, and holding up the thing in his hands.

"You made it far too obvious Prongs." He was starring at a picture of Lily kissing James from the other day. Previously he had a regular picture of Lily in it, but after the events of the preceding day he figured James would like it better. A fourth year kid gave him a copy of it for a galleon. He watched Lily pull James off the couch, star at him a moment and then kiss him fiercely inside a black oval frame that have a golden trimming.

"Moony, how did you get this picture?" he said, as he turned the frame back at himself and smiled at it.

"Fourth year was taking pictures that day...happen to catch this on film. He let me have a copy."

"Thanks a load, Moony!" he said, still grinning stupidly at the frame. Remus began to rise from his position to get his presents and put them safely away, when James pulled on his shirt. "Moony, there's another gift for you." Remus followed James's pointed hand to a tiny black box on the floor with a green bow on it.

"Oh, must have missed that one," he said as he picked it up. James glided back over to his bedside still admiring his picture, frequently hugging it to his chest or kissing it. (GET A ROOM!) Remus carefully examined the box before opening it. When it did he found a small silver chain with a circular silver piece hanging at the bottom. He picked it up and looked closer. There was a..._wolf_ on it? He sat back, slightly shocked. He then found a piece of parchment tied up with red ribbon. He slid the red ribbon off and unfurled the note. It was written in beautiful script.

_Dear Remus,_

_I know you do not know me well, but I felt this was made for you. And even though I don't know you like some of your friends know you, I still feel particularly close to you anyway. I do hope you like what I picked out for you. I know silver can be bad for you, but I figured how could a necklace hurt...unless you swallow it of course. So don't swallow it. _(In response to DarkAngel31, I though it was only silver bullets, but I could be wrong. But in this story, Remus is not going to die from wearing the necklace :D)_ Anyway I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and what a special person you are. Do have a Happy Christmas. I shall if you do._

_Best wishes,_

_Anonymous_

Remus starred at the card. _Someone knows I'm a werewolf...but-who? _He reread the card a few times, before setting it aside. _How could anyone know? Well James and Sirius figured it out in their second year, I don't think it would be too hard for someone else. Maybe Lily? No she got me a present. Riddle knows...but then again so all the teachers. Besides I doubt if they'd get me a present. _He starred a few moments more, completely baffled by the whole situation. _Someone knows, but they obviously don't care less, that I'm a...well beast._ He decided to think about it later, partially because everyone was getting dressed and partially because at night he'd have more time to think. He removed the small silver chain from box and slipped it around is head. He fiddled with the charm between his fingers, gazing at it admiringly. Suddenly, Peter approached him, already dressed.

"What's that?" he said pointing, as Remus stuffed the charm inside his shirt.

"Nothing," he said quickly, rising to his feet.

"Didn't look like nothing," Peter said leaning over, inquisitively.

"Look, I have to get dressed. Can I have some privacy?" he said slightly irritated by Peter's persistence.

"Fine," Peter said, as he left the room with a huff. Remus heard him say, "Looks like someone's got his period."

Ginny woke to the sound of tearing. She pushed the covers over off herself and stretched her arms over her head, after giving a large yawn.

"Good morning, Sunshine," said a voice from the corner. Ginny's eyes wearily moved over to the sound of the person's voice. It was Lily. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with her pajamas still on. Ginny rubbed her eyes and let out another yawn.

"Good morning to you to," she said groggily getting out of bed.

"Well," Lily implored. "Are you going to open your presents or do I have to open them for you?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Presents?" Ginny said turning around to the pile of gifts near her bed. "For me?" She said looking at Lily.

"Of course for you! It's CHRISTMAS!" Lily shouted happily. "Now open up those presents, before I steal them from you," she added. Ginny scampered over to the presents, gazing at them. She hadn't expected any presents, because none of her old friends and family were around to give her any. She quickly grabbed the thing on top. It was a letter. She flipped it open.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_I would like to inform you of some good news I have. I sent a letter to the Ministry explaining your situation. They are currently working on a solution. They think, by placing an extremely complex reversal charm on your time turner, and having you recreate your arrival it will send you forward in time instead of back. They are still working on the charm. Take good care of that time turner. We need that one for it to work. Have a Happy Christmas._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Ginny's lips curled into a broad smile. She was going to go home! She would see her mum, and brothers and Harry again! She'd get to see her room and her books and her clothes. Everything that had once belonged to her. She placed the note onto her bed and looked at her next present.

She opened the next parcel to find it was a box of charmed toiletries, like hairbrush that could brush hair itself and hairspray that only loosened with a spell. She had seen it in a store a few days before, on the Hogsmeade trip. She removed the card on it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I saw you eyeing these the other day. I thought it would nice gesture if I got them for you. I do hope you like them. Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy the Christmas Feast, it's marvelous._

_Your friend,_

_Lily_

Ginny couldn't stop a huge grin spread across her face. She ran over to Lily who was currently unwrapping a present from one of her friends.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ginny said hugging Lily around the shoulders. "I love them," she said finally releasing them.

"Well I'm glad you're pleased. I saw you oggling those things. I figured you'd like them," she said kindly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything-" Ginny started.

"Don't sweat it. Believe me, I have too much stuff already. Friendship is good enough. Now shoo! Open the rest of your presents!"

Ginny ran to the pile of her presents. The remaining ones were from Lily's friends and bunk mates. One girl had gotten Ginny magical make-up, explaining the reason she got it was because Ginny most likely became much of a tom-boy from being surrounded by so many guys. Another had gotten Ginny an orange shit and white skirt, saying how Lily told her that those were Ginny's favorite colors. Ginny also got a few fictional books, new quills, stationary and candy (given to her by Lily's mum). When Ginny was down to the last present she couldn't figure out who could possibly be giving her anymore presents.

She picked up the gift and carefully tore the paper off. She found a book, not just any book, but a diary. Ginny panicked slightly. The cover was made of Red Leather and on the front in glistening Golden letters it had G.M.W. Ginny looked thoughtfully at her new present and pondered slightly.

_Could this be from Tom? Let me check the note..._Ginny frantically searched for a card but had no such luck. There was no note with the diary._Oh god, but no...he wouldn't pull the same thing again would he? _Ginny carefully opened the diary. They looked fairly ordinary. Ginny decided to try it out. She took one of her new quills and dipped it in some ink. She wrote:

_Hello, I am Ginny..._

She starred at her words. She waited at least a minute but the letters did nothing. They did nothing but dry. Ginny let out a sigh of relief.No one wrote back. It was an ordinary muggly diary. She continued writing in the brand new diary.

Tom Riddle was sitting in his office, bent over a book when words appeared on his page.

_Hello, I am Ginny..._

There was a pause, no writing for several seconds and then:

_I am a sixth year at Hogwarts. I just came here recently. I really miss Ron, Hermione and especially Harry. Not to mention Colin and all my other friends I left behind. But I was very lucky to meet Lily Evans. She's really nice, a lot like Hermione. She's a prefect like Hermione is. I met some of her friends too. They were fairly nice too. Not to mention Remus, who I'm not quite sure if I like yet. I feel as though I'm betraying Harry. But Harry is so far away...not in distance but another way. I can't help it though. What does it matter? Remus doesn't like me, he didn't get me anything for Christmas. I suppose me and Lily should be heading down for breakfast. She said the food here was quite excellent, and I mean so far it has. Bye for now_

_Ginny_

Tom laughed, a hollow dry laugh and reclined his chair before closing the book. He had tricked dear Miss Weasley once again. And now he'd know everything, and he could easily use it against her. He grinned inwardly to himself and folded his hands after shutting the book. On the front of his own book it read: _The Secret Life of G.M.W. _He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said unusually pleased. Lucius Malfoy, stepped into his office, with a piece of paper in his hand. He looked triumphant.

"I have found a way capture Weasley's time turner sir," he said sweeping into a bow.

"And..." Tom said, slightly annoyed someone would bother him for something so petty.

"And sir I require a book from the library, _in the Restricted Section_," he said, his voice coming down to a whisper.

"Ah," Tom said with realization. "Very well, bring the slip here." Lucius handed Tom the note. Tom read over it briefly and quickly scribbled his signature on the form. Before handing it back to his student, he looked at it in deep thought.

"_Most Potente Potions_...hmm. What are you planning Malfoy?" he said, slightly intrigued by the young boy.

"Polyjuice Potion sir,"

"Oh fine idea, excellent. Who do you plan on changing into?"

"Black, I got one of his hairs on me the other day when we were fighting. Figured it would save me the trouble of pulling it out myself." Lucius said looking quite pleased with himself.

"Very good," he said turning his swiveling chair away from Malfoy after handing him the slip. "You may go now." Tom said, as he signaled for him to leave with a wave with his hand. Lucius immediately gave a quick bow and headed towards the door. Tom's eyes rested on his book that kept him in contact with Ginny.

"Wait!" he said turning the chair around to find Lucius's form stopped in the middle of the room. He slowly turned around. "Yes master," he said in a quivering voice.

"I must insist you use Lupin's hair. Virginia is much more _fond _of him," he said remembering the words she had just written.

"Yes master."

"Lucius-"a feminine voice said from behind the door. "Lucius, you promised we would-"Narcissa Black turned her head around door and starred a moment. Her Lucius was talking to Professor Riddle.

"Oh excuse me Professor, I'm so sorry." She said, blushing slightly. Tom smiled, slightly amused.

"Not a problem at all Miss Black, you may go Lucius, do have fun. And remember...get that done for me." Lucius quickly exited the room and left Riddle alone to his thoughts. He looked at his two-way diary again and smiled.

"Oh my darling Ginny, you have no Harry Potter to rescue you this time. This time, you won't get away."

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter ever. This chapter is longer than my entire diablo story. Hah go figure. Oh and by the way, the title seems a tad over-used. Can anyone think of a better one? Let me know. Anyway...AGGH! Goofed again! In this story we said Dumbledore was a teacher. I was just brushing up on my reading when Lupin says Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts. Aggh....Oh well, let's say my story is all twisted and wrong ok? YAY! Now let's ignore that petty detail and go on with the thank yous.

**carosu:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked the story :D Here have a cookie! ::gives carosu a cookie:: YAY!

**Lupinfan227:** Glad you liked it. As you can see, this is when Ginny gives him the necklace, but of course he doesn't know that...yet. Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you liked plush Remus. He's such a cutie :D :D :D For this review i shall give you ...hmm I'm running out of stuff. You can have a real Remus! Right after I catch him! Oh Remus... ::Runs after him with a net:: And when i catch him you must share him with me :D ::continues running::

**Pyrogurl4: **Wow...you like cookies don't you? :D So do i, they kinda make me spastic that's why i don't each cookies when i write fanfiction :D So here have another for your amusing review :D ::gives pyrogurl4 yet another cookie::

**DarkAngel31: **You'll find out what Lupin was reading...eventually. But for now it remains a mystery. And now that i think about it, that tom plushy does sound like potter puppet pals. I haven't watched those in awhile. I think I'll go right after i update. Glad you liked the song, i didn't know it was on the X-files. Hey you learn something new everyday. Anyways thanks for another amusing review :D :D And normally as your prize I'd get you the real Tom, but i don't know, he might like vaporize my net or something. Oh well I can try. Oh Tom! ::runs after Tom with net:: I'll be back shortly with Tom :D

Yay!! We've already started chapter ten. It may take a few days to get up :D


	10. Disappearance

Night had fallen rather quickly at the Burrow. The many members at the house that night were all scattered among the house, doing many different things. Ron and Harry were trying their best to practice Quidditch, all though it was snowing heavily and incredibly cold outside. But Harry had said, "Think of how much easier it will be when we get back to school." So Ron hesitantly agreed to it. However Ron was frequently falling off his broom and continually tried to fly over to Hermione's window much to the dismay of Harry.

Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks were cooking away in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the Christmas meal (and adding more flavor to the pudding). Occasionally some plates would crash on the floor, while Mrs. Weasley would sigh exasperatedly and say, "_Tonks!" _Mundungas had lured Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George out of the house to show them how his "cauldron business" was doing—much to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley ("I DON'T WANT ANY OF MY CHILDREN INVOLVED IN THE BLACK MARKET! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT MUNDUNGAS!") Bill had gotten called away on important business. Even though it was Christmas Day, Bill was always on duty. He promised to be back later. Charlie was up in his room still reading a Quidditch Magazine. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eyed Moody were our sorting problems that had arisen at the Ministry. Remus Lupin was brooding in his room, though no one did know why...and then there was Hermione. Hermione Granger lay on the couch, still silently thinking to herself.

_Legilimens...that's what it all comes down to...Legilimens..._Hermione forced herself off the couch. She made her way into the front hall, and into the kitchen where her nose was greeted with wonderful smells.

"Mrs. Weasley, everything smells delicious! I can't wait to have dinner tonight," she told Molly brightly. Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Oh, it shall be one of the best Christmas dinners we've had in a long while," she said happily. She broke out of her trance. "Did you want anything?"

"Oh, yes. Actually, I was wondering if you had any books on Legilimens...you know, describing what one is and things like that," Hermione asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley stopped short of what she was doing. She turned to face Hermione and looked her over carefully. "Why would you want to know about Legilimens?"

"Well—erm—it's just a little research project I'm doing...and it's due next term as well, so I needed some information," Hermione said quickly. Just then another dish shattered, and Mrs. Weasley's suspiciousness vanished.

"Tonks!" she cried. "Not _another_ one!"

"I'm sorry," moaned the young witch. "I'll clean it up, no worries!"

"No, that's quite alright. I'll pick it up and you take a break," sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay," Tonks said brightly, and she made her way out of the kitchen (but not before tripping over a chair). Mrs. Weasley grabbed her wand and did a quick spell to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry Hermione...let me see books on Legilimens....I don't believe we have any. The only books we own are about Quidditch and the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley apologetically. Hermione frowned. "But I can _tell_ you about Legilimens, if you'd like." She didn't wait for Hermione's answer. "A successfully accomplished Legilimens is a wizard or witch who can break into the thoughts of other people's minds. But the more dangerous thing they can do is that they can be conscious of both their present self and their past self. In other words, they can go back to their past self, still knowing what they know from the future. It's a very controversial topic among many wizards and witches. They all debate whether or not it's fair if someone can go back to their past self and change things...and we all know that if you go back in time, say with a time turner—"Hermione gulped. "And if you change things, the future will change...it's happened before, and gone to the point where a young wizard completely vanished one day because someone had killed him in the past. That's only one of the reasons why no one can train to be a Legilimens anymore. And it _does_ take many years of training to become one." Mrs. Weasley paused. "Do you need to know more?"

"Yes!" nodded Hermione, excited that she was getting so much information.

"All right...now where was I? Oh, yes. A very important item a Legilimens must have is a pensieve. That way the wizard or witch could take certain thoughts out of their head while going back to the past. So, if they wanted to take certain thoughts out of their head, preferably thoughts of the future, they could deposit them in the pensieve and go back in time completely oblivious of certain events that took place. Now," said Mrs. Weasley holding up a finger. "A wizard or witch _could_ leave those certain thoughts in their heads, but that would be risking a great deal. As I said, it has been tested before, and a wizard had died in the process."

Hermione let the information sink in. She finally asked, "How many Legilimens are there?"

"Not many. Not many at all. As a matter of fact, I'd say less then fifty. But the two most famous Legilimens are Albus Dumbledore...and...He-who-must-not-be-named," finished Mrs. Weasley, slightly pale.

Hermione gasped. "_Voldemort is a Legilimens?!"_

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, slightly red. Hermione put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley! I don't know what came over me..." said Hermione trailing off. There was a complete silence for a few minutes. Hermione was about to ask more questions when the front door opened and in came Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George all talking excitedly to each other. Mrs. Weasley glared at them angrily and they immediately went into the living room, talking in hushed tones. The door was still open, but it was soon closed by the ragged looking Mundungas. He tipped his hat to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, grinning, showing his yellow and jagged teeth. Hermione felt the heat radiate off of Mrs. Weasley, but didn't speak. Mundungas quickly stumbled off into the living room.

"I don't know what to do with that man," said Mrs. Weasley gritting her teeth. Hermione barely stifled a giggle.

"Well, thanks for the information Mrs. Weasley!" she told her and she made her way out of the kitchen. She quickly ran up the stairs and into Ginny's room, the room she was sleeping in. She sat on one of the beds and thought for a moment. _Voldemort is a Legilimens. Why didn't Harry tell me? He was studying Occlumency in fifth year...he should've told someone! He had to have known. _Hermione put her head in her hands. _But the other thing Legilimens can do...it's dangerous...and especially knowing that Voldemort can go back to his past self...can go back to being Tom Riddle! Why, he could kill Dumbledore! _she thought, taking a sharp breath. _But Dumbledore must know this...I mean how could he not? Yes, Dumbledore knows this. Besides, Tom Riddle is the only wizard Voldemort is afraid of. He wouldn't pull anything on Dumbledore. _Hermione flexed her rather shaky hands. _Okay, so Voldemort could go back to being Tom Riddle. His past. When he was at Hogwarts.... _

Just then the door burst open, and Harry and Ron made their way into the room. Both looked frozen, their bodies shivering. Ron's scarf was hanging limply around his neck and he looked exhausted.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Hermione angrily. "I could've been changing!" she said folding her arms in an irritable fashion that suggested the idea of her changing to the two boys who had entered the room.

"Oooh, wouldn't Ron have loved that?" said Harry smirking at his best friend and elbowing him in the ribs. "Right Ron?" Ron turned crimson.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Anyhow, dinners ready. Mrs. Weasley just called, didn't you hear her?" asked Harry.

"No," admitted Hermione. The three made their way down to the kitchen. As everyone was getting seated they realized someone was missing from the table.

"Where is Professor Lupin?" Hermione said aloud.

"He must still be in his room, and must not have heard mum call, like a certain someone else did," Ron said going for some mash potatoes.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "It's not polite to eat when not everyone has arrived. Go fetch Remus." She said as she bustled back to the kitchen to bring more food out. Ron moaned, and pushed out his chair. He quickly made his way upstairs and down the hall. He knocked on Lupin's door. No answer. He tried knocking again, a little louder this time. Still no answer.

"Oh Professor Lupin," Ron called from outside. "Dinner's ready. Mum told me to come fetch you." He said, his hand on the doorknob. "Professor?" He swung open the door. He couldn't see Remus anywhere. He scanned the room, and found a big bulge in the sheets. He silently walked over to the sleeping Remus.

"Professor?" he said shaking him slightly. It didn't move. "Oh Professor?" Ron said again. He yanked the sheets down a little. Remus was in his pajamas, clutching a picture frame to his chest. Ron backed up slightly, unnerved by what he saw. Yes, Remus had obviously been crying. "Er- sorry to bother you –"Ron started, as he backed towards the door and tripped over his own feet.

"Tell your mum I'm not feeling well please," he choked out, pulling the covers back over his head,

"N-no problem." Ron quickly left him, feeling slightly guilty about barging in. He quickly came down the stairs and sat down, the table waiting for him and Remus.

"Where's Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Er-he didn't feel too well he said." Ron said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Can we eat now?" he said changing the subject.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner that night. Mrs. Weasley outdid herself with her cooking. It got better and better every night. Tonight they had a large turkey, cranberry sauce, pumpkin juice, baked ham, steak and kidney pie, corn, breaded string beans, peach cobbler, eggplant parmesan, mash potatoes, custard pies, pumpkin pasties, and many more. By the time night came, everyone was filled to the brim with the sumptuous food. Tradition called for the singing of carols by fire and candlelight, and then finally a midnight snack before retiring.

Ever since the three of them had questioned his necklace he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He was not a man to cry normally, no usually never, but how could he suppress thirty years of this feeling any longer? It seemed like it would all blow up eventually and finally when they had asked about it, he could feel it bursting to get out. And it finally did. Thirty years of pain and anguish caught up with him. He cried, he cried for some many reasons. At the memory of her, at the memory of his two good friends, at the pain he endured every full moon. Why was he always the one to suffer? Why was it every good person in his life was taken away from him? Why was it _he_ had been bitten by a werewolf! Why could he not have a normal happy life like most did? Remus would never know these answers. He knew he'd scared Ron early and he decided to get a grip on himself. He couldn't act like this any longer. He was a mature adult, and he had to be strong. Especially around the younger generation, who was at the moment most likely panicked about the current state of Ginny Weasley.

Around three in the morning, after he had finally convinced himself to get out of bed he sauntered through the hall and down the stairs and conjured himself a cup of coffee. He leaned himself up against the counter sipping his coffee and listening to the sounds the Burrow had made. After a while, once he had finished he went into the living room and settled himself in a chair near the crackling fire. He decided he really had to think about this whole thing through. To really get a grip on everything that was going on.

_Okay Lupin, you seriously need to calm down. I'm calm! Ron probably got freaked to see me in that state. Uggh...I shouldn't be doing this to myself. She was gone a long time ago and crying about it is not going to help. It doesn't help that I have her picture on the table all the time. Perhaps I should rid myself of it, to ease the pain and burden. What are you crazy! You can't just erase her from your memory we've tried this before Lupin. Everyone probably thinks your mad, just because you have a stupid little necklace means the world to you. What am I going to do?_

The next day when Hermione woke up, she was filled with even more questions then the night before. She tiptoed her way downstairs, as to not wake anyone, although she doubted anyone would be up. She was surprised to see her very own Professor Lupin downstairs, comfortable in one of the armchairs.

"Good morning. I'm surprised anyone is up this early," she told him honestly. He jumped slightly, obviously startled by her presence. She hadn't seen him since yesterday. He looked a little better, but still...his eyes looked ever so pained. He was obviously hurting very badly for some reason still.

"As am I." He said, starring at his hands. Hermione sighed.

"I just came down here...to think."

"And may I inquire what's the matter?"

"Actually, you could help me. I have a question that I'd rather you not mention to anyone—especially Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione carefully. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"I wanted to know about Voldemort when he was younger," she said confidently. "I want to know more about Tom Riddle and his relations with Hogwarts." There was an awkward silence in which Remus Lupin studied Hermione. She avoided his gaze, however.

"May I ask why?"

"That...I cannot say," Hermione said quickly.

"All right. Are you sure you want to know?" asked her former Professor, an almost pained look on his face.

"Yes."

"Very well." Remus paused. "Tom Riddle was one of the finest young wizards Hogwarts had ever seen. Although he did well in many classes, he excelled in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many thought it was...unearthly how well he did in that class, but others thought it was pure talent. His seventh year was the year when the Chamber of Secrets opened, and Myrtle died. Dumbledore was the only one smart enough to be suspicious of him. But then after convicting Hagrid of the crime and graduating at the top of his class, suspicion vanished. Everyone knew him as the top student, not as the student that he really was. Soon after, he decided he didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He applied a year later for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor..." said Remus, trailing off. Hermione took a deep breath. "And he got it. "

Hermione began to sweat all over. _Voldemort is a Legilimens. That would mean he could go back to his teaching as Tom Riddle and completely corrupt the school or hurt someone! That would mean....if Ginny went back to that time...Tom Riddle. _Hermione let out a gasp, and then covered her mouth.

"I know," began Remus, not knowing the real reason she had gasped. "He actually last taught when I was in my fifth...it was a hard time. I remember this one class...." he trailed off and an odd shiver past over his face.

Hermione was getting more and more anxious by the minute. "What years were these...I mean, what years did he teach?"

"He taught in 1964 to 1967."

"So those were the 'Marauder years' you could say?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"They were," replied Remus, a smile playing on his face as well. But as soon as it had come it faded again as day fades into night. He seemed so troubled.

"Why weren't you at dinner last night?" Hermione asked, finally at a question that had been bugging her for awhile. He paused, then said, "I-I wasn't feeling too well," he said quietly. Hermione assumed this was due to the full moon. It was approaching in a few days, and she knew he'd be leaving soon because of it. But something ran deeper than that. Something much deeper and Hermione felt she was on the verge of figuring it out.

There was a calm silence. Then, "I think I'm going to go upstairs again," said Hermione getting up. Lupin merely nodded at her.

"The others won't be down for awhile. Take your time," he advised. Hermione nodded and walked quietly up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and locked it this time, (remembering the outburst from the day before). She plopped herself down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She needed to think. Big time.

_Ginny Weasley disappeared for almost a week and half now, _she thought. _She **had** to have gone back in time since she disappeared with my time turner. That means she could've gone back in time anywhere from one hour to....god only knows how many years. **Think Hermione, think! **'The Dark Lord's vengeance seeks the young one'. It appeared at the Ministry of Magic, where we were two years ago! Ginny was there too—and she **was** the youngest one there! She's also the youngest of the Weasley family... Everyone already knows Voldemort is trying to kill Harry...he doesn't have to write that in blood on a wall to prove that! So it **has** to be someone else... It could be Neville—but Voldemort has never shown any signs of wanting him before, even though he tortured his parents. He could've picked Neville but he didn't....he picked Harry, according the prophesy. So let's see. Luna. _Hermione snorted. _She has **no** relation whatsoever to anything having to do with Voldemort, except the fact that she was there that night. There's me...I've always been caught with Harry and Ron in these situations, but what reason has Voldemort to kill me? He's never shown any sign... Ron... _Hermione immediately dismissed that thought. _Ginny. She was the youngest one there. Tom Riddle chose her in the Chamber of Secrets back in the second year... where he also wrote the message with blood on the walls. He would want Ginny. She's the one. And she went back in time. _A cold shiver worked its way up Hermione's spine. Dread tightened her throat. _What if...Ginny went back in time to one of the years where Riddle was teaching? She'd be with the Marauders! **Yes Hermione, and she'd also be in ridiculously horrible danger! **_said her more sensible side.

She opened her eyes. _But it's not a fact....she may not really **be** there...I could be over thinking the matter. **Are you sure? **_she asked herself. _No. _She tried to hide that from herself, but she wasn't sure what to think. _But Dumbledore is much smarter and wiser than me...he'd know the danger. He should know that Voldemort is a Legilimens...it's his duty to know that! _**_Are you sure? _**Once again Hermione put her head down in shame. _No. I'm not sure of anything right now. I need proof. Confirmation. Until then I will put doubt on the matter...I mean what are the odds of Ginny going back in time to the Marauder years only to be harmed by her DADA teacher, Tom Riddle? _Hermione nearly laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. **_But then again, anything could happen Hermione. Remember the live wizard's chess game in first year? Harry defeating Voldemort who was attached to the back of Quirrell's head? Defeating a basilisk that was hiding in the Chamber of Secrets? Going back in time to rescue Sirius Black, convicted murder, with a hippogriff? Barty Crouch Jr. putting a portkey in a maze so that when Harry finished first he would be transported to a graveyard and hopefully fall to his doom during the middle of the Triwizard Tournament? Six kids defeating Voldemort's band of Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic? _**Hermione made herself stop. She had worked herself up, and was in a cold sweat. Every one of those things sounded outlandish. In fact, Ginny going back in time seemed almost _normal _compared to some of the other events that had taken place. There was only one question Hermione had left to ask. One question that would pretty much convince Hermione that this was all possible. And the only person that could answer this question that wasn't dead or that wasn't a traitor was Remus Lupin.

Hermione slowly unlocked the door and headed back downstairs. She peeked through the staircase rails and saw that he was still there, sitting placidly on the armchair, staring into space. Hermione sat back down on the couch and said nothing for a few minutes.

Finally, when she worked up enough courage to talk, she asked, "Professor Lupin?" He looked at her, finally coming out of his fixation.

"Oh you're back I see." He said, with no emotion in his voice. "Call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore," he said before she answered him.

"Pro – er - Remus... I have another question."

"Yes?"

"It's about your years at Hogwarts, actually. I've just been pondering awhile and I think you could help me with this thing I've been trying to figure out for sometime now. I was wondering...this may sound a bit weird but uh - did anyone mysteriously show up during the middle of one of your years?" asked Hermione, looking at her hands as she said it. She bit her tongue as Remus's face took on a dazed look. More silence.

"What would make you ask that?" He said looking, very suspicious.

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"Yes," said Remus simply, trying his best not to let his emotions get the better of him again. Hermione barely nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Remus looked at Hermione meaningfully but said nothing. Hermione starred at the fire a long time as an awkward silence hung in the air. She felt her eyes get a little fuzzy from looking at the blazing flame for too long. She casually glanced at Lupin. His robes were patched and frayed and were sort of lopsided on his body. He looked as if he had slept in them. She spotted a familiar glint of silver around his neck again. His necklace.

Without thinking she asked, "Was she the one who gave you that necklace?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. There was a look on Remus's face that she had never seen before. A look of sadness, angst, love, anger, and anguish all at once. Hermione felt a pang of guiltiness in her chest. _Ginny,_ she thought. _Oh my god...he loves Ginny, and he doesn't even know it's her. _This whole revelation let shock creep its way onto Hermione's face. Remus slowly nodded at her and then began to stare straight into space again.

"I'll go now," she said softly. She dashed and ran the whole way up the stairs and then locked herself in her room again. And she cried. She cried for Ginny. She cried for Remus. And most of all, she cried for the both of them.

He sat on the couch a moment as Hermione hurried up the stairs, obviously detecting his current state of emotion. Of course she had no idea what she had done, but how could she? No one would. No one remembered her but him. _Oh no...Hermione knows..._he began to not be able to think straight. He had just convinced himself to be reasonable before but he couldn't be reasonable now. The memories came pouring back, and he could do nothing to stop them.

Remus was very pained when he remembered her. He had tried over and over again to forget her. It never worked. For awhile he thought she had left his mind. But no, that wouldn't happen. He remembered when he was going to teach at Hogwarts. Hogwarts reminded him of her. Much to his dismay something else did too. He distinctly remembered that day on the train when the dementor came on board. Yes he remembered the things he'd hear when he'd see a dementor. Originally, only three others occupied the compartment, but in came a bumbling boy and then a little girl. Yes, and the little girl looked exactly like her. Almost uncanny how much. Same face, same eyes, same hair, same everything...except younger. He was distressed when he found out more about her. She was Ron Weasley's sister. Ron Weasley was the best friend of Harry Potter. And Harry Potter was the son of one of his best friends. There seemed to be almost a connection in his mind. He noticed she was shy...she seemed to hold a dark secret. Like he did. Something about a Tom, she had said on the train. He tried not to give it much thought. He later figured out it had been Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. He had taken control of her and almost killed her. Like he killed someone else.

"_I love you Remus..." _Her voice echoed in his mind. It pained him every time he heard her musical voice. _"You will always be special. Don't you understand that? Don't you know that love is much too strong to just abandon hope?"_ He sometimes wished he could yell out loud. Shout at her for leaving him the way she did. Why had she done that, didn't she realize she had completely destroyed him?

After he retired from his job, everyone knowing he was a werewolf, he went back to where he was previously, wherever that was. He has not thought about her for awhile. No, not until the Order came together. Then he saw little Miss Weasley again and all his thoughts came rushing back to him. She was little older now...and she looked more and more like _her_ everyday. Remus remembered when Sirius died. More pain came upon his soul. It did not help that Ginny had been there too, with Harry, Hermione, Ron and a few others. More pain. And now, two years later, she disappears. The same time another had come into his life. It seemed so odd. Were the two related some how? Everything about them was alike. But how could that be? His head pounded from the memories. Her spirit remained with him everyday, hanging around his neck and it was a burden. Dragging him down further everyday. And after Hermione had gotten curious, he was afraid he could bare the pain no longer. He had to leave, this place that just smelled like her, bringing back heartbreaking memories. He couldn't stay. As much as he loved the Weasleys and Harry and everyone, he couldn't stay. It was far too painful for him to bear.

_"More than anyone or anything..."_

And so that night he left, quietly and quickly he left. After a day of sitting in his room having the memories flood back to him, from Hermione's simple question he left. He stopped as he shut the door to look at his surroundings. Snow was falling gently to the ground. As he stepped out a bit more, some grazed his graying brown hair. He looked into the midnight blue sky. The moon was shining with lust, the way her eyes had. It was almost full too. He sighed heavily, as he thought about the upcoming few days. He took a few more steps out and looked up at the Burrow. He could see Ginny's room, where Tonks and Hermione were now sleeping. Poor Ginny, wherever she was. He always felt a closeness to Ginny Weasley, perhaps because he wanted to believe she was someone else. Someone who came into his life...and then just as quickly disappeared. Just like he was going to do now. He needed to disappear for awhile. To collect his thoughts about everything. To finally get over someone who was long gone. He apparated with a quick pop, on that cold December night, leaving behind a place of pure pain to him, but joy to so many others. He was alone again.

_"Please Remus, tell me you love me too..."_

The next morning, Hermione awoke late quite exhausted from her previous thoughts during the night. Yes Remus, had once been in love with Ginny, or so Hermione pondered. He didn't know it was the same girl, but how could he? And it seemed to make a lot of sense. Of course if she told Ron or Harry they'd most likely laugh at her and say how old Remus was. But Hermione knew he had been the right age at the time. She slowly got out of Ginny's bed, which she found to be quite small when she had first started staying here. Not that it surprised Hermione, after all the Weasley's had seven children to attend to. Hermione was an only child and her parents could spend as much money as they wanted on her. Not that they did, but they had gotten her a large bed, with very beautiful purple sheets. But Ginny's bed was small with a patchwork quilt on it, that Hermione assumed was a family heirloom and naturally went to Ginny, being the only girl. (Okay, now I'm rambling about a bed, honestly! On with the story please!)

Hermione stepped down on the wooden floor, which creaked slightly under her weight and she proceeded out the door of the room. She noticed Tonks' sheets were laid haphazardly at the end of her bed, which reminded Hermione to make the bed she had been sleeping in. After smoothing down Ginny's quilt she exited the room and headed down the stairs.

When she arrived, she noticed everyone else was up, and slapped herself mentally for sleeping so late into the day. Ron, Harry, Tonks, Arthur, Mundungus and Charlie were all sitting at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was bustling in the kitchen serving up seconds and thirds of every food she had for them. Fred and George were nowhere in sight, but Hermione had a feeling they had been up for hours and were most likely experimenting in their room some more. Hermione wondered who was running their shop while they were here for Christmas. Maybe it was closed? Or an employee was working overtime? Either way, they were most likely still here, unless they did in fact leave to run the shop. Seeing as there was no Remus Lupin at the table, Hermione wondered if perhaps he was still sleeping. Before she made her way downstairs, she strode over to his room, which was a few doors down the hallway. The door was shut. Hermione slowly turned the knob, in case he was still sleeping. She peered inside. She was alarmed when she didn't see any of his belongings in the room. Not that he had many, but whatever he did have was missing. And the bed was made. He was not there. Hermione figured that he had some job to do, and probably left early this morning while she had been sleeping. She walked over to the staircase again and casually descended down the steps. When she arrived in the kitchen, most of the people sitting there had already cleared their plates and were talking. Except for Ron, he was still gulping down his mother's food.

"Oi! Hermione! Do you know how late it is?" Ron asked, shoving some pancakes into his mouth and chewing nosily.

"I know it's late, and Ron...don't chew with your mouth open," she said rather disgusted as she walked over to him, put her finger on his chin and pushed his jaw up concealing the chewed food. Ron grimaced, and stuffed some more pancakes into his mouth. She turned to Harry, who was smiling slightly at them.

"What time is it anyway Harry?" she asked as she slumped into a seat next to him, leaving a rather disgruntled Ron to pout.

"Er- somewhere around 11 o'clock, I think. Pretty late."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe nobody woke me up," Hermione said in a sort of whiny voice while slapping a hand to her head. "Oh well," she sighed, as she leaned against the back of her chair.

"Would you like pancakes, sausage, bacon, muffins, or anything else, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still cooking with a few flicks of her wand. Hermione was a little hungry so she settled for a muffin and some orange juice. As she took a sip of the orange juice she remembered her previous thoughts that morning. (Probably cause of the orange juice, you know it's orange like the hair of two certain Weasley family members. Just a theory)

"Where did Fred and George go?" she questioned taking a bite of her muffin.

"Left to run the joke shop. Said they'd be back later around six, but the bloke they hired wants to be home with his family for a bit, so they've got to run it." Ron said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"And Professor Lupin?" she said putting the muffin down. (Mmm...muffins. I had to contribute muffins to the story. I mean my pen name is branmuffinpower, how could I not?)

"Isn't he still asleep?" Mrs. Weasley said, bringing Ron a platter of more pancakes and a sausage.

"Well – he wasn't in his room.... in fact all his things were gone." Hermione said, disregarding her half-eaten muffin.

"He wasn't?" Molly said, slightly shocked as Ron took the platter out of her hands, too impatient to wait for her to give it to him.

"No, I assumed he left this morning on business or something..." Hermione said trailing off. Ron was oblivious to the seriousness of the situation, because he was the only one, who did not look up from whatever they were doing. He kept eating his food.

"No, he didn't say anything to us...no note or anything." Mrs. Weasley said, slightly pale. She turned very slowly around and walked over to the stove without a word. No one made a sound, with the exception of Ron, who was _still_ eating nosily. After a moment or two of silence, Arthur and Mundungus went to re-organize Arthur's plug collection. Charlie said he had to pack, since he was going back to Romania the next day. Tonks decided to sit in the living room and read the daily prophet for a bit. Harry, Ron and Hermione were left to do as they pleased.

"Shall we try to play Quidditch again Harry?" Ron asked glancing out the window at the snow which was now coming down in thick sheets making it look almost as if the sky and everything else outside was white. Harry grimaced at this statement slightly and Hermione glared at him.

"How could you be so insensitive, Ron?" she growled, and stalked out of the kitchen. Ron looked aghast.

"What did I say?"

Hermione frantically ran into Ginny's room to think. Ginny's room always seemed to give her the best thoughts for some reason. She flung the door open and collapsed on Ginny's small bed. Hermione was beginning to panic. _Where could Remus Lupin have gone? _she repeated to herself over and over in her head. The truth settled into her as quickly as she decided to listen to her sensible side. **_It was because you talked to him that he left! You brought up old, sad memories. How could you be so stupid?_ **_Well, I couldn't help it! I didn't know if it was true.... he just confirmed it for me. **Still.... you made him leave! **Did not! **Did too! **_Hermione buried her head in her hands. _Surely I reminded him of Ginny...but-something must have happened to her if he was that upset about it! Ginny must be in serious danger then! Dear god, I hope he doesn't do anything rash...but he's a rather sensible man, he wouldn't do anything stupid right? Then again, love makes you do crazy things...look at Ron. _Hermione snorted. _Ron couldn't feel compassion if it bit him in the arse. But surely he wouldn't...kill himself or go after Voldemort or something? Surely not. He's a smart man. He knows that would help nothing. _She heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" she said, desperate from some sort of distraction. In walked Harry and Ron, looking rather flabbergasted.

"'Mione, we get the feeling you're not telling us something," began Ron, looking at his feet. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. It took them _this_ long to figure that out? Ron glanced up at Harry as though pleading for him to continue.

"So, is there something you'd like to tell us?" asked Harry. Hermione just glared at the two of them.

"I'm not sure I want to, thank you very much!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Ron however looked up at her angrily. "Well, why not? We didn't do anything to you and now you have to go off in a huff like you're mad! And then, when we try to _ask_ you what's wrong, you just glare at us like it's plainly obvious... how are we supposed to know what to _say _to you?"

Hermione drew herself up to her full height, which made her look twice as tall though she was still looking up at Ron. "I can't believe you! The two of you," she added glaring at Harry. He looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean the two of you? If anyone's clueless it's him! Leave me out of it!" he shouted.

"I've known the both of you since first year and you still can't figure me out?" she yelled back.

"Girls will be girls," Harry said grinning. This infuriated Hermione even more.

"GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT!" Hermione pushed them out the door. Harry and Ron, too startled to react, merely tripped over each other. Finally, when they were outside, Hermione slammed the door shut and locked. She went to lie on the bed, completely over run with emotions of confusion, irritability, anger, sadness, and a slight twinge of worry. She heard Ron's strangled yelling and Harry's cursing but she refused to open the door. After about three minutes they gave up, and she heard footsteps heading back downstairs.

Hermione didn't know what to do to herself. Surely she couldn't go out looking for Lupin. But she couldn't just sit back in Ginny's bed and do nothing. She glanced at the calender in Ginny's room, scanning over the days. She only had two more before she would return to Hogwarts. _And what should I do when I get there? I've pretty much confirmed that Ginny has gone back to the Marauder's sixth year...haven't I? **Well... it's hard to say. This could all be one huge coincidence, you know. **I'm not listening to you anymore_. Hermione tried to shut out her more sensible side, but failed. She needed complete confirmation of Ginny being back there.

"Complete confirmation," she mused aloud. She paced the room. Where on earth could she confirm it? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't tell her... _The ghosts! _she thought suddenly. **_No, Dumbledore would have made them sworn to secrecy. _**She sighed moodily. Her more reasonable side was getting the better of her at this point. She rolled over onto her back and studied the white-grayish paint that covered the ceiling. Feeling discouraged she sat up and reached for her trunk for school and opened it up. She studied it a moment. It was full of many, many piles of books. She saw her grooming kit she used to groom Crookshanks along with a few other miscellaneous items like parchment and quills. Her hazel eyes rested on one book in particular with a tattered, brown, leather cover. Her hands wandered over to it and she picked it up placed it on her lap. She flipped open the cover. Then she remembered what this book was. It was a photo album. Hermione smiled. Perhaps this would take her mind off everything that was going on.

On the first page there were several shots of a very disgruntled Harry, that were shot by Colin Creevy. Hermione giggled as she saw Harry turn away from the camera in frustration during the second year at Hogwarts. After flipping through a few more she found some from her fourth year during the Quidditch Cup. There were several shots of her, Ron and Harry together in a few different poses that Hermione found amusing. She also found one of her, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny from the same time with Ludo Bagman trying to get in the picture. Hermione flipped the page to find photos from the fifth year. One of Luna and her stupid hat, Hermione was quite unsure how she had come up with that one.

She found another that was taken at the end of the fifth year at Kings Cross. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing on the left, Mr. Weasley's arm around his wife. Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody were way on the right. Fred and George were in those ridiculous green jackets and Fred had Ron in noogie position. Ron was struggling against his grip which was amusing to watch. Harry and herself were looking over at Ron in the picture quite amused. Ginny was next to her mother, who had her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Finally Remus was in the back behind Harry and Hermione. Hermione studied his face. He was smiling at the camera, but for some reason he looked very...upset in his eyes. Something she had seen his look just before he left. Was it about Sirius? Part of it probably. But definitely not all of it. But of course Hermione would never know for sure exactly. She needed proof.

And then it came to her. There was one way to get complete confirmation. She would get it in Hogwarts. In one of the forbidden corridors. Alone.

Author's Note: Rather short chapter no? Well that's cause we're mapping out the story and writing other parts of the story...you know the climax and what-not. This chapter is mostly showing Hermione piece together Ginny's disappearance and to show Remus's reaction to Ginny. It's important mind you, but don't worry things will get better. We hope you liked Ron and the pancakes. I love writing about Ron. He's so fun to write. :D

**Dark Angel31:** No Tom pour vous? Ah I couldn't catch him anyway. He kept throwing books at me, lots and lots of books. Bloody bastard, when I catch that scumbag...I will be torturing him. You can help if you like. To make up for my abysmal gift before, you can have a not-so-evil Draco. ::Pulls not-so-evil Draco out of pocket:: Ta da! ::Not-so-evil Draco glares at branmuffinpower:: Uh...he's still a little sore at me for leaving him in a cage for several hours...heh heh. ::runs::

**Deal-with-it: **Yeah I also wondered if Tom...you know...with Ginny. I think if it were real life he probably would have, but if you ask JKR she'd probably say he didn't. For now in this story, you can think whatever, I don't think I'm going into detail about that. Glad you liked the flack cannon, it's the least I can do after such a funny review. Would you like a box full of grenades too? They worked very well Stewie Griffin in Family Guy. ::holds out grenades:: :D :D :D

**Piper of Locksley: **Yes Tom is getting on my nerves to...let's do away with him! ::pulls out wand:: Oh shoot I can't. I promised him he could be in my story until the end for some free cookies. Gah, we'll have to wait before he throws a tantrum.

**Lupinfan227: **All will be explained in time, be patience young one...heh. I sounded like ObiWan...YAY!! Anyways, there I much more coming up and everything will be all sorted out. Thanks for the review! Love your one-shots! They rock!

**Brokentoy19: **Hah yes, I loved that line myself. I was cracking up a few minutes after I wrote it. Pretty sad huh? Thanks for the review :D :D :D

**VanillaChocolate: **Gah! Don't smite me! ::hides:: Here's the chapter...just don't hurt me... ::sniff::

Also many thanks to **Pyrogurl4, Kelloch **and **Darkwolf27** for their very awesome reviews! YAY! Cookies for everyone! ::Throws cookies in the air:: Catch everyone!


	11. Accusations

Ginny and Lily decided after they opened their presents (which they did without delay) to go have a Hogwarts breakfast. Of course Ginny knew all about these having stayed at Hogwarts a few times during her own time, but she made a very good attempt to make it seem like she didn't. However, it still took them awhile to go downstairs. Ginny being very appreciative of her new presents that the Lily's friends were nice enough to give her decided to use some of them. Ginny changed out of her white night dress and changed into the long sleeved orange shirt and white skirt one of them had given her. After that Ginny was continually standing in front of a full length mirror examining how she looked. She wanted to try out her Christmas present from Lily so she stood there in front of the mirror for several minutes, taking the bewitched combs, sprays and other assorted items and did her hair to it's full potential. A rather frustrated Lily was left to pace around and yell at her new friend to hurry up.

"Would you hurry up! By the time you finish with your hair it will be dinnertime! For heavens sake I'm sure your hair looks fine. Besides why do you need to fix it up anyway? Are you trying to _impress_ a certain someone that I don't know about?" Lily shouted to her friend from outside the door. She had refused to stay in there with Ginny saying every five seconds 'Does it look ok now?' or 'What about now?' or 'How 'bout this?' Ginny smiled at the mirror. Even her reflection was getting irritated with her.

"No I'm not trying to impress anyone. I just want to look good for a change! Is that so wrong, honestly." Ginny shouted back as she started pinning up a strand of fiery orange hair that had just fallen on her face. "Besides I want to show you how much I love your gift" she added as an after-thought.

"Yes I'm sure you love it! I don't doubt it at all, now can we please get moving!" Lily shouted, while crossing her arms and leaning against the door. "You know my stomach would appreciate it a lot more if you just came out so we could eat!" she said after hearing her tummy give a slight grumble.

"Oh hush, you waited for me to open my presents, I think you can wait a little longer. Besides, why do _you_ want to get down there so quickly? Do you want to see someone _special_ at the breakfast table?" she said exaggerating the word special as thought she had some hidden meaning, which she in fact did.

"Are you suggesting I want to see James Potter! Because if you are saying that then I swear to the high heavens I'll –"

"Oh relax Lily," Ginny said interrupting Lily's threat. "I never _said_ that you wanted to see James Potter, I merely insinuated that perhaps you wanted to see someone and I was holding you and that perhaps you saying that _I_ wanted to impress someone may be covering up for that fact that that is exactly what you're doing." Ginny said, finally pleased with her hair. "It's just speculation of course," she added. She could her Lily growl in frustration, but decided to ignore it. Ginny walked over to her bed and quickly tossed on a pair of robes. And studied how she looked in the mirror once more.

She had to admit this was much better than she normally looked. Having new clothes certainly added to the over-all tone of her appearance and she was quite pleased with it on the whole. Her very long, very red hair was now straight, as oppose to her normally wavy hair. Two pieces of her hair in the front were braided and wrapped around her head giving the impression of a crown. Ginny patted it a few times pleased with her work. When she finally decided she was ready, she walked over to the door that lead out of the bedroom. She reached for doorknob as any other would have done. With instinct she turned the knob and swung the door open. However little did she know, a very frustrated Lily was leaning against it at the time. Within a second, Lily's supported body came crashing down onto the carpet of the bedroom at the feet of Ginny. She had no time to react so her arms were pretty much still crossed and she landed hard on her side. Ginny also having no time to react was starring baffled at Lily, quite flustered.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were leaning against the door. I just – "Ginny said, biting her lip in the process. Lily lifted herself up with her arms and pushed herself up onto her knees. She looked very disgruntled Lily starred up at Ginny.

"Well you know what? If you hadn't took such a bloody long time, I wouldn't have been leaning against the door!" She said irritably, pushing a strand of her hair out of the way. Ginny crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do? Be sent to bloody Azkaban for it?" Ginny said mildly annoyed. Lily finally stood and brushed her robes off.

"No...besides, it _is_ Christmas. I suppose I can let this one go," Lily said her voice turning somewhat pleasant. "But uh – if you do it again, you so totally owe me. You know that right?" she said with a quirky grin on her face as she leaned up against the doorframe. Ginny copied her smile.

"You got it, besides I _did _make you kiss James Potter...especially when you didn't _want_ to," Ginny said putting an extra special emphasis on the word 'want'. Lily looked oddly disgruntled after Ginny had said that. She opened her mouth to retort but Ginny continued. "But that was because you flew me around like a bloody kite. So I suppose that would make us even...but still. I think I should probably owe you something anyway, after all you did almost break your nose right now." Ginny said casually. Lily looked as though something had dawned on her.

"That's right, you should!" Lily said pointing her finger at Ginny. "And I have just the thing for you." She said with a look of merciless evil on her face. Ginny looked slightly worried.

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny said leaning back against a bedpost as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing terrible. I'll tell you soon enough, no worries." Lily said a smiling playing on her lips. She quickly bounced out of the dorm, followed by Ginny who had a very sinking feeling in the pit of her gut. This was going to be bad.

When they descended down the staircase down into the Common Room, they could see four boys making their way down the boys staircase at the same time. Ginny almost froze onto the stairs when she caught sight a certain dashing, young werewolf. She had almost forgot that she had given him a present and suddenly she found herself starring at him, without any control over it what so ever. She couldn't help but wonder if he liked her present and if he knew she bought it, and dozens more questions zoomed into her head from seeing him. Could Ginny possibly fancy her old...(well technically young right now) professor? It sure seemed like it. Lily noticed her sudden halt and quickly turned in concern to Ginny.

"Is everything all right?" she asked starring at Ginny, who was not looking at her but rather ahead to where the boys were. "Uh Hello! Earth to Ginny!" Lily said waving her hand in front of Ginny's fixated face. Ginny snapped from her day dream when she saw something flash in front of her face and she quickly took a step back in surprise.

"Wha – "she started, not realizing she had just been starring at Remus. However when she took a step back, her foot caught the back of her robes, causing her to stumble backwards into Lily. Lily having no time react was hit by the full impact of Ginny's falling body and was sent down the flight stairs, followed closely by Ginny. Ginny could feel her head hit against the hard wooden steps as she tumbled unstoppably down the stairs. She couldn't help feeling like an idiot, for starring at someone and then tripping on her robes and causing her and her friend to fall to the bottom of the stairs. Lily hit the bottom of the staircase with a loud 'thump.' Before Ginny came rolling down on top of her she rolled over so Ginny's head hit the hard wood of the floor followed closely by the rest of her body. Ginny lay sprawled on the floor, her head aching like mad. She put her hand up to her head in an attempt to ease her aching head. She heard Lily groan a few inches away. She saw Lily sit up right and rub her obviously pained cranium. She also heard a few pairs of footsteps run over to where they were in a rapid pace.

"Oi Evans! You all right there?" Ginny moaned. It was James, and that most likely meant Remus was closely behind, which meant he had seen her fall clumsily and knock them both down the stairs. _Oh Ginny you idiot! If you hadn't been gaping at him like a moron you would have never embarrassed yourself. Excellent job I must say. Second time today, you bloody genius. Another victory for Ginny..._she thought sarcastically. She rolled over on her side, hoping that they wouldn't see her there and would ignore her. She was not that lucky. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James leaning over Lily with Sirius putting his elbow on his shoulder like some sort of arm rest. She saw Peter waddling after them obviously not as quick as his other friends. Remus...well she had not idea where he was, and she was not going to look now, that was for certain. That's what made her fall down in the first place. Her heart stopped when she saw someone's feet in front of her face. She quickly shut her eyes quick in hopes that whoever they were (and she dreaded who they were) would think she was dead and pay her no mind.

"Ginny?" said a very familiar voice from over her. "Are you ok?" Ginny felt like shriveling up into a tiny ball and then catching fire. She felt a blush come to her cheeks and she was determined not to open her eyes not matter what. "Ginny?" the voice said again. She felt that whoever it was had shifted their weight and was now crouching beside her. Ginny's eyes began to water feeling from being closed so tightly. She struggled to keep them shut no matter what. But she could stand it no longer. She felt a light hand touch her shoulder and shake her a bit. From where the hand touched she could feel warmth spread through out her body and almost on instinct her eyes flew open, slightly watered from the pressure they had been under. She met his eyes almost instantly and felt utmost humiliation rise from her stomach. A look of somewhat relief washed over his face, but Ginny didn't take notice of it. She just couldn't help but feel awful. Before he could say anything to her, she rolled over onto her stomach, pushed herself up and found herself racing up the girls staircase, tears escaping her eyes. Remus was left at the bottom of the stairs, dumb founded, hoping he hadn't upset her in anyway. After James had successfully pulled Lily up to her full height, ("Get off me! I don't need your help!" she said pulling away from his grip, after he was trying to sneak his hands around her shoulders. "Evans you need all the help you can get. You just fell down a flight of bloody stairs," he said casually, leaning against the railing. "You git! It was Ginny's fault!" she said irritably. "Always blaming others eh Evans? Speaking of which, where is that ol' tumbleweed?") he couldn't help but see a certain redhead bolt up the stairs, and his eyes trailed to his friend who was crouched down on the floor, watching her go, slightly unnerved.

"Oi! Moony!" James said tearing away from Lily, who looked oddly upset by it. (Ooo!) "What did you do to the poor girl?" He said leaning up against the opposite banister. "Gee, even Evans didn't cry that much when I –"Lily whirled around a scowl on his face. He decided it was in his best interest to not finish his sentence. Lily brushed by James over to where Remus was still crouching looking bewildered. She crouched down beside him.

"What happened?" she said sympathetically, starring at his bemused face that was still looking up the stairs, most likely replaying an image in his head. His head slowly turned towards her.

"I –I dunno. She was just lying down here," he said pointing to the spot. "And she just...well I was worried. I came over here, and she had her eyes closed. And I was worried, I thought maybe she hit her head too much and so I sat down to see if she was ok. And then she finally opened her eyes after I tried to shake her awake. And at first I was happy she was ok, but then she just got up and ran away. What did I do?" he said looking almost tearful. Lily smiled and touched his back (platonic way guys, don't get any funny ideas!).

"You were worried about her?" Lily said, a gleam in her eye. Remus turned his head from the spot on the floor up to her face. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said anxiously, rising from his crouched position. Lily couldn't help but grin. She too rose to her feet and brushed a little dust off her skirt.

"Only that you were worried, right?" she said, her expression becoming serious again, and crossing her arms. James, who was still leaning against the banister, was joined by Sirius and Peter who were glancing at a magazine of Sirius's ('Daily Debonair' heh heh) a moment before. (I think Peter could really use that magazine...). They had just realized something interesting was gone when Sirius had looked up from an article ("10 ways to get even the most stubborn girls to take notice of you") and saw what looked like a very upset Remus. He casually closed the magazine, much to the dismay of Peter and sauntered over to where James was standing. He motioned for Peter to follow.

"What's going on Prongs?" Sirius whispered to him, glancing at Remus and then over at Lily. James looked somewhat confused by the whole scene.

"Not sure, I think Evans is suggesting something about Moony and that new girl, Weston?" he said studying the two carefully. "Just watch," he said. He saw Remus's expression change from anxiety to what seemed to be slightly angered.

"Well sure I was! She fell down the stairs for heavens sake! And I mean it's not like it's Snape or anything, she _is _a Gryffindor." He said, folding his arms. Lily paced around in circles, still smiling. She looked as through she was going to present a fact-filled lecture in a moment or two. Finally she stopped and looked at him again, still grinning broadly.

"You do make a good point," she said, walking forward a bit, right past him. "But," she said with an abrupt halt as she spun around. "Not quite good enough. Can you explain why exactly you didn't help me up?" she said, proceeding back past him. Remus had his mouth open, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say.

"Well – uh I just...well James was already helping you and so – yeah..." he said trailing off, hoping she'd drop the subject for the time being. Lily didn't however. She was quite persistent.

"Well," she began. "That's interesting." She continued to pace a little more. "And would you mind telling me what you _two_ were doing at _Hogsmeade_ last week when we ran into you?" Lily said, emphasizing 'two' and 'Hogsmeade' to get her point across. She glanced over at the other three Marauders, who looked flabbergasted. She looked at Remus, the color drained from his face.

"Hogsmeade!" James demanded, tearing away from the banister, over to where his friend was standing who was starring at his feet. "I thought you told us you HAD to study for Arithmancy! You said it was ABSOLUTELY IMPORTANT that you get that done. And I THOUGHT that was why you didn't come with US!!" he said, and he was quickly joined by Sirius and Peter both of which looked furious. "So tell us! Your FRIENDS! What did you actually do that day?" He demanded. Remus, took a deep breath, but continued looking down at the floor.

"I asked Ginny if she wanted to look around Hogsmeade, because – I thought Lily would be too busy and I knew if I brought her along with you guys, you'd all make fun of me. I'm sorry I lied, but I was just trying to be nice to her." He said calmly, hoping that would work. He heard Lily laugh at the comment 'Lily would be too busy,' but James spoke first, looking slightly calmer than before.

"Friendly? I suppose being friendly includes SNOGGING!" Remus looked up at the word 'snogging' his eyes wide as dinner plates at his friend. James had a triumphant grin on his face, the one he wore whenever he had figured out a secret.

"Snogging? Snogging?! Is that what you're suggesting? That we snogged?" He said looking somewhat outraged by James's assumption. His voice had gone up a bit and almost cracked on the last part.

"Yes I believe I am," James said calmly and Sirius leaned on his shoulder. He had crossed his arms and he was not smiling a little more, but Remus could tell he was still angry. However Remus was most enraged himself so he disregarded it.

"Well we DID NOT SNOG! I would never do that...I mean I – don't even like her – that way," he said the last part quickly. He heard Lily laugh.

"Oh please Remus, I don't think you could really make it anymore obvious." James quickly joined Lily at her side.

"Too right Evans, when she first came here we caught them together just before Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were so..._close_. My guess is they were getting ready to snog," he said snickering.

"WE WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" he shouted his temper rising be the second. "I HAVE NEVER SNOGGED A GIRL IN MY LIFE," he insisted. After realizing how embarrassing that was he blushed crimson and starred at the floor.

"Sure," said James, rolling his eyes. Sirius stifled a laugh. He knew Remus was usually calm, but was not to be messed with when he was mad. He chanced a look at him. Remus's face was bright red. The fact that he decided to not argue back meant he had given up, which meant that everything was probably true. Lily patted Remus on the back and gave him a bright smile. "Don't be ashamed Remus! It's alright to admit your feelings for someone else."

James smirked. "Yeah Moony, listen to Lil." Lily gave him a sharp glare, which silenced him. James starred at her a minute. His eyes wandered over the two of them. His eyes stopped at where Lily's hand had been. His face slowly coming to a realization as he saw her hand on the small of his friend's back and her smiling at him.

"Hey wait a minute!" he said violently. "Why are you patting him! And smiling at him? Hmm? Why is that Evans? Do you fancy Moony! I knew it! How could you?!" he said making accusations like they were instant rice (er- did that make sense?). Patches of pink were on his cheeks as he furiously spilled some more accusations, his hands moving wildly in the process. Lily glared at him viciously. She got to her feet and face him, her arms now crossed.

"Are you suggesting something James? Why would I be trying to set him up with Ginny if I liked him myself! That's the dumbest bloody accusation I've every heard Potter!" James stood there, his hand in the air about to retort when he realized she was right. He looked absolutely flabbergasted. Then he turned back to Remus.

"Well then, I guess Evans was just being nice then. So about this Weston girl deal, what's going on with her? You like her or not?" Remus looked at a loss for words. He knew anything he said would be used against him in this matter, and that his mouth would most likely betray him if he dared open it. He sighed, slightly less angered.

"So does that mean you admit it?" asked Peter excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Remus clenched his fists, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his hands. "Yes," he muttered quietly. Sirius gave a whoop, and slapped him on the back, making him stumble forward. James beamed at his friend while Lily clapped.

"I'll go get the lucky lady," she said winking at Remus. Remus looked horrified when she said that. "No!" he said almost immediately. Lily turned around, slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" she said, turning back and coming down the few stairs she had ascended before. "Something wrong?" she said concerned. Remus looked around a moment for support. Surely his friends knew that if this girl did like him, which he sincerely doubted that sooner or later he'd have to tell her he was a werewolf and she'd hate him.

"You can't tell her, please." He said to her, looking around at all of them, all looking confused.

"Why not?" Lily insisted. "You like her don't you?" she said pressing the matter further. "I mean you never know she might like you to and – "

"No! You don't understand. I can't, you can't. Just please don't tell her," he pleaded with her. Lily's very green eyes were filled with deep concern and at the same time confusion. He was definitely holding a secret in his eyes. She wanted to press on so she could find out but she was interrupted by Sirius.

"Why not mate? C'mon, we know you fancy her, and like we said before we _know_ she's got the hots for you so why not?" Remus frowned at his friend for his arrogance. He walked over to Sirius and quickly whispered something in his ear so that Lily would not hear. Lily frowned and crossed her arms because she was being excluded from the conversation. Sirius's eyes widened as he listened to Remus's hushed whispers.

"He's right Evans. It wouldn't work," he said as Remus finished his whispering. Sirius got confused looks from Lily, James and Peter.

"Why not?!" Lily demanded, approaching him. "I mean it's perfect, it was practically meant to – "

"Trust me Evans, it wouldn't work," he said, as Remus motioned James and Peter to come over to him and he began telling them his dilemma. Very slowly both of them began to understand, (Peter much slower than James). Lily began to get annoyed that she was being left out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!" she yelled, her frustration finally getting the better of her. "WHY CAN'T HE LIKE SOMEONE!! HMM? WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE FILL ME IN!!" She screamed. The boys jumped a little at the sound of her voice (Peter fell over he was so startled). After her initial outburst she started taking deep breathes as she glared at them. They all looked horrified, like she was going to beat them over the head with a lead pipe.

"I can't tell you Lily, I'm sorry. But I can't tell anyone really. You have to understand, this is really important, and I have a perfectly good reason for this, please just trust me. Please?" Remus said taking a step forward. Lily's hardened expression softened slightly and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She knew he was shy about girls, but then wouldn't he want help? Or maybe he was self conscious? Whatever the case she really didn't want to push it, because he looked incredibly upset by the whole thing. She decided to hold off awhile.

"Okay Remus, only because you look so pathetic right now," she said smiling a little. She could hear James and Sirius stifle a laugh, as Remus blushed and starred at the carpet. "Well, still. I'm going to go get Ginny, she's probably not feeling to well after that fall." She caught a look at Remus's face which had fear written all over it. "And," she added. "I won't tell her, not yet anyways." She said ascending up the first step. Relief swept over Remus's face and Lily couldn't help but wonder what he was so afraid of.

Lily made her way up the stairs quickly, almost flying up the steps. When she reached the top step she sped off to the 6th year dormitories. She flung open the door and looked around a moment. No one appeared to be there. She scanned the room a few times more when she noticed a large bump in the sheets on the bed farthest from the door. Lily grinned to herself. She took a few strides over to the bed and sat on the edge. She could hear muffled weeping from under the covers.

"Hey Ginny," Lily said brightly, patting the covers. "You can come down now, no one really saw. Except for James. And Sirius. And Peter...but no one else really," she grinned in spite of herself. She purposely did not mention Remus, hoping that Ginny would bring him up and it would just prove she fancied him. Ginny sobbed a little.

"And Remus," she sniffed. "Please just leave me alone," she said rolling on to her other side, rumpling the covers. "I've embarrassed you enough." Lily got to her feet and tugged the covers off her friend. Ginny was on her side, her hair that had taken so long to do was now messy and her eyes seemed a little bit red. As soon as she tugged the covers off, Ginny pulled them back, and Lily pulled them off again. But Ginny pulled them back. They did this for several minutes until Lily had the sense to vanish them with her wand.

"Now don't be silly, it really wasn't that big of the deal. I mean you fell down the stairs everybody does it. And besides I think they were more worried if you were all right then amused by it. And, out of curiosity what makes you say Remus was there. You don't by any chance...well. I dunno – "

"NO!" Ginny said at once sitting upright on her bed, feeling the need to answer quickly otherwise it would look like a lie. "I just said him because you left him out, on purpose! He has nothing to do with this. I'm just so upset I'm so...BLOODY CLUMSY! Ok? I'm embarrassed ok? I mean I just fell down the stairs in front of Re – people...so naturally I'd be upset sheesh!" she exploded wiping her tears with the back of her sleeve and then buried her face in her pillow.

"You know," Lily began. "I really doubt Re – I mean 'people' care about that at all. Really I think they were more worried if you had hurt yourself. Now come on, we're going to miss breakfast. Let's get out of here," she said tugging at Ginny's arm a little.

"I'm not hungry!" Ginny said at once, pulling her arm back from Lily's grip. "Now leave me alone!" she said irritably. Lily pulled her hand a little more so that she could get her other hand on it. She continued to tug. Finally, with one quick tug she pulled Ginny out of the bed by surprise. Ginny hit the floor with a hard thump.

"Now we're even," she said brightly, as Ginny began to push herself off the floor. "See? I pulled you off the bed, and you opened the door while I was leaning on it? Fair? Wait a second, you did knock me down the stairs though right? I think that qualifies as you still owing me something eh? Well since you do, I say get out of bed," she said offering Ginny a hand. Ginny looked rather disgruntled from being yanked out of her bed.

"You're going to waste that on getting me downstairs?" Ginny said irritably, going for her bed again. "You could at least make me, I dunno moon a professor or something? I mean why do you want me to go downstairs so badly?"

"Because," Lily said pulling at her arm again. "I want you to have a fun Christmas, now move!" she demanded, giving Ginny a hard tug off the bed again.

"Fine," she said crossly, as Lily continued to pull her out the door.

A few minutes later, Lily reappeared to the boys down the stairs, tugging the red-faced Ginny at her side. Remus looked up at Ginny and couldn't help blushing himself. Ginny looked around the Common Room and spotted him. This made her tug harder towards the dormitories. Lily noticed the increased tugging and quickly pulled out her wand.

"Oh Ginny," she whispered. Ginny looked back a moment to see Lily twirling a wand around in her left hand. She felt herself gulp and ceased pulling. Lily smiled to herself and pocketed her wand, as she began stepping down the stairs. Ginny hesitantly followed, hanging her head in the process. To move things a little faster, Lily began picking up her pace, dragging Ginny along with her, who did not look very happy about it. When the two reached the bottom of the staircase James, Peter, Sirius and Remus were standing there, all silent apparently waiting for something to happen. Lily reached the bottom and starred around at them, expecting one of them to say something. They all starred at her probably thinking she would do the same. Lily glanced back at Ginny who she hoped might say something but instead put a hand up to her face, in hopes to isolate herself. As Lily looked at Ginny, Ginny could feel several other stares follow. There was silence. Finally Lily decided she should break the awkwardness.

"So...breakfast is probably hot and ready. What say we all go down and get some together?" Everyone murmered their agreement, no one really all the loud not wanting to stand out. Ginny felt like running back upstairs, but she knew that if she did she'd most likely be more embarrassed. She barely nodded her head.

"All right then! Off to the Great Hall!" said Lily in a singsong voice. She grabbed Ginny's wrist, as though she thought Ginny would retreat if she didn't. She led the way out of the Common Room. Ginny struggled to keep up with Lily, who was taking long fast strides (in hopefulness of getting Ginny to hang in the back with Remus).

"Evans, slow down! It's only breakfast!" cried James who took a couple of leaps to keep up with her.

"Breakfast or not we should—"she stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh no!" she said, not sounding nearly concerned enough as she should have been. "I left a special book of mine back in the dormitories...I need to go get it!" She glanced at Ginny from the corner of her eye.

"I'll come," said Ginny quickly, jumping over to her. .

Lily shook her head. "No, I don't want to keep you from breakfast. You go on, I'll meet you there in a bit." She said pushing Ginny a little bit over towards to door.

"Really, Lily, I don't mind com—"she began.

"_I'll meet you there in a bit," _said Lily, growled, making her sound rather mad. Ginny looked taken aback for a second with that 'What did I do?' look on her face.

"Well...ok, if you really want to," Ginny said taking a step back, hoping lily wouldn't snap at her again.

"I—er—left a book behind too! I'll go back with Evans," James said quickly, jumping to her side. Lily shot him a look. "I did!" he insisted putting his hands on his hips.

"I didn't know you _could_ read," Lily said, as she cocked an eyebrow at him, leaning up a nearby wall grimacing. Peter was sent into a fit of giggles while. After awhile it just got old, he was rolling on the floor gasping for breath ("didn't....know....you...read!")

Sirius grinned a bit at Lily's comment. His frown faded slightly when James shot a quick glare at him. He looked over at Lily who was looking at him in a way that suggested 'we-need-to-let-them-be-alone-so-make-up-an-excuse-fast!' "And I forgot to put on my lucky sweatshirt...pity me. Looks like I'll have to go back and change it," he said quickly.

Peter looked at them all, clueless. "Gee, you guys are so forgetful! I'll just go with Remus and Ginny—"he began but Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"NO! I mean, you have to get your glasses right Peter? So you should do that now. With _us,"_ he said meaningfully pulling a little at Peter's arm. Peter blinked.

"I don't own glasses." He said blankly

Sirius did his best not to punch him. "Yes you _do!" _And with that he grabbed Peter and whisked him away down the corridors.

"I hope you two don't mind! We'll only be a moment," said Lily, jogging to catch up with Sirius and Peter. James ran after Lily.

Remus and Ginny said nothing. They continued silently down the hall. Remus looked at Ginny from the corner of his eye. Her eyes still looked sad, almost like large pools of brownish amber that he could get lost in if he looked too long. Her very long, very red hair cascaded over her shoulders, and it looked very graceful as she walked silently down the hall. It bounced in rhythm with her steps which almost fixated him. He could see her cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment, but it looked cute with the freckles that lightly dotted her skin. He caught himself starring and abruptly turned away.

As they walked down an especially long corridor, Ginny decided she could steal a quick glance at him without him noticing. She couldn't help it, she really wanted to look at him, see his perfect features but she had not allowed herself because the last time she did she wound up falling down a flight of stairs. But she couldn't help herself anymore. Her head turned slightly and she could see him walking with his head down, his beautiful sandy brown hair falling around his eyes. His eyes were down on the floor yet she could see their clear misty blue color. His lips looked like they were frowning, and Ginny almost shivered as she starred at them, thinking of how much she wanted to press her own to them. She felt a pang of guilt, thinking about how old he really was. She studied his cheeks which looked slightly flushed and she spotted a cut. It looked like he had a bit of an accident shaving, which made Ginny giggle slightly. Remus's eyes darted up to meet hers at the sound of her giggle. Ginny quickly tore her eyes away as she blushed crimson.

They continued walking, nothing but the sound of their shoes were heard on the cold stone floor. Even though Ginny had just been caught starring, she found the urge to look at him again return. This time she'd be more careful. She felt her head tilt sideways a little and she resumed where she had been before. Yes, his perfect face. She felt her eyes travel down to his neck, and she noticed something very interesting. A small glint of silver was revealed under his robes. Ginny couldn't help gasp when she figured out what it was. A necklace. Her Necklace. Ginny felt her heart pace a little faster. _Oh my god, he's wearing my necklace. He actually liked it! Oh god...oh god..._ she thought as she whirled her head back to straight ahead, in case he had heard her gasp. Her heart was thumping so loud she was sure enough he could hear. Ginny gulped. _I can't believe it, he's wearing my gift. Of course he didn't know I gave it to him, but still! I got to find out what he thinks about it. _

Ginny could hardly contain herself. A large grin sneaked across her face and she seemed to completely forget about what happened in the Common Room. She felt her dragged steps become a little lighter, and her sagging head came up with her brightened feeling. The day was definitely looking up.

Lucius Malfoy was on Christmas vacation at Hogwarts. However this was no time to stop working, in fact he'd need to work extra hard now, now that he had a task to be done. One that could not be failed. He had a hard time throwing off Narcissa, Crabbe and Goyle the last few days. Every chance she got she'd grab his arm and start cuddling with him. Often times Crabbe and Goyle would look either disgusted or envious. He had to tell her a few times that he needed to write a letter to his mum or that he had too much homework from letter. Usually after he did this she'd stalk off with her arms folded putting on a big frown to let everyone know she was upset.

Today, on Christmas Lucius decided to avoid all the awkwardness of lying and got up extra early so that no one would bother him. He had hoped the librarian would be there. Tom Riddle had assured him that she'd be there whenever he decided to start which led Lucius to believe that he might have done something that perhaps wasn't entirely legal. He got up at six thirty in the morning, to the sound of an usually loud snore from Goyle. He quickly dressed in his school robes, feeling no reason to waste his good clothes on going to library... (honestly...why should _he _wear good clothes among commoners?). He grabbed his note and exited the dormitories silently.

When he arrived at the library, indeed the librarian was standing there. She looked rather rigid and stiff as though she had been standing there for hours. Lucious cautiously entered the library, feeling slightly out of place here. He hardly ever went to library, not feeling the need to study. He could see it was still semi-dark outside, the light of dawn just barely escaping over the horizon. Lucius carefully approached the librarian's desk. Her gaze which had been stationed at a book case near one of the tables shifted to Lucius. He stopped when he felt her gaze upon him.

"What can I do for you young man?" she said, her voice stiff and emotionless. _Very strange,_ Lucius thought to himself. _My master must have done something to this woman. Perhaps...Imperius Curse? How clever..._he thought as he examined his note which was crumpled having been balled up in his fist a moment before.

"I require a book from the Restricted Section Madam, I believe it's called _Most Potente Potions, _you know it?" he said revealing his notes to her. She turned around and hastily slapped a book down in front of him. _Wow...that was quick_...he said as he gave a slight shudder at the books impact to the desk. She grabbed the note from his unready hand with one quick sweep and remained unmoving after that. Lucius eyed the large book. It looked as though it had been through the giant squid on a bad day. Lucius made a disgusted look, as though not wanted to touch it. He tried to pick it up with the tips of his fingers which proved to be too heavy for his grasp. With and exasperated sigh he pulled the heavy book into his arms, wincing slightly and then whisked away to one of the tables.

He dropped it with a loud thud on the closest table he could find. He expected the librarian to shush him, but when he looked over to her, she remained unmoving. Lucius turned back around and took a seat in front of the book. He flipped open the contents and starred down at the Table of Contents which proved to be several P's. He flipped through the A's, B's C's and so on until he reached the P's. He slid his finger down the list of the potions starting with 'P.'

"Perimo Potion, Pessum Draught, nope. Er..." Out of irritation of going through all the P's his hand sped downwards towards all the 'Poly' potions (there being quite a few of them). "Polyinfensus, no, no, Polyintorqueo, uh uh, Ah here!" He said as his tired finger reached the words "Polyjuice Potion." His eyes sped across the dots to find the page number. He flipped the big book open to the middle and flipped around until he found the correct page.

His eyes scanned the old parchment. He shivered in disbelief. There were ugly witches, like the mudblood that had died a few years previous changing into beautiful young women like his girlfriend. He flinched at the sight of their faces, in pain that looked like it exceeded Crucio. He hoped for his own sake the artist was exaggerating. He began reading over the directions and figuring out how he'd do everything without being caught by the other teachers.

It was barely an hour later when he could hear faint noises of other people. Yes the students who were there were beginning to wake up and were heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Lucius decided it was in his best interest if he left now before any studious Ravenclaw came in and found him there. They'd most likely be suspicious of what he was doing and report it to the Head of House. He was not going to risk that. He was quite unsure how he was going to walk through the corridors with a heavy book in his arms without looking conspicuous. He cast a vanishing spell that he had just learned in Transfiguration recently on it, and then levitated it. He flicked his wand slightly so the invisible book would float silently behind him. He just hoped no one would bump into it accidentally.

As he warily walked through the hallways, he avoided all the teachers or students he happened to see. As he was walking through an empty hallway he heard steps on the stone floor. It sounded like more than one set of foot steps, yet he could hear no voices. He grimaced, thinking he'd have to wait 'til whoever they were passed by. He peaked down the hallway and saw two figures walking down the hallway. One was quite short, it was a girl. He could tell by the long red hair that graced her shoulders. The other was taller by about a head. Sandy brown hair...it could only be Lupin. Lucius laughed. The other one must have been Ginny Weasley whom his master seemed so fond of. The Dark Lord had suggested Miss Weasley had a fondness for Lupin so it was no surprise they'd be walking together. Lucius saw this as an opportunity to get the hair he needed for the Polyjuice Potion. Lucius pulled out his wand and snickered to himself. The very heavy book moved out in front of him. Lucius snapped his wand at Remus and he felt the wind of the book rushing past him towards the place were the wand directed it.

Ginny continued starring straight ahead of her, not wanting to make Remus suspicious, however she found it highly difficult. She wanted so much to ask him what he thought about it. _Well why can't I? I mean it is visible and I could just be asking about it, what could it hurt? I'm sure he doesn't think I gave it to him. _She thought reasoning with herself. She opened her mouth and turned to him to ask about the necklace however she never got the chance. Remus was walking beside her when suddenly she could see his legs bolt forward and his body hurtled towards the ground. Ginny gave a startled cry, before she sunk to the ground beside him.

"Remus! Oh my goodness," she said starring bemused at him. "What happened? Are you all right? Remus?" she said slightly panicked. His eyes were closed but he put a hand up to his head. He groaned in pain. "Remus!" she repeated. She could hear a snicker behind her. He head whipped around to show a very smug Lucius Malfoy standing before her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to him!" she demanded, standing up face him, her fingers curled around her wand that was in her pocket. Lucius's broad smile got even bigger. Remus was struggling to sit up right at the moment, and when he gave a tiny whimper of distress Ginny bent down to help him before the attacker answered her. She helped push him up a little more, her arm around him for more support.

"My goodness, how adorable." Lucius laughed maliciously. He took a step towards them, but Ginny whipped out her wand. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" she yelled at him. (Yes West Side Story, Maria says this when her beloved dies in front of them. Oh it's so sad!!!!!!) Lucius gave a startled jump at the sound of her enraged voice. However he pointed his own wand at her and glared at her.

"I want nothing to do with _him_. The poor fool couldn't buy his way out of a paper bag," he scoffed. Ginny's brownish amber eyes glowed red and she rose to her feet in a very threatening manner. Lucius however did not look the least bit intimidated. He glared at her for a long time. With a quick motion and a murmur a flash of dark blue light shot from his wand and straight for Ginny. Ginny being completely preoccupied with starring him down had not expected it and she unexpectedly flipped and fell on her face a few feet away. Lucius strode over to were Remus Lupin had been sitting, who looked horrified where Ginny had landed. Remus heard his footsteps but did not look back. All he felt was a sharp pain at the back of his head. Lucius grabbed the brown hair atop his head and pulled him to his feet. Lucius gave a satisfied look at the amount of pain on Remus's face. In an instant, he yanked a few of the sandy brown hairs from Remus's head and Remus sank to the floor grabbing his head in pain. He felt like Rapunzel, when the Prince had to climb up her hair.

Lucius examined the hairs in his hand a moment and then placed them in a tiny glass jar that had been hiding in the pockets of his robes. After he tucked them safely away, he smiled and patted his pocket. His master would be pleased.

He had not even heard the rushing footsteps of Ginny Weasley, he was so pleased. She rushed toward him in a fit of rage and pounced on his unexpectedly. She wrestled him to the floor. He tried to throw her off best he could but she proved to be much angrier and therefore a lot stronger at the moment. With his hand pulled behind his back he kicked her in the stomach and Ginny winced in pain, easing her grip on his wrists. Pushing her off him, he scrambled for his wand which was lying uselessly on the floor having fallen on the floor. Lucius quickly patted his pocket to make sure he still had the hairs. He was lucky he still did. He grabbed his wand with a scoop and faced Ginny who was already on her feet, her wand in her hand.

"_Exspiro!" _he shouted, pointing his wand at her.

"_Circumvallo!" _she retaliated. The flash of sliver clashed with the gold light illuminating from Ginny's wand. The powerful curses collided with each other, one trying to dominate the other. They both proved to be no match for the other one. In a fiery ball, the curses exploded sending the casters backwards into the stone wall of the corridor. Ginny was much lighter and flew a lot father. She ended up coming a few feet off the ground, her back making full force of the wall. She slid down the wall in a heap on the floor. She groaned in pain as she tried to stand, which proved to be too hard at the moment. Lucius stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet and made contact with the hard floor. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

There was quite a bit of smoke in the corridor and he was unable to see anything. He was certain someone must have heard the explosion, though it may have not been a really huge one, it still had made some noise. He decided to get out of there before any teachers came running. He hesitantly got to his feet, coughing on the smoke that still lingered in the hallway. He reached into his pocket and found he no longer had the hairs that he had gone through all of this to get. He shook his head angrily. He also had no idea where the book was either. He strained his eyes to see if he saw any sign of the hairs, but the smoke got into his eyes and he needed to shut them.

"_Accio vile!" _he said through the smoky air. The tiny glass vile flew into his outstretched hand and he shoved it into his pocket.

"_Accio Most Potente Potions!" _he shouted. His arm was stretched out from his body awaiting the book. He waited a few seconds, wondering where the hell it was. After growing impatient he let his arm drop and decided he could always get the book later. As he was about to turn something large and heavy slammed into his chest and he staggered backwards under its weight. He irritably pushed the still invisible book off him and got to his feet, slightly short of breath. After he regained his normal breathing pattern he bent down and felt around for the book. His hand brushed the spine of the book and Lucius rushed to pick it up. He could hear voices not too far away so he sprang to his feet. He pocketed his wand and then ran out of sight.

Lily Evans was stretched out over one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was smiling to herself pleased with her work. James Potter was sitting on the couch opposite her, leaning back with his head behind his head. Sirius Black was sitting on the arm of the couch next to James, and a very disgruntled Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the floor cross-legged. They had been listening to Peter's complaints now and were getting rather sick of it.

"I don't have glasses!" he insisted, his arms folded. "And I'm really hungry! Why couldn't I go eat with Remus!" he whined, looking ever so annoyed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Dim one! We _know_ you don't have glasses. However we wanted to get Moony and the new girl alone," he said slightly exasperated, as he put a hand back on the couch's arm to steady himself. Peter looked even more confused then before. He scratched his head and then looked at Sirius.

"Why did you want to do that?" he asked. Sirius could hear James sigh from behind him and Lily slap her head. Sirius grumbled at bit at Peter's ignorance.

"Because!" Lily said standing up before Sirius had a chance to explain. "We think Ginny and Remus like each other for heavens sake!" she said annoyed as she flopped back onto the couch. Peter's eyebrows knitted, obviously still not getting it. Lily noticed his look and sighed to herself. She stood up again walked over to where Peter was sitting. "See we think they like each other and if they spend more time together, _alone_ they might realize it." Peter still looked at Lily like she had three times.

"Why don't they know they like each other?" he asked. Lily sighed and sunk to the floor agitated. James gave a hearty laugh at her attempt to make Peter understand. Lily no longer felt proud at her ability to get Ginny and Remus together. James got up and walked over to where she now sat.

"There, there Evans," he said to her, bending down and patting her head as if she were a young child. She glared at him, which sent him onto his butt. Her looks couldn't kill, but they sure were close enough. "I mean," he said getting to his crouched position again. "There is a certain way to get Wormtail to understand you, watch," he said getting up and walking over to Peter.

"Hey Wormtail, what Evans means is simple. Do you remember what I told you about prefects right?" he said to him, bending down and putting his arm around his shoulders. Peter nodded.

"Yeah you told me they have those 'period' thingys, and that they act really weird during one time of the month." Peter said recalling what James had told him the night lily caught them on a midnight stroll.

"Exactly, well see Lily is having that right now." Lily stood up red in the face. James glanced back her momentarily and laughed slightly. "She's a bit sensitive about it. Anyway, she's not thinking clearly exactly. She thinks if they spend enough time together alone, one of those muggle cupid will shoot them with the an arrow." Peter looked as if he understood it a little better.

"So she thinks that 'cause of her period?" he said sorting out what he had just been told. James nodded smiling a bit.

"That's right," Peter smiled thinking he had figured everything out. A very annoyed Lily Evans strode over to James in quick paces and grabbed his shirt collar, bringing him up to her height. She dragged him over to the corner of the Common Room greatly annoyed. She shoved him in the corner and put her hands on her hips.

"Is this what you tell Peter? Lies!!" she said irritably. "You told him only Prefects have periods and Remus, of all people has ONE!" she demanded, throwing her hands up in frenzy. James, shrunk down a little, putting his finger up as to speak, but something interrupted him. They heard a low rumble coming from outside the portrait hole and far down a hallway. Lily turned at the sound and James craned his neck over her shoulder trying to see if something had happened. Peter, startled gave a small jump and scrambled over towards the couch were Sirius had been previously sitting. Sirius was now on his feet starring at the portrait hole.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked, his eyes almost trying to see beyond the wall. "You reckon Mrs. Norris finally got close enough to our Exploding Snaps?" he said looking back at James, who was peering over Lily's shoulder. Lily stepped forward a bit, straining her ear to hear something else.

"Let's go check it out," Lily insisted. James gave a silent cheer she hadn't creamed him for being a 'bad influence' on Peter and followed her. Sirius was quick behind James, and Peter figured if they were out the door, they might go to eat breakfast. His tummy had been rumbling and he did not deny his stomach of moving closer towards food. The four of them trouped out of the Common Room in search of the noise.

After they stepped outside, they all pondered where the noise had come from. Actually only Peter had. He insisted it came from the bathrooms, when Lily, James and Sirius all tried to explain that the bathrooms were much to far away and that it most likely came in the direction of the Great Hall. After James 'explained' things to Peter, he finally agreed to go that way.

As they rounded a corner, their noses began to pick up an odd scent. A scent of smoke...

"What the bloody hell is that? Did someone set a Dungbomb off!" Sirius said pinching his nose. James waved the air in front of his nose, almost choking on it. Lily however looked curious and she sniffed it to figure out what it was. James looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing? This stuff smells awful! It smells even worse than Snivellius!" James said, his nose covered with both hands now. Lily ignored him, and sniffed the air again as to identify it. Her eyes opened in realization.

"It's smoke, hurry! We have to find out where it came from!" She said grabbing James's wrist and dragging him down the corridor to the origin of the awful stink. Sirius followed closely behind and Peter did his best to keep up with him (though he really couldn't). Lily took a few more turns, wrenching James's wrist as she dragged him a long. She began to get short of breath from running, and the smoke getting into her lungs. She rounded a corner and found the source of the problem.

They came upon a foggy hallway. The smoke was visible, though not dark and thick, it seemed to have thinned out a bit. Lily scanned her surroundings in search for what caused this. _Oh my goodness,_ she thought. _Did someone let off a firecracker? _She looked back at James and Sirius, how ever they looked puzzled and their hands were clamped tightly over their noses. _No, they were with me, I don't think they did it. Who could have done this? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, hacking cough coming from the smoky corridor. Lily panicked and ran into the smoke, hoping that no one hurt. James seeing this ran in after her, and of course was followed by Sirius. Peter stayed behind, pinching his nose with his forefingers.

Luckily for Lily, the smoke was clearing up and made a faint outline of something on the floor. A few feet away she could seen an outline of another figure that appeared to be sitting upright. She dashed over to them, James and Sirius following. As she neared the figures she realized who they were.

"Oh my god..." she whispered looking at them. Sirius and James ran to catch up with her. When they reached her, they were both panting from the smoke in their lungs. James rested some of his weight on Lily's shoulder and Sirius was crouched over, his hands on his knees.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James said, short of breath. Lily looked around horrified almost.

"Ginny and Remus, someone attacked them..." she said starring at the two hopelessly.

"What?" James said, bewildered. Lily motioned for him to look straight ahead. Indeed she appeared to be right. Ginny was curled up on the floor, her eyes closed. She did not seem to be dead, or even unconscious, but too tired, or in too much pain to get up. He looked to his left, and a few feet away Remus was propped up against the stone wall, his face buried in his hands. James and Sirius ran over to him.

"Moony!" they called to him. He lifted his head at the sound of his nickname. "Moony!" they said again running over to him. Lily kneeled beside Ginny, stirred a little, feeling that someone was close by. Lily patted Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, wake up. Please wake up so I know you're ok," she pleaded, shaking her friend's shoulder harder. She could hear Sirius and James now talking with Remus. Or talking to him. She could make out their distinct voices. "Ginny," she said again. "Come on, please wake up." She begged. Ginny's lip moved nervously as though she had just thought of something upsetting. Her eyelids flicked open much to the relief of Lily.

"Ginny!" she cried, almost hysterically. "You're all right!" She bent down to give her friend a hug. Ginny laughed softly, but it turned into a cough. Lily hearing this decided she needed to either clear the smoke up or get her friend away from it. She managed to swing Ginny's right arm around her shoulders and lifted Ginny up onto her feet. She glanced over at Sirius and James, who now had Remus supported between them. They back tracked their steps so they could find Peter, in hopes he could help them carry the victims. Lily dragged her friend through the smoke, though she found it quite difficult. She seemed to sag under the weight of Ginny, but she persisted never the less. However shortly, she found it too pressing and she sat Ginny down so she could rest a minute.

"Ginny," she breathed. "What happened here, who did this to you and Remus?" Lily said leaning up against the wall. Ginny took a deep breath and it wound up as a harsh and violent cough. Ginny hacked a few more coughs and then touched her head in pain.

"It was..." she began, but her sentence turned into a cough. Lily squatted down and put a comforting arm around her friend, who she could now see her features since the smoke had subsided a little more. She had red marks on her face, deep gashes. Her new clothes and hair were covered in black soot. Her eyes looked a bit watery too.

"Ginny, tell me who did this," Lily said sternly. Ginny nodded, starring down at the floor in the process.

"It was Lucius Malfoy."

**Author's Note:** Okay serious time for name change! I really need help with a new title, if anyone can help. And I'll gladly credit you. :D :D Moving on. Been reading a lot of fanfiction and I realized the idea of someone going back in time with Hermione's time turner is ENTIRELY overused. But –uh...I still like my fic. I mean it's sort of different right? ::looks at reviews for reassurance, reviewers however look at branmuffinpower with that 'it's way too overused' look:: Bah...I don't care if it's the most overused plot ever. I still like it! ::hugs story:: ANYWAYS...now thank yous :D

**DarkAngel31:** What I meant was (by 'no one remembered her but him') was that no one remembered past Ginny, AKA Virginia Weston. And if you think about it no one would. He doesn't know she's really Ginevra Weasley, so he doesn't think Dumbledore would remember her. And Sirius, Lily, James are dead so they can't. I doubt Peter has much time to remember her since he's a Voldie supporter. So yeah, he means no body remembered Ginny's past self rather than present self. Oh and you're welcome for the Draco, tell him sorry about the cage thing :D Oh and guess what? I got a Not-so-evil Draco plushie! You want it? :D

**Deal-with-it: **You're right, he didn't kill Lois with those grenades! BAH! Oh well still, they'd be helpful right? I guess, sort of maybe. Anyway I would LOVE remus plushie! That way I could squeeze him and love him and I would sleep with him at night (hah, pun...you know like when kids sleep with teddybears. Hahaha...that was pathetic). Not the Sirius isn't cool, but Remus ::drools:: :D THANK YOU FOR OFFERING THE REMUS :D :D :D :D ::sniff:: It's wonderful. Wow...Dan Radcliff naked? LE GASP! That would be very interesting. Personally I'm more of a Rupert Grint fan, but hey! I think that would somewhat interesting to see. I can't wait to cuddle with my Remus plushie :D :D Thanks for the review! Oh and ::reaches into military crate:: Have a bazooka! They're great for threatening authors :D :D

**PyroGurl4: **Aggh don't hex me! ::runs:: Here take the chapter, and some cookies, but don't hurt me!!! Hah, anyways thanks for reviewing :D I always love threatening reviews

**Jennirae: **Wow! Thank you so much for that nice review!!! It made me feel so special!! THANKS!! I think you deserve...a bag of cookies! YAY ::gives Jennirae sack of cookies:: Enjoy!

**Tina: **Yay another happy review that made me feel special! Have some cookies! ::throws cookies at Tina:: Thanks so much :D :D

**Lupinfan227: **Thank you. I was hoping this chapter would clear up a few mysteries. And I see it has which is lovely. Ah now lemme see...well deal-with-it has offered me a copy of a very sexy remus picture, with their permission I will gladly give you a copy :D Thanks for the review :D :D :D

**VanillaChocolate: **Yay another reviewer who is out to kill me!!! Well that's good cause it makes me work faster on new chapters. Anyway, I found your review quite amusing so...you can have an anvil that you can drop on my head when I don't update :D ::gives VanillaChocolate an anvil:: Thanks for the review :D :D :D

**Un registered Fan: **Yes I will gladly e-mail you this chapter :D I'm always happy to see someone reading my stories :D :D :D And thanks for the offer, if I ever get stuck on it I will let you know. Thanks for the review. It made me feel more special!! YAY! Have a...BAG OF COOKIES YAY!! ::gives Un registered Fan bag of cookies::

Okay did I get everyone? If I didn't feel free to yell at me. Anyway, sorry this took a bit longer to update, I have lots of homework and community service to do blah blah blah. But I shall not forget about my story!


	12. Moonlit Caution

**Note:** I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY about this absolutely horrible updating time. I couldn't believe all the stuff we've had to do lately. BUT that is invalid and I'm really sorry once again. I hope you all keep reading. Anyway…the focus of this chapter is Hermione researching some more about Ginny's odd disappearance and then we find out a little more about the headline we saw in chapter eight. That's where Draco comes in. Him and Lucius have chat about the newspaper article and we find out whose behind it and blah blah. Bare with me here.

The young blonde's shoes crossed the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He heaved a heavy sigh, discouraged with the thoughts of schoolwork, the lack of servants and of course _Potter_. Of course Draco was not going to say he didn't like Hogwarts, because he did very much. He loved Potions most of all when Professor Snape would burn Potter, Weasley and Granger simultaneously. He gave a hollow laugh at the thought of those three losing points for Gryffindor. As his gray eyes closed for a moment, he felt the presence of another approach him. He didn't bothering opening his eyes though, because he already knew who it was.

"Hullo Father," Draco said sullenly as he casually glanced down at his feet. Mr. Malfoy sensed his son was a somewhat bitter from having to return to school, filled with mudbloods and muggle lovers.

"Draco, my son," he said as his strong hand clapped his son's shoulder, shaking Draco's much lighter frame slightly. "I want to tell you something, Draco. Something very…important. Come with me," he said, pushing Draco aside from rushing witches and wizards. Draco glanced back to steal a quick look at the shiny bright red steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express. Dejected, he turned his head back and hung his head in depression as he followed his father. How he hated when his father had these 'talks' with him. He hated it when he'd say, 'Draco my son, I work for a powerful master, would you not like the same?' Draco wasn't a muggle lover but frankly working for a guy like You-Know-Who creeped him out. He never told his father though; otherwise he'd be in a lot of trouble. He'd always respond with, 'yes father' just to shut him up. He had a feeling his father would do the same now, he always did right before he went back to school, either in the summer or winter.

His father came to an abrupt halt, leaving his long black cloak to wave gently. He turned around to face his only son, who at the moment looked like he would have rather eaten a bogey flavored bean (Bertie Botts you know?) then be standing there right now.

"Draco, son. I do believe before you left, the Headmaster was talking about some sort of … 'news'. Correct Draco?" Draco looked up at his suddenly. _Yes…_ he thought to himself after thinking about it. _Dumbledweeb did say something. He said that it was up to our guardians or something to tell us. Completely forgot about that one. Eh, I bet ol' Lucius is gonna tell me now. It's probably some stupid thing about You-Know-Who._ He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes sir he did" Draco said, his tone completely the opposite of his thoughts. "What about it?" Draco said, as rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet trying to make the time pass quicker as his father looked thoughtfully at his own hands. Then Lucius lifted his head and reached into the back pocket of his black coat and retrieved what seemed to be a crumpled newspaper.

"I want you to read this Draco," he said as he shoved it into Draco's face. Draco grimaced at the paper as it was thrust under his nose. He grabbed it, and harshly pulled it out of his father's hands. He had an incredible urge to give his father a dirty look, but he decided to direct it at the paper instead. His eyes scanned the page, it was the Daily Prophet.

**You-Know-Who's Supporter leaves an Important Message**

Draco stopped looking at the paper after reading the headline. He sighed once again in annoyance. More about the Dark Lord. Draco grew rather bored of the whole conspiracy with You-Know-Who and it was growing rather old in his opinion. His arm with the paper dropped to his side and Draco cocked an eyebrow at his father.

"I know how much you want me to be his servant, but I'm really already convinced that he's powerf-" Lucius slapped his son in mid-sentence. Draco brought his free hand up to his swollen cheek and rubbed it gingerly as he starred at the floor angrily.

"Do NOT back talk me," he said sternly to his son. "Now if I tell you to read something you read it! It that understood?" Draco could feel his blood boiling at the sound of his father's voice. How he wished he could just slap his father right there. However he simply nodded, to avoid any further confrontations.

"Good," his father drawled on. "Now read it, read the entire article. Is that clear?" he said pointing a sharp finger at Draco. Draco's eyes never left the floor as he nodded again. He lifted the _Daily Prophet _up to eye level andbegan to read the words on the page.

_Early, on the morning of December 19th, Ministry workers found a message written on the wall of the headquarters. The message read, 'The Dark Lord's vengeance seeks the young one,' written in blood. Ministry officials are still trying to decipher the meaning of this message. Some believe it to be Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. However some other experts have their money on a few other children who were found in the Department of Mysteries just two years ago, at the up rise of You-Know-Who._

_Some officials link this to be the work of You-Know-Who himself. Roughly five years ago, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, similar messages also written in blood were found all over the school. Following them were several petrified students. It is known to be related to a diary left behind by the Dark Lord's former self, Tom Riddle. Riddle revived himself because of the carelessness of one young student at Hogwarts that lead to this tragedy. Witches and Wizards alike wonder if something similar is happening now. _

_Others speculate a Death Eater, who most likely works for the Ministry, wrote it. It is still unknown who this could be, but the Aurors will be checking the records for any suspicious Ministry Officials. As for now, Quarters have been closed until further notice and the Aurors have evacuated their headquarters and have been relocated to a place that is known by few. _

_To further explain, on the morning of December 19th at 7:45 am one very startled secretary came across the message in the Aurors' cubicles. And finally it was written very largely on the walls, obviously to make some sort of point. The woman apparently screamed and was found later by a fellow employee, unconscious. She has been brought to St. Mungo's for treatment. The Ministry will still run business as usual, with the exception of Aurors. Extra high security has been set and wizards everywhere are trying to create a spell to remove the blood that stains the walls of the Auror headquarters. It is uncertain why this blood will not come off with an ordinary cleaning spell, but this is certainly dark magic. It is a rough time for the Wizarding World…_

Draco stopped reading to glance at the picture on the right of the article. It was a picture of a cubicle in the Ministry. He could see pieces of parchment every where on the cherry wood desk. Dots of blood fell upon the white parchment and in contrast looked very…deathly in a way. He could see the red blood shining in the letters 'Dark Lord seeks young one' on the plain gray wall. He couldn't help but feel a little happy; knowing Potter might just be in danger. Yes, that was lovely. A small grin crept onto his lips as his eyes finally parted with the newspaper.

"So is this about the Great Potter?" Draco said crossing his arms, addressing his father. Lucius couldn't help but grin slightly. His son was growing up exactly as he wanted in perfect enlightenment of him.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Lucius said as he slowly circled around his son. "But no, this has nothing to do with him. It actually has to do with someone else you're not too fond about." The people Draco was not too fond of could fill a book. A very large book to be exact. (You know Gone with the Wind? Try 10 times bigger…plus 8 :D) It began with Potter and ended with every muggle loving, mudblood out there. He listed in order who he hated…_Potter, Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore…_ Draco found himself slipping away from reality, imagining everyone he hated as his slaves. His thoughts were disrupted by a loud fake cough.

"I'll give you a clue," Lucius said as he finally caught his son's attention. "It's a certain someone with…red hair."

"Oh its Weasley is it? What has it got to do with him, the poor fool," Draco spat. Just thinking of Ronald Weasley made him want to vomit. Once again, a chuckle emitted from his father as he finally stopped circling and stood directly in front of his son.

"My son you're on the right track. Indeed it is a Weasley, but it is not a him," he said crouching down and patting his son on the back. Draco had a questioning look on his face as he thought a moment. _Almost all the Weasleys are boys. Except of course their smelly mum and…of course! The sister! Miss Ginevra Weasley. The Potter fan! Yes, she disappeared did she not? Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?_

"You mean it's his sister, the Baby Weasel?" Draco said, turning his head to Lucius. Lucius rose from his crouched position next to his son and stood at his full height. "Indeed Draco. It is Miss Weasley. And that's brings me to what I have to tell you about." Lucius said, his expression becoming stern. Draco's eyes opened a little bit wider than usual.

"What's this got to do with Weasley?" Draco said astonished. He never thought that Weasley could have anything important enough happen to her that it would be in the _Daily Prophet. _After all…he was never in the newspaper and he was ten times better and more important than any Weasley in existence. Draco snapped from his thoughts to await his father's reply.

"Everything…" Draco's eyebrows couldn't resist the urge to rise in a questioning matter.

"Let me explain." Lucius began as he motioned for Draco to sit on the chair he had just conjured up using a simple spell. "You see Draco my son, Miss Weasley has accidentally fallen into past years using a time turner belonging to a certain Miss Granger. It is a device that will put you in the past however many hours you want to go, depending on the number of times you flip it over. Well, she broke it, and the complex charm that the time turner uses to teleport people backward in time is broken, it malfunctioned. Instead of putting her back hours, it put her back in year's time. Apparently, she tripped while holding it and it was spinning through the air until it broke on the wall. Being she was the first person it then touch it put her into the past during the time I went to school. Are you following so far?" Draco nodded his head, yet no sound escaped his lips. Lucius took this as a sign to continue.

"All right. When I went to school I began following the Dark Lord, around my 6th year. During those years he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. So at this very moment Ginny Weasley is being taught by Professor Riddle…future Dark Lord. However, the Dark Lord now and then, is afraid Miss Weasley will spill the events of his doings to people of the past, completely ruining his plans for his future and ending his reign of terror. To get to the point, It was I who wrote the message in the Ministry. My master instructed that I do so because he wanted to show his power is rising even greater by the second. He wants all to fear his name, and learn to respect it for he will soon be the most powerful wizard in the world. And it worked didn't it? It sent the whole wizarding world into a rut. Before instructing me do this of course he told me everything first. He's able to do this because he is an accomplished Legilimens. Now back to Miss Weasley as of now…or then. If Ginny Weasley's time turner is destroyed she can never get back to the future. And if she were to die, the people of the past will be as clueless as they ever were. She couldn't warn them against my master and My Lord shall be able to destroy them as he did James and Lily Potter as well as countless others. That is why at first he considered killing her. But…he's offered, or he shall offer Ginny yet another deal. If she were to become his mistress their power together will completely destroy the Wizarding world. Do you understand?" Draco put a hand to his head in confusion. His head was swimming in thoughts of present, past and future trying to decipher everything he was just told.

"Yeah…I think so…" he said, his head still aching. "But what's this got to do with me?" he ask messaging his temples with his fingers as he began to comprehend his father's words.

"I am concerned, my master is concerned about anyone finding about Ginny's disappearance. Where she went anyway. Everyone believes the 'young one' to be Harry Potter. He thinks if anyone knew where she went, they'd surely go after her, and stop the master's plan of either killing her, or having her join his evil forces. His new plans would be spoiled and my master does not like when that happens. I need you to keep an eye on the Gryffindors when you go back to school, especially Granger. I want you to make certain none of them find out what's going on. Is that clear Draco?"

Draco blinked. "Wait, so…you want me to…spy on the Gryffindors to make sure they aren't snooping around about Weasley? Is that right?" he said scratching his head.

"Precisely." Draco rubbed his forehead. It ached with new thoughts about what he had just been told. _Weasley is in the past? You-know-who wants her to be his mistress? Uh why? I mean she's a muggle loving snotball! And she's certainly not very attractive! And now he's got to leave messages all over the walls so people stay afraid. Blimey, the rest of the school gets jittery just by his name, I don't think he needs to make them more fearful. And I doubt Weasley is planning on telling anyone about You-know-who's plan. I mean who's going to listen to a 16 year old girl accuse her teacher of being an evil overlord! And even is Weasley did, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to tell many people before someone killed her for opening her big mouth, namely Father or You-Know-Who. Am I the only person who sees all these things? Honestly I – _

"Draco!" His thoughts came to a halt when he heard his father's voice. Draco shook his thoughts aside to turn his attention to what was happening around him. "Wha - ?" he said as he realized he had no idea what was going on before, when he was pondering Weasley's situation.

"Draco, you're going to be late. I suggest you get on the train now," Lucius said pushing his son back into the traffic of students and parents that were currently boarding the train. "Remember what I said Draco. Do not fail me…"

"Hurry up! The train will be leaving any minute now!" Mrs. Weasley pushed her youngest son through the throngs of people as she quickly pardoned herself to all she had bumped into. Hermione and Harry were close behind, pushing their trolleys as fast as they could. Bringing up the rear was Arthur, Tonks and Mundungus.

The crowd of Weasleys and company were rushing past wizards and witches of all sorts, knocking into them and sending their luggage all over the place. However as kind-hearted as the Weasleys were they were in no place to stop and help everybody. They were extremely late due several mishaps at the Burrow. These included Ron falling down the stairs, Ron forgetting Pig, Ron stepping on Crookshanks tail and Crookshanks running out the door and Ron insisting on eating as much as possible. Of course this was why in the end Mrs. Weasley wound up pushing young Ronald because he didn't seem to move otherwise.

As Mrs. Weasley shoved him through the hoards of witches and wizards he was still chomping down on a breakfast roll, chewing nosily to get it down faster. Hermione was having a difficult time keeping up with everybody being the shortest in the group. She was huffing and puffing just to keep up with everyone. Tonks continually changed her hair color insisting that the light was changing and every time it did her hair didn't look right. Ron replied with something that made Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shout "RON!" Arthur was still trying to get the zipper up on his muggle jeans that he insisted up wearing and Mundungus continually tried stealing students cauldrons. Everyone appeared to be having some problem or dilemma that was slowing them down.

When they finally reached the entrance to the train they were all breathing heavily and it was quite a relief. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pulled their youngest son into a hug, for it was the last time they'd have a boy going on the Hogwarts Express. As they did so Mundungus shook Harry's hand, (while eyeing what was in Harry's pockets) and Tonks bid farewell to Hermione. The trio of students boarded the train with all their luggage. Arthur comforted his wife as she sobbed how her little boy was growing up so quickly. She turned around and sobbed on Arthur's muggle tie, which had tiny Christmas Trees on it. He looked at her a moment, and then shrugged it off and put his arm around her to console her.

Tonks and Mundungus simply looked at each other bemused, not knowing the hardships of being a parent. They simply waved to the retreating forms of Hermione, Ron and Harry and then started towards the border of the platform where they'd eventually be joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards their regular compartment towards the back of the Hogwarts Express. As soon as they were settled and had placed their luggage in the niche above their heads, Ron pulled out a load of candy from his pockets. This assortment included Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and many more goodies. He and Harry began stuffing their faces with everything they could get their hands on. When Hermione glared at them disgustedly, Ron merely replied, "I didn't eat much breakfast." Hermione snorted at his comment remembering the pancakes he had shoveled down his throat that morning.

After Harry and Ron had finished their consumption of sweets, the two reclined back in the cushy seats of the Howarts Express. Meanwhile Hermione had already made herself comfortable her legs stretched out on the seat and a heavy book on her lap entitled _Mysteries In Time_.

The comfortable silence was soon broken by Harry's voice. "Hey," he said, sitting up slightly from his relaxed position. "Don't you two have some – Head Boyish and Head Girlish things you should be doing?" He said recalling the train rides from the past two years.

"Actually," Hermione stated as-a-matter-of-factly, not looking up from her book. "We do, but not for awhile, since we're coming back from holiday its like at the beginning of the year were we have to lead the first year students to the Common Room. So we're needed later in the train ride. Thanks for reminding us, all though I'm sure Ron already remembered that," she said eyeing Ron suspiciously.

Ron sat up at the sound of his name and after hearing Hermione's statement, he looked around the compartment guiltily. "Uh…of course," he said not looking at either of his friends as he said it. "'Course I remembered." Hermione grimaced and then steered her eyes back to the pages of her book and Harry simply suppressed a chuckle that had almost escaped.

It wasn't long afterwards, when the silence in the compartment was getting painfully dull. Ron's form was bent all over the seats as he looked up at the ceiling with boredom. Several times Harry noticed his eyes flicker over to Hermione and finally Ron took a long glance at her. He opened his mouth as to say something but simply sighed.

But then he shook his head slightly and said what was on his mind. "Hermione," he said making her look up at once. "I was wondering, where did you get that book?" he said eyeing the brown leather cover on the giant book that she held. She looked at his curiously, but responded with, "From the library, before we left break." She turned her head back towards the stale crumpled old pages and continued to read.

"Well um," Ron began again. "How come you're just reading it now?" he said somewhat curiously. Hermione sighed and then shut her book. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this weekend, and truthfully I never seemed to have time for reading, all though I think this would have helped me a lot more if I had remembered I had it. I checked it out before we got to the Burrow and found out about V-voldemort, and that thing in the Ministry. Plus everything with Ginny, I completely lost track of everything and forgot I had the book." She said frowning. Ron looked at her with the utmost amazement.

"You – Hermione, forgot you had a book?" he said astounded baffled by such a thing as what he had heard. "That's bloody crazy!" he said chuckling lying back on the soft interior of the compartment. Hermione did not seem to find this amusing in any way and she opened the book again to find the page she had last read.

After Ron's laughing died down another question formed on his lips. "So, why are you reading it?" he asked. Hermione looked at him confused. "What?" she responded. "Well I mean," he began, "you said that it could have helped you, what could a book called – " he glanced at the cover, "_Mysteries in Time_ help you with?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Well I," she began, Ron and Harry both starring intently at her. She was beginning to wish she hadn't said anything about it. Hermione's brain raced for some excuse. She considered telling them her theory but she knew they'd just think her crazy, and she still couldn't be sure about anything. Not without the proof she knew she could find within Hogwarts. "Uh – project!" Hermione stated at once. "I'm doing an – extra credit assignment for – Professor McGonagall, yes and uh she wanted me to write five feet of parchment on the history of time travel for wizards!" she said somewhat excitedly, so they'd think she was looking forward to doing it, as she was with most assignments. "Isn't that interesting?" she added.

Ron and Harry simply starred at her momentarily, but after a moment seemed bored and appeared to look as though they thought they should have known Hermione would be doing some sort of project. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she returned to reading her book. Long moments passed as Hermione journeyed deeper and deeper within the pages of her book. Finally Hermione found exactly what she was looking for.

_Chapter Eighteen: When Time Travel Goes Wrong_

_The Many Dangers of Time Travel and How to Avoid Problems_

_Time is something that even wizards do not have a firm grasp on. It is not something that can easily be manipulated and should not be tampered with. However if one does find themselves in a situation where they must alter past events to make for a better future there are precautions one must take. But to understand these precautions one must realize why time interference is so dangerous. The most famous example of this was the Finny Bucket Experiment. _

_**Phineas Bucket: **A wizard married to Olivia Weed and had three children. This man worked in the Ministry of Magic around 1936. The British wizard was in the Experimentation part of the Ministry where they test potions, create devices as a Remembrall, and conjure up new spells. At this time the wizards in this department were currently undergoing a way to travel back in time. They were able to construct a very primitive time turner (which was only invented several years ago). It consisted of an hourglass as tall as eight feet. An witch or wizard traveling would have to physically enter the device through a door on the bottom. From inside the hourglass the wizard would wave their wand perform the new spell that the Ministry had come up with, which had taken days and days of planning, experimenting and note taking. They called their device an **Aevumcapio **from the Latin meaning "time contained". However unsure if this method would work the Ministry officials decided they needed to test their experiment. Mr. Bucket volunteered for the job._

_The experiment proved successful. As they conducted the experiment Mr. Bucket vanished from sight and moments later reported to them from 1850 by manipulating the floo network, which is very difficult. He was able to write letters back to the Ministry through this "New Floo" as they called it which could actually break the barriers of time and allow Phineas to communicate with his fellow colleagues. However, Mr. Bucket ran into a little trouble gambling and was shot with a muggle revolver. That same day all three of his children disappeared and everyone forgot who he was. The only way we are able to record this is because it was written down by the scientists before hand. It's a lucky thing that worse didn't happen…_

Hermione stopped immediately. _This is the man! This is the wizard Mrs. Weasley spoke of! The one who died! _Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. _This is horrible! Those kids they just – gone! Just like that. Ginny is in so much danger! If only Ron knew – _she stopped herself to look at Ron, who had fallen asleep probably from eating so much. He now had his face down on the cushion and his butt in the air, as Harry, who was also slumbering was leaned up against the window.

Hermione sighed as she rested her back against the armrest on her seat. She could barely believe the magnitude of the events taking place. And no one seemed to care! Hermione reasoned with herself that they also had no idea so it was impossible that they _even _could care. But also that they _should _be trying to find out instead of sitting around wondering! However it wasn't long before Hermione's deep thoughts were interrupted. Without any warning the compartment doors slid open, and Hermione saw a pair of black boots step on to the carpeted floor of their section of the train. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

Hermione leapt to her feet instantly as a guard. Harry quickly jerked awake at the sound of the doors opening and joined Hermione in standing. Ron, however moaned a little, muttered something about "needing sleep" and he rolled over. However, he rolled over onto the floor and hit it with a loud 'thud'. Draco looked down disgusted at Ron who was now lying by Draco's feet. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet, took a deep breath in and then glared at Draco in order to retain the little dignity he had left.

"What do you want?" Hermione sneered at him, her hands on her hips joining in the group glare. Draco chuckled slightly as he leaned up against the compartment doors while shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes. "The other houses were wondering where the Head Boy and Girl from Gryffindor were. I guess I'll have to tell them that one of the too busy drooling all over the couches and the other has got her face glued to a book!" He said laughing with malice eyeing Hermione's book on the floor, probably imagining her face actually glued to it. Hermione felt heat come to her face when she realized she had completely lost track of the time. She smacked a hand to her head and sunk down into her seat annoyed and ashamed of herself. Draco continued laughing, "You fools better hurry up before they make someone like Potter a Head Boy!" he said, taking a casual stride out the door, laughing his big head off.

Harry's eyes flickered at the last statement. He remembered how annoyed he was that Ron had become Head Boy and he hadn't. Draco's unsavory comment only made it worse. Even two years later, Harry still felt a tad jealous that his friend was wearing the badge and he wasn't. He frowned at himself and followed the same suit as Hermione.

Ron was still looking flabbergasted at the door as though he was insulted and confused at the same time. Hermione quickly got a hold of her senses and stood up. "Come on Ron," she said grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him towards the doors. "We have to hurry to meet the other Houses, Good-bye Harry," she said rounding the corner. Ron having no time at all to say anything simply waved to Harry before getting dragged away by Hermione. Harry was left to frown at the doorway then turned his back and starred out the window irritably.

It wasn't too long until the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt and students of various ages returned to their school for learning and to expand their minds (and set Exploding Snaps in the hallways). When the students arrived from their Winter Break they immediately filed into the Great Hall where some of the students who had decided to stay were seated. There was much talk and excitement. Talk of presents and holiday meals filled the entire room. The professors filed in and took their seats at the staff table. In a moments time all four table were filled with foods of an amazing assortment. Pumpkin juice, mince pies, spiced sugar cakes, and trays and trays of other assorted foods were served. Harry was shortly joined by Ron and Hermione. Both seemed eager to enjoy the Hogwarts food again (even though Ron had already eaten on the train and at home). The two briefly explained what they and the other Head Boys and Girls had been doing before digging into the mounds of food in front of them. In a matter of moments the students were all filled to the brim with food and could no longer eat a single bite.

Around nine o'clock the four different houses began exiting the Great Hall and headed upstairs and indeed Hermione, Ron and Harry were no exception. As the entered the Gryffindor Common Room Ron and Harry flopped into two big armchairs. Hermione however ran up to the girls staircase as fast as she could without delay. Ron and Harry looked in her direction inquisitively, but merely shrugged and figured she was very eager to sleep ("You know, on the train when we were doing the Head Boy and Girl stuff, with shifts to patrol the hallways?" Harry snorted irritably in reference to Ron's comment. "Well Hermione tried to volunteer for every shift! Maybe she's thinking she ought to get to bed early so that she can stay awake, even though I do believe shifts don't start until tomorrow. Doesn't matter though, my shift is from 3 – 4. I'm all good," Ron said relaxing in his chair.). Hermione returned moments later, with many books in her arms, and a bag full of parchment and quills. Ron and Harry looked at her shocked as she seated herself on one of the couches and began setting out her books.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said rising from his armchair and walking over to her. Hermione merely looked up at him, and then she proceeded to separate her notes by Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and so on in order of the year taught indicting the usefulness and difficulty of spells and potions written down. He raised an eyebrow at her and simply stated, "Well?"

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "I think it's fairly obvious Ronald, that I am studying for the N.E.W.T.s." He looked at her bewildered. Harry too looked confused both thinking that there was plenty of time to study for an exam six months away.

"The N.E.W.T.s! They're six bloody months away! You have plenty of time!" he insisted waving his hands around to get his point across. "And besides why do you have to do it now for anyway? We're all tired, why can't you sleep well for just one night!" Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"First of all, six months will go by quicker than you think! You can't just sit around until the very last week and expect to remember everything you had been taught in seven years!! And besides what's the big deal anyway?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because!" Ron yelled. "Maybe I want to SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU!!" All of a sudden the Common Room was quiet. Everyone who hadn't gone to bed, which was quite a few, (Mostly fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years: the younger ones had gone to bed.) stopped all activities to stare at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked around the room frozen in his position as his ears and cheeks steadily turned red when he embarrassed himself. With that he turned violently and made his way to the Boys Staircase. He looked back at a moment at Hermione, who was starring at him slightly hurt. He however did not return it but stomped up the Boys Staircase making as much noise as possible, frown plastered across his now red face.

After a few moments, everyone was still starring in Ron's previous direction. Luckily, the silence was broken and the Common Room was noisy again. Harry looked sympathetically at Hermione who was the victim of Ron's incredible outburst. He got up and walked and said, "I'll talk to him, don't worry. Ron's just a little – upset. All he ever thinks about Ginny nowadays. I don't think he's slept much in a while. I think that he tries to cover it up, but he's bottled it up and he needs us – needs you now most of all." Hermione smiled understandingly and thanked Harry for talking to Ron. Harry nodded and began his way up to the Boys Seventh Year Dormitory.

Hermione settled herself on one of the snug maroon couches that adorned the Gryffindor Common Room with notes spread all over the place as she drilled herself over and over again cramming fact after fact. It was getting late, all the students aside from Hermione had already gone to sleep. Minutes seemed to drift by slowly, and Hermione began to become drowsy. She set aside the books and papers on her lap and dropped them on the floor. She appeared to have no more energy required to study. If she had to remember a single fact more her head might explode. However Hermione lacked the strength to go upstairs to her comfy bed, nor did she have the energy to put all her books in her bag and collect up all her papers. She put her head down on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. Time drifted by slowly yet for some reason Hermione could not sleep. Perhaps she was too tense and needed to relax. She hoped maybe the fire would lull her into a peaceful slumber. She decided to stare at the fire until she fell asleep. And so she did, watching the flames rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall in one monotonous pattern. And finally Hermione drifted off into a troubled sleep.

_Hermione opened her eyes to a startling sight. She gazed around her surroundings. Tall, menacing trees surrounded her. It was foggy out and as she looked up at the night sky she realized it was a full moon. She was in the middle of the woods. And they looked somewhat familiar. She was in…the Forbidden Forest!_

_Hermione looked down at what she was wearing. She was dressed in a gingham jumper covered by a blood-red cloak. On her arm was a small wooden basket and she could have sworn under the full moon's light her skin tone appeared much lighter then it actually was. She removed the soft light blue cloth that was hiding the contents in the basket. In it there were bottles of butter beer, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, and other goods that she knew Ron would like. Confused, Hermione reached t o brush a strand of hair out of her eyes and gasped. Her hair was red! Not only that, but she felt physically closer to the ground. She also felt smaller…and more fragile. What was she doing here? She saw a small light in the distance and decided to follow it. Though she seemed to be walking forward for quite awhile she never appeared to actually be closer. Then all at once she spotted a small cottage. Under the pale moonlight the cottage looked strangely eerie. It was the only sign of life in the deserted woods. _

_Cautiously, Hermione knocked on the front door. "Is anybody home?" she called, her voice echoing through the forest. No one answered. She reached for the knob on the door, and turned it. The door opened with a creak. Hermione nervously entered the house. It looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. Cobwebs caked the ceilings, and there were thick blankets of dust in every corner. No one seemed to be home. Hermione made her way through what she believed would be the kitchen. Over piled dirty dishes clouded the sink. On the kitchen table were two candles that were obviously well worn out since the wax had dripped all over the table. And the table! It was set as though a family had just had dinner. Except for the fact that everything on the table was covered with dust and cobwebs. Hermione left the kitchen and entered the living room. There were some old, worn couches along the walls along with a small table that held a broken lamp. A grandfather clock stood proudly in the corner of the room, its hands stuck on midnight. _

_Hermione finally came to the end of the house. So what had she come to do? Why had she come to this strange house? The answer was just a mere footstep ahead of her. Hermione looked in the corner of the final room she had come to and saw a trapdoor in the corner, partly covered by some old books. She carefully lifted them aside and opened the ancient trapdoor. The room suddenly filled with a bright light. _

_It appeared that the trapdoor had led to some sort of cellar. Dirty cobblestones covered the floor, though Hermione could hardly see due to the dim light, which was provided by candles mounted on the walls. The cellar she was going through seemed extremely damp and musty. She saw a lone door at the end of this ancient passageway. Hermione quickly headed towards it, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Her heavy footsteps rang out against the cobblestone ground. She had finally reached the end of the hallway. _

_Hermione opened the doors…and she was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts!! It was completely empty. "Hello?" she called out. Her voice rang out in the gargantuan hall, sounding so small and fearful. Suddenly, without any warning, a great figure came out of the shadows in the massive room. Hermione began to back up, heading for the door. She desperately tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned back to face this new creature. Once her eyes met it, she couldn't avert her gaze._

_The figure stepped out of the moonlight that had leaked through one of the roof's windows. Hermione felt a small scream rise in her throat. This creature was a werewolf! (Dun dun dun!!!!) Massive amounts of fur covered its body, which was a sandy brown color. Its claws were long and jagged; jagged enough to tear any witch's body from end to end. And its eyes! They were not the eerie yellow that Hermione would have presumed. These eyes were a clear, misty blue that seemed so very familiar. _

_Hermione's breathing became very unstable and her chest heaved with fear. She was certain the wolf would strike out any moment and surely send her to the grave. The creature walked slowly up to her, on its sturdy hind legs, claw raised, a growl erupting from the back of his throat. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt its hot breath on her face. _

_She waited and waited for it rip her open, but for some reason, the creature had stopped a few inches from her and was now starring at her intently. Hermione opened her eyes, and lowered her hands which acted as her shield (a very poor one indeed yes?) as she studied the strange behavior of the so-called "vicious" creature. **Why isn't he attacking me? **She pondered as the wolf straightened up. She was in for another surprise when the wolf spoke to her._

_"Come Ginevra," he said the voice vaguely familiar. It was a calm comforting voice, one she'd sworn had not come from an animal such as this. And at the same a sad tone underlined it. And it called her Ginevra! **Since when do I look anything like Ginny? **Hermione laughed at the thought of anyone confusing the two. Something stuck in the back of her brain. Something she couldn't remember, that had happened earlier. As if reading her thoughts, Hermione spotted a mirror with a golden outline on her right. She approached it, while the werewolf stood in front her entrance towards the Great Hall as though waiting for her. As she gazed into the piece of reflective glass, her eyes widened and a scream finally escaped her lips. _

_Her reflection was not Hermione. It was not the brown-haired bookworm who everyone knew was in love with Ron Weasley. No this was the reflection of Ginny Weasley. Hermione touched her now pale hand to her face and the mirror image followed her. She traced her hand over the bridge of her nose where the reflection showed a dotting of freckles of all different sizes and shapes. Hermione almost tripped over her own feet seeing as her eyes were glued the mirror. She felt her heart picking up pace. **What is happening to me!? I thought the clothes I was wearing was odd, but this! This is – wait a minute!! The clothes! **Hermione starred at the red cape and gingham jumper. She finally began to realize, as her eyes widened with disbelief. She was Ginny and Ginny was Little Red Riding Hood! **That's a perfect explanation for the wolf! ** Hermione thought triumphantly as if she had figured out everything. As she tore herself away from the mirror was quickly joined the werewolf by his side. Without a word he started out through the doors with Hermione following silently behind him. _

_Hermione's footsteps were the only sound heard besides the heavy breathing of the wolf in front of her. Hermione starred at her surroundings only to find she was extremely familiar with them. They were the halls of Hogwarts, stone walls, cold concrete floor, and dimly lit candles every few feet. Despite the fact she knew where she was, she was quite unsure of were the giant beast was taking her. Hermione tried to etch the route in her brain in case this lead to somewhere important in the castle, which was her home for seven years. Perhaps a secret library or something to the effect. Yes, that would be definitely something worth remembering. _

_However it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Hermione to remember where she was going, every turn the werewolf took lead her down another unfamiliar corridor and the trip was beginning to seem hours long. Her light bouncy footsteps were now dragging along the cold floor, and her arms hung uselessly at her side, the basket only staying by the angle it hung on her wrist. _

_It was lucky that just as Hermione was about to collapse into a heap onto the floor, the shaggy werewolf stopped abruptly. He turned around and looked at Hermione, whose tired eyes were just barely staying open. He stepped aside to reveal steps leading far up the castle. Hermione perked up upon seeing them and her mind filled with innovating questions._

_"What's up there?" She said, starring up into the darkness in which the stairs seemed to disappear into. _

_"The answers you have been searching for," the wolf said sternly joining Hermione's gaze up the steps. "This is where I leave you, Ginevra." Hermione's head snapped to meet the wolf's stare._

"_You're leaving me?" She asked, panicked. Hermione knew all though she did not know the wolf and he could conceivably be dangerous she felt safe with him helping her along through the winding passages in which she would have been lost in a second without him. _

_"I'm sorry young Ginerva, I can no longer help you," he said and with that he vanished from sight. Hermione's eyes scanned around in case maybe…all though unlikely he might be hiding. Hermione sighed deeply as she approached the cold stone steps that seemed to vanish into an abyss of darkness. She gulped at the sight, but her foot made a bold move by taking the first step. **This is it…** she thought, pulling her other foot onto the step. **No turning back**. Hermione began up the tall flight of stairs, her heart beat and every noise she heard made her want to retreat instantly. But she had to find out what was up there. Besides there was no where else for her to go, she would get lost instantly. All the answers were up the stairs. _

_She climbed and she climbed, each step weighed her down. She felt exhausted as she climbed each step and it wasn't long before she felt she was going to fall right over. But she had a feeling. A feeling in her gut that told her she had to reach the top of those stairs no matter what. Something waited up there. She needed to find it. _

_Hours seemed to pass as Hermione climbed those steps. Her body fell against the wall and soon her legs began to not move under her command. She had to often time physically make them move with her arms. She knew it was worth it though. But her eyelids were becoming increasingly heavy and she struggled to keep them open. When Hermione saw a light at the top of the stairs, her spirits lifted and her energy flooded back into her as she raced towards the top where the light was. She got closer and closer, her heart pounded as she ascended up the stairs. Her lungs ached for air but she wasn't thinking about it. All she could think about was what was at the top. She was in such a rush that on the last step she tripped a fell. In reaction she reached her hands out and her right hand was slapped against the cold hard cobblestones. _

_Hermione was lying on half on the steps and half on the floor when she lifted her face up to look around. All she could see was a long hallway, candles on one side and hundreds and hundreds of pictures on the other. At the end of the hallway there was a window, shaped similarly to an arch that came to a point. A yellowish moonlight poured in and lit the hallway better than the candles could. _

_With all her strength Hermione pushed herself up and steadied her feet on the floor. Her eyes scanned the hallways for doors or any secret passages. She removed her wand from the pocket of her robes. "Aperio," she said into the silence of the corridor. No hidden doors were etched in the side of the stone walls as she had planned. She pocketed her wand and wondered how all the answers could possible be in a hallway full of pictures. _

_She approached the first frame, and looked taken back when she saw it. The large frame held a picture of many Hogwarts students, (By the crest on their robes) some smiling, some frowning, others making faces(wizard photos you know). Hermione starred at the robes the children wore. They differed greatly than her robes. And the students in general looked very different. Their robes were fashioned a lot like their dress robes, and underneath the girls wore long dresses, and the men appeared to be wearing some type of…tights as Hermione could see. As she starred at it closer she realized it was not a photograph at all but a painting. A moving painting of students from Hogwarts. She glanced at the golden plaque under it that read, "First Graduation Class: Class of 1097." _

_Hermione began to get excited. She knew exactly where she was. It was the hallway of Class Portraits in which all the previous classes of Hogwarts had their pictures. She had read a brief passage about it in 'Hogwarts a History'. This was the place she had planned to find in order to find out if Ginny had actually traveled back in time. This is where she'd get her confirmation that Ginny was actually in 1967. She began running down the hallway searching for "1967" (Aggh I know the year is wrong but for all sakes lets just pretend its this way!) She passed by the 1200s, 1300s, 1400s, 1500s, and she began getting tired again. However she persisted running down to the 1800s when her run turned into a walk. _

_Hermione sauntered through the 1800s, her pace growing slower by the second. When she finally reached the 1900s her heart sped up again. She quickened her speed and shot right past the twenties, thirties, forties and fifties. And there she was in the sixties. She searched through 1961, 1962, 1963, 1964, 1965, and 1966 and there it was! Hermione grabbed it hastily and peered into the picture with her brown eyes. She could see many faces, the sixties hairdos had set it with the flip and the bubble. With the guys they had haircuts like the Beatles. She scanned for Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James and Peter. However she could see none of them in the picture. There were empty spots in between children in which Hermione could not explain. Hermione released the picture and let it bump against the wall. She sighed heavily and leaned up against the opposite wall. _

_It was then when she felt something move inside of the basket she was holding. Curious, she slipped her hand into the basket and felt around. There were no more goodies in side. However her hand did seem to find a small trinket that she hastily pulled out. She opened her hand to remove a small silver necklace with a flat silver disk at the end. Upon studying it closer she could recognize a wolf on the front of it. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She flipped over the back . Words were imprinted on it. And they were spinning around the edges of the circle. **The Dark Lord's Vengeance seeks Young One…** Hermione dropped it hastily as she gasped. Where the medallion hit the floor a hole opened. Hermione backed up against the wall as the hole's edge neared her feet. When she could no longer back up anymore she began to plummet downward…_

Hermione sat up screaming. She breathed heavily looking around in confusion. She was in the Common Room, her papers and books scattered all over the floor. Hermione put her hand to her chest in order to relax herself as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. _It was a dream…_ she told herself, still gasping for breath. _Just a dream._ Hermione was still looking around, hoping that when she screamed no one had heard. If they did, they didn't acknowledge it. Hermione was still alone in the Gryffindor Common Room lying down on one of the couches. The fire was still burning, which Hermione reasoned must be why she was sweating. She sat up swung her legs onto the floor. She put her hands to her head to think. _I don't understand…what does all this mean? It has to mean something. _Hermione recapped her entire dream, trying to analyze it as she went alone. _Ginny was Red Riding Hood…so naturally there is a wolf. The wolf…_she thought a moment. _Of course!! Who else but Professor Lupin! _Hermione stroked her chin, thinking hard. _And he didn't attack me because I was Ginny! And he loves her! Right…this makes sense. _She said coaxing her way through the dream. _Okay so – the corridor…that actually exists. And I bet I have to go there. It's the only way to get complete confirmation! It has to be! _(This was the hint suggested at the end of chapter ten in case you were wondering)_ But I don't know if I can remember the way. Let's see – from the Great Hall we go left – _Hermione mapped out where she had gone in her dream as best as she could. She felt she had to solve Ginny's mystery as soon as humanly possible.

She rose to her feet and began collecting her parchment, quills and books that had been scattered everywhere during her confusing dream. After she had successfully collected them all and stacked the books up and stored the quills and papers in her bag she lifted them up with a simple Wingardium Leviosa spell so that they floated in front of her as she walked. Hermione cast a spell on her shoes so they would make no noise as she was going on the staircase. Hermione was very careful, holding onto the banister with one hand so she wouldn't fall and create a disturbance and with the other hand she held her wand which she conducted the stack of books. She breathed a sigh of relief when she had made it upstairs.

She carefully opened the door to the Seventh Year Girls Dorm careful not to wake Lavender, Parvati or any of the other girls sleeping in her dorm. She clenched her teeth as she swung the door open. She peeked in to see all the girls were asleep. She tip toed inside past the two of the beds, in which she made her way towards the third bed which was her own. She carefully tucked her things away and then proceeded out the door. She walked to quickly to the door, and accidentally stumbled on the carpeting in which she smacked into with molding on the doorframe.

She had not been hurt, but she was now wondering if any of the girls had heard her. She cautiously moved away from the wall and looked around. No one had even stirred. She smiled victoriously and then more carefully walked out the door towards her destination. Hermione made her steps as light as possible as she sped down the stairs. She figured if she slowed down the stairs were more likely to creak, unlike if she moved quickly. When she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she smiled again proud of herself.

She began moving towards the portrait wall when she remembered that she was a prefect and that she would get caught, since Filch might still be roaming the halls. Hermione considered a Vanishing Spell, but she figured if anyone saw her that a floating wand might look a bit suspicious. Plus it was a bit advanced for her to vanish her entire self. She was afraid that she might mess up and only vanish her hear or something like that. There was only one solution that she could think of. She had to steal Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow in the direction of the staircase. _I'm going to have to be extremely careful_ she though to herself, figuring the best possible way to go about doing what she was about to do. _Its going to be really difficult to explain to any of the boys why I'm in the dormitory and why I'm rummaging through Harry's trunk. Well first I'll need some light – but dull light as to not to wake them. _"_Lumos_," she said quietly. The end of her wand sparked up and became like a torch to her. She then cast the no noise making spell on her shoes again incase they make sound on the wooden steps. Hermione then traveled to the other side of the room to and began up the steps quickly, but quietly.

Once Hermione had successfully reached the top she breathed a silent sigh of relief. The first part was over, but it was now time for the tricky part. She inched her way towards the Boys Dorm in which Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville slept. Hermione held her breath as she reached for the knob, her body shaking and her palms sweating like mad. In one quick motion she swung the door open half way.

She peeked her head around the doorframe. All appeared to be sleeping. She heard quiet snores coming from where she knew Ron slept. She giggled a little, but when she did she heard someone in the nearest bed, roll over. She froze to the spot she was standing on in fear. However when they said nothing she relaxed. She hesitantly tip toed past two beds and quietly approached the third, where she was certain Harry slept. She put her lighted wand down towards the floor, so the light would not wake anyone. She spotted Harry's trunk almost instantly and she knelt beside it.

"_Alohomora_," she said quietly tapping his lock. A bluish glow surrounded the lock and then it opened up. Hermione pulled it off, and gently lifted up the top of his trunk. Hermione lifted her wand over the chest so she could see. She frowned. All she could see where books, clothes, Quidditch Magazines leant to him by Ron, parchment and quills. No invisibility cloak. Hermione sat down on the floor and stroked her chin. She came to an idea.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_," she said clearly and quietly. For a moment nothing happened, but then the whole order of the box was disrupted. Hermione saw a box fly up from underneath the books and assorted items that Harry kept in his trunk. Some contents of the trunk spilled out from being hit underneath by the box and several noises of ink bottles breaking and books slamming against the floor were heard. The box landed beside Hermione and the silvery, liquidy cloth that was the Invisibility Cloak jumped into her hands.

"What was that?" Hermione heard Harry's voice and panicked. She got to her feet quickly and backed away slowly. "_Verro_," she whispered desperately as the inkbottles cleaned themselves up and books and other things slowly made their way into Harry's trunk. Hermione approached the trunk again so she could close it. She sweated apprehensively. The items were going as slow as they possibly could, as it seemed to Hermione. "Hurry!" she whispered, urging them on.

"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice again as she starred at the bed in front of her. She looked down again to see the last book, which happened to be _Quidditch Through the Ages _fly into the chest. She pushed the trunk closed, in too much of a hurry and it smacked down against the wood of the other side. Hermione's eyes widen as she saw Harry push open the curtain. With that she ran for it, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over herself haphazardly.

She just made it out the door when Harry pulled the curtains back completely. She heard a puzzled grunt come from Harry and she guessed he was probably looking around for what made the noise. Hermione, however decided not to stick around to find out. She ran down the hall, her lit wand still in hand. She was not careful of making noise she was too worried that someone was going to catch her. She sped down the stairs and through the portrait hole breathing heavily.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to regain her breath back. She looked back and relaxed her muscles. _I have got to be more careful, _Hermione scolded herself. She cursed herself for being so stupid, when she realized she was only taking up time. Without delay she headed for the Great Hall so she could remember her directions from there.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall she strained to remember where she had gone. _Okay Hermione think. After the wolf walked out he turned left, like he was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts…right. _She turned down the left corridor, her lone footsteps were heard in the corridor since the spell had worn off. _Okay now before we get there, we have to turn right into that thin corridor there. _She abruptly turned to the right. This continued for many hours, as it had felt to Hermione. She was afraid she might be going the wrong way. Some of the dream was getting blurry now and she couldn't remember exactly where to go. After a long while Hermione finally thought she had reached her destination. She rounded a corner and expected to find stairs as she had in the dream. She looked all around – no stairs. Just a dead end. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. _How can the stairs not be here! After all this way! HOW?! _Dejected, Hermione sighed and sat on the floor miserable. She should have tried to take the Marauder's Map.

She got up and starred at the wall where stairs should be. She began getting frustrated and started pounding her fists against it in anger and frustration. She then slammed her fists against it one final time and leaned up against the stone wall. However, she felt the wall began to shake. Confused, she backed away from the wall and starred at it from a safe distance. The wall appeared to be sliding back, to reveal – Stairs!

Hermione's heart leapt in joy. _They're here after all! I found them! I don't believe I've found them! _A smile broke through her frown and eagerly she bolted up the stairs in happiness.

As in her dream, the stairs seemed to be endless, her running quickly turned to walking, and the walking turned to leaning against the wall and pushing her way up. The winding stairwell was bitterly cold, dimly lit and the silence seemed deadly. Hermione felt a bad feeling in her gut as she shivered proceeding up another bend. All of sudden, Hermione heard a sound. She whipped around, her eyes scanning. _Have I been caught?_ She thought her eyes raking over what she could see. _Am I not alone? _After a moment or two after seeing or hearing nothing Hermione figured her mind was playing tricks on her. After all – she was alone and it only seemed fitting that she was going crazy seeing as she was searching for a person who supposedly was sixteen in 1967 and the present time.

The minutes ticked away, slowly and Hermione was afraid that she couldn't go much longer. After all, at most she had gotten an hour of sleep and she was in no condition to be up looking for hidden passageways. She sighed to herself, and considered sleeping on the steps. It was then when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. _The light…I FOUND IT!_ Her heart picked up speed along with her feet, every footstep taking her closer to answer of the mystery of Ginny.

Within a few short minutes she was at the top, short of air, but finally there. (Whoo! A RHYME!). Hermione looked around. Everything was the same as the dream. Full moon outside the window, endless hall of portraits. Hermione couldn't help but beam. She had found the corridor of portraits, which she bet no other student had found. All though, Hermione did have to credit the dream for finding her way there. It seemed so odd – that her mind already knew where to go. Perhaps there was an outside force acting on her mind? Hermione quickly dismissed that thought. _Now I sound like Trelawney _she thought exasperated.

Hermione began down the hallway, briefly stopping to see classes of certain years, like the years during Goblin Rebellions and such. However, she was in a rush to get down to the 1967. Her legs ached from her power walking, however she disregarded it. All she could think about was what was in that picture. The answers to everything! She flew by quickly racing through the 1200's, 1300's, 1400's and 1500's. The pace slowed slight at about 1610 and Hermione felt she needed to sit for awhile. Her break didn't last long, because her curiosity was killing her. The 1700's and the 1800's simply flew by and she promptly arrived at the 1900's.

When she got there she could hardly contain herself. The portrait was only meters, then feet then inches away. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and her feet barely touched the ground as she neared it. She gnawed at her nails, she just couldn't take the suspense. She threw off the Invisibility Cloak, ran over to the 1960's and grabbed the 1967 portrait off the wall. She starred into it.

A lot of kids were in this one, all waving and moving about in the frame. Hermione easily spotted James Potter because of his resemblance to Harry. Standing next to him she could see a young Sirius. Beside him, Peter Pettigrew stood and Remus was apart from them book in hand. Hermione was still having difficulty finding who she was looking for. She noticed James Potter was looking at someone. She followed his gaze to find – Ginny? No, it couldn't be. The facial structure of this girl was slightly different then Ginny's. Hermione suspected her eye color was also off. And she appeared to stand slightly taller than the Ginny she knew. Hermione figured this girl must be, of course Harry's mum. Lily was stand close with a few friends, that Hermione didn't recognize. However, as Hermione's eyes scanned over Lily and her friends she spotted something familiar. The girl right next to Lily on the left. It was – Hermione starred at the smiling girl who was waving and stopped to chat with Lily. There was no mistaking it. That was Ginny Weasley.

The red hair color didn't register in the picture because it was in black and white but still there was no mistaking the very pale skin and the freckles of a Weasley. Hermione looked up and starred at the wall, shocked look on her face. All she could think about was how she was right! She knew! The mystery was solved. Hermione beamed as she glanced at the picture once more. She carefully placed it back on the wall, admiring her detective work. _I did it _she said to herself. _I found Ginny. _

"What are you so happy about, Granger?" Hermione jumped at the sound of another's voice. She gasped when she saw a figure standing in the shadows made by the lack of candlelight. Her heart was now beating at a fast pace in worry. All color had drained from her face, her teeth chattered and she clutched her wand to her chest. She feared for her prefect badge and her breathing increased in speed. Her whole body was shaking when the figure stepped into the moonlit corridor. It was none other then Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as Draco smirked at her. She tried to speak but her vocal cords seemed to have malfunctioned. "Well, well, well," Draco said picking up the abandoned Invisibility Cloak. "Does this belong to you Granger?" he asked holding it up to her. Hermione still shaking, tried to control her rapid breaths.

"Y-y-yes. N-now p-please g-giv-ve it-t t-to m-me," she said shaking more violently, reached out to grab the Cloak from Draco's hand. Draco however swiftly pulled it from her grasp and held it over to his side, still grinning as though hiding a secret from her.

"Nuh uh Granger. First you better explain. What's a Head Girl like you doing out of bed so late at night?" he said cocking an eyebrow in mock curiosity. Hermione's fear quickly dissolved into anger. _The little creep! The little stalker! He's a Head Boy…he's got no right to ask such a thing! _Her thoughts about Draco Malfoy worsened with every new thought that entered her head.. If she thought that they were already bad – they were at least ten times as bad now.

"I should ask the same question," she spat back at him, her arms folded across her chest and her brow creased in utmost revoltion for the _thing_ she was conversing with.

"Granger don't you remember the little meeting on the train? There's these little things called "shifts" where the Head Boys and Girls patrol the hallways for misconduct. And it happens to be mine right now! Looks like I caught someone on my first round eh?" he said treating her as if she were a stupid ignorant child. Hermione glared viciously at him .

"I know what a shift is! However what I don't know is why you're allegedly doing your "shift" when we were told shift's don't start 'til tomorrow!" she half-shouted, her voice echoing through the long hallway.

"Well I decided to start a bit early. I've got a professor's permission. He's just fine with it. In fact I have a note signed by him, in case I happen to run into anyone in the halls." He shoved a piece of parchment in front of her face and grinned slyly. She grabbed it away from him and studied it. Indeed the paper read _"The Hogwarts Staff gives Head Boy Draco Malfoy full permission to patrol the halls on the first day back from Winter Holiday" Signed Professor Severus Snape and Staff. _Hermione frowned. _Of course Professor Snape would have given him permission_, she thought angrily crumpling up in her hand and then hurling it at his feet. Draco starred at it momentarily and frowned at it. Then he looked at Hermione, his hands behind his back making him look authoritative. "And speaking of which…I'll ask you again – what – are- you – doing - here?" he asked bending down so his face was near hers, his voice dangerous and his face marked with cruelty. Hermione breathed deep in order to restrain control.

"I'm – I'm uh I was - " she began, the fear rising in her again. He narrowed her eyes at her and then rose back to his full height, which made Hermione feel tiny and insignificant. "I had to – do a thing that uh…" she tried to think up something, but her brain seemed to blank out. _Why can't I do this? _Her mind screamed at her. _Perfect O.W.L. scores! C'mon Hermione think!! _"I got lost," she replied feebly. "On the way to the – bathroom?" she said the last part as a question as if asking, "there's no way you buy this do you?"

"Save it Granger!" he snapped, silencing her stuttering. "I already know, Granger. I know what you're doing here. You were trying to find out if a certain person disappeared into the past. A certain Miss Ginny Weasley!"

**Author's Note: **YAY! Finally I've updated! Whoo! I'm such a lazy arse and I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long! Anyway I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing.

**Vanilla Chocolate/A Midnight Line: **It wasn't supposed to hit you!! ::slaps self for dropping the anvil instead of giving it to Vanilla Chocolate:: AGGH! Not a sneaker! ::cowers in fear:: HERE TAKE THE CHAPTER! JUST DON'T SQUISH ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ::runs:: (P.S. Thanks for the update :D Sorry it took so long!!)

**Brokentoy 13: **Thanks you very much, that reassured me greatly. I'm glad you like it. Thanks a lot for your review :D :D

**Lupinfan227: **Heh heh indeed, I mean Remus doesn't seem like a big snogger anyway. And it wouldn't be fun unless it was a first kiss thing anyway. Also I'm glad the story isn't dragging. What a relief that is! Whoo! Sorry I haven't had time to read your stuff lately. I haven't had time to do much of anything lately but thanks for the review!

**Crystal Moon Magic: **I'm really happy you like my story and my plot switching. That was kind of reach on my part. I wasn't sure if it was going to work or if people would even like it. But I'm glad you liked it! It would be nice if she stayed in the past…but I can't give anything away yet! Same thing as for Voldie, he's going to be a huge part of the ending. But shush! I can say no more! And by the way…whom would you pair Ginny up with? Thanks for your comment!!

**Karla Marie: **Yeah the past chapters are more fun to write and I think on a whole they're written better, but oh well! Yeah Rem and Gin are cute :D :D Thanks for your review!!

**DarkAngel31: **I can be pretty awful with grammar sometimes. I oughta get a beta reader. Eh – we'll see. As for now I'm going to try to make sure this chapter is better. We'll see. Once again you have amused me :D Hmm – Draco cursing me off eh? ::shrugs:: not that I blame him. After all I'd probably do the same. :D But that was pretty funny anyway. Anyway thanks for the amusing review :D

**Deal-with-it: **Hey! Just like to compliment you on your story. It is now officially the longest story under Remus and Ginny as the main characters, ahead of the Marauder's Map by luva of timetravel and myself :D Congratulations! Anyway thanks for you review _and _the Remmy picture :D hehe!

**HPGeek: **I'm really sorry I kept you waiting so long!! I'm glad you have so many questions but I can't give away anything. And yes about Harry. Ginny feels guilty as though she's betraying. That will be explained further in later chapters. Thanks for the review!!

**Galadriel2: **WOW! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you think my story is awesome! That's like SO COOL!! Thanks so much for your review, hope you like this chapter! :D

**Kitza: **You bring up a lot of good points. Yes, I'm aware werewolves are vulnerable to silver. However I'm sort of making it only harmful if ingested. That sort of thing. Actually touching won't harm him (in the story anyway). And the silver necklace is sort of a symbol of for the foreboding of a love between Remus and Ginny that's why it's silver. Also about the diary. This is not the original diary, it's a different one which has the power to let Tom Riddle see whatever she writes through another diary. The original is gone. This one's purpose was to let Tom know Ginny has a crush on Remus and it will serve a larger purpose later in the book. Thanks for the review :D

**Leogal: **Again I'm SO sorry about updating! I've been so busy! I hope you like this chapter though. Thanks for the review.

Many thanks to **Canadian Coco Chick, Violetfury **and **my bell** also! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
